Kyosuke's Crossroad an Oriemo Fanfiction
by DJ Tenki
Summary: This fan-fiction is a "what if" Kyosuke and Kirino weren't related at all but didn't start out knowing that little detail. Watch as they find out and the many events after. Starting out clean might include lemon later...
1. Chapter1

_**Kyosukes Crossroad**_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

_This fanfiction is a "what if" Kyosuke and Kirino weren't related at all but didnt start out knowing that little detail. There will be a little bit of the original story early but after that we hit the high road with a total diffent is my first fanfiction. I hope you the readers will find it worth the time to read and enjoy it as much as i have writing it. Feel free to leave comments or PM I may or may not respond - dj tenki._

-normal type for converstaions

-_italics for thoughts_

_**Kyosukes Crossroad**_

_**legal jargon:**_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

-normal type for conversations

-italics for thoughts

_**Chapter 1: hidden agenda's**_

Well here I am looking out over the bay in the quiet of the night on a tug boat. The breeze is salty and tickles my nose as a take a deep breath and think to myself I really can't believe the choice that I had to make. When I think back to the events that led to this moment it really came down to how I felt about the biggest family secret my parents hid from me. When the truth did come out, I came to the realization that...I fell in love with my sister...

I'll admit in the beginning of all the ensuing chaos I really just wanted to keep my secret life going, pretending to be a lazy student with no life goals. It was only after a certain person started putting the pieces together that everything my parents worked so hard to hide came to light... Wait a minute though, I am getting myself here, you probably want to know exactly what happened to get me to this point right? Well let me introduce myself my name is Kyosuke Kosaka I am 18 years old and on a tug boat and seems...I'm on my way to the U.S. Well I guess it could be worse she could already know I left but I'll let you judge of that...

Kyosuke

(Flashback: Kosaka Household 5am)

Beep, beep, beep, beep...click sigh man I hate waking up this early every day, but I know that if I don't get up now I am not sure I will get out there and train like my father asked me to. Yeah I try real hard to look like a lazy do nothing slacker to everyone. I only do that to try to keep my secret. I love to run, do martial arts and train my body to the razors edge. My father always tells me "Kyosuke you have to be ready for any attack, I will not tolerate laziness in this house." "I'm always like what dad you think some crazed weirdo is going to storm the house of a police officer...really?" All he does when I say this is scoff and say "you can never be to ready so get up and train". So here I am 5am getting up and dressed to take a three-mile run and then do my daily exercise regiment of push ups, sit ups, and Kata stances. There is another reason I do this as well... the run gives me time to think...to think about how I should deal with the one life distraction I can't seem to get out of my head, and that is Kirino.

You might wonder who is Kirino? Well lots of teachers at the high school we go to would tell you she a straight A student. Her fans would tell you..oh she's that glamorous model for seventeen magazine, her friend would tell you she's the like nicest girl you would ever meet, and all the guys would tell you she's the hottest girl you will ever lay eyes on...I laugh at this because to me she's just my evil little sister. Yes I know you hear brothers all the time say that but in this case its true.

She is always looking down on me, anytime we are at home we never talk and all I ever get from here is click of her jaw or that ice-cold stare of disapproval. My parents tell me it's just a phase she's going through, that after a while she will get over it but I have my doubts. I grudgingly will agree that yes she is very smart we go to the same high school I have seen her grades. I have watched from the shadows as she ran her track meets and won a few and I did cheer. I also hate to admit that I saw one of her outdoor photo shoots one day a while back and yes... (Sigh) she really is very beautiful...BUT that doesn't mean I will ever admit these things to her directly. I just keep on wearing loose-fitting clothes, keep to myself and keep my melancholy facade up so that people wont expect to much from me. I guess keeping my secret from mom and Kirino has taken a bit of a toll on me, but the late night chats on the porch with my father and the approval he gives is enough to keep my spirits up_...i guess_..

I head out of the house to run and do my workout and then before anyone else gets out of bed I am back home and in my bed like nothing has ever happened. Like I said I can't have people thinking I am out there putting forth effort. It is strange though that on this morning when I got back from the workout my father was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark. I entered the house and as I started to make my way up stairs my father called out to me in a hushed tone. "Kyosuke come in here for a minute"I respond "yeah dad what is it you need this early in the morning?" "Kyosuke I was sitting here yesterday when I received a phone call from your aunt in Chiba. She has asked me and your mother to come over for a family discussion. It's about an issue your grand parents are having and we will be gone for two days. I want you to watch the house and keep an eye on your sister."

"No problem" I told him it shouldn't be to difficult since me and Kirino hardly even speak it should be really peaceful. "Thank you Kyosuke, it puts my mind at ease to know you will be here and all this diligence you put in your training, it is appreciated. You might want to head on up before your mom and sister get up don't want you to ruin your sterling reputation right?"

"Yeah thanks dad I'll talk to you later...oh yeah dad I have something I need to ask." "What is it I help you with Kyosuke?" I hesitate but ask anyway "I have a karate tournament coming up in Tokyo two days from now. I wanted to see if it was OK that I enter since I want to represent our school." "The thing is I don't want Kirino or mom to know so I'll just ask at the table today if I can go hang out with friends this weekend will that be OK?"

My father looks at me skeptically but then agrees..he then asks "Kyosuke why is it you don't want either of them to know how hard you have worked? I think they would be proud of you don't you?" "Well I just think that mom would laugh and Kirino and I's relationship has fallen so far that I just don't need anymore belittling from her I get enough as it is." "Alright Kyosuke I will keep your secret for now, so good night son". "Thanks dad you too." I then head up stairs to rest for another hour before it is time to start my day...

My alarm goes off again and eight am and I get up for the day. It's the usual routine for me get dressed in my school uniform, go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I grab my pack and head downstairs to the breakfast table. I am usually the last one there my father Diasuke sitting there reading the paper and my mother Yoshino is at the stove humming a happy tune and talking with him...then there she is the honey blond-haired high school girl sitting at the table munching away on some toast. When I come in and sit down I always look to see what kind of mood she is in. I settle my stare on her briefly and then announce a "good morning" to everyone at the table.

I get the usual grunt from my father, a cheery hello from mom and what I can only be described and a jaw click and a huff from Kirino. _Why is it always like that with her_... _whenever I try to interact sigh_...I think to myself oh well I'll just make the best of it. Then the usual family conversation breaks out and I expertly ask my question for earlier to which my father agrees to. He then he tells us both about the trip he and mom are taking in three days. I see out of the corner of my eye.._did Kirino just raise and eyebrow at me? _No just my imagination. Breakfast ends and I excuse myself in the standard form, toss on my black sneakers and head out to school.

When I head out to leave and passing out of the gate to head toward school someone calls out to me...Kirino? "Hey baka I have a question I need to ask you." I narrow my eyes at her because we haven't talked in a good three months. "what is it you need Kirino?" "You said you were hanging out with friends this weekend, what is it you exactly do with them?" I am take aback by this and gather my thoughts before I respond to her, I can't have the truth of it coming out..

"Well Kirino I think were going to hit a movie and the arcade or just something like that why?" "Tch I thought you guys might actually be doing something useful, I guess it just something useless as usual" she says and then pushes past me and runs down the street toward school_...and there we have it the usual belittling from my sister I guess now I can start my day I sigh_...

School for me is the same as for any other student I study hard do well on exams and I don't talk a lot with people. I keep to myself, but I'm not anti-social or anything. I have a couple of close friends Kohei Akagi and Manami Tamura. Manami and I have been friends since we were little kids and hang out some at her house. Her relatives are always trying to pair us up like some married couple. I know she has feelings for me but I wont ever see her that way so I just try to play it off and ignore it. Akagi on the other hand I met at school here early on when I met him he was a wise cracking jokester with I think a huge sister complex..._I'm still trying to prove it of course_.. I got him involved in my training regiment quietly of course, and now he's just about as physically trained as I am, he is my training partner for karate after school. Yeah I don't know where I would be in my martial arts study without my good buddy Kohei.

I come into class and sit down and greet both Manami and Kohei and then set my books up for class. It's at this point Kohei starts talking with me in a low conversation tone. "He Kyosuke did you get approval for our trip to Tokyo? I really want to see what you and I are capable of man"

"Yeah Kohei were good my dad said it was alright now we just need to go ask Tanaka if he will withhold our names until its time to register for the tournament when we arrive." "Yeah good call there Kosaka we don't need any unwanted attention from classmates asking questions" Kohei says. Manami then speaks up and ask what it is we are whispering about. "Nothing serious Manami I am just asking Kohei about an assignment in history we have a paper due." Manami looks at me with some hesitation but then goes back to talking with a few of her friends from across class.

"Man Kyosuke she's really been keeping tabs on us lately hasn't she?" "Yeah I think she's trying to figure out what we have been up to Kohei but things will quiet down after Tokyo man I am sure of it." "Well Kyosuke I think you and I have a shot at winning it all were getting really good now. Who would believe that even Tanaka can't beat you in sparring now Kosaka." "Thanks Kohei but look at you no one in this class would believe that you and I can spar evenly now." "We have come along way Kosaka lets just show them this weekend, were really going to surprise them in Tokyo."

It was at this point the bell rang and the long boring first half of my day began. After the first half of the day Kohei Manami and I went to lunch and it was there that something unusual happened. I sat down at our senior table and started to eat Kohei went to get his bread addiction fix and Manami decided that she was going to eat with a few friends at another table. So there I was alone eating when a first year girl with red hair pig tails came over to interrupt my meal.

"Excuse me are you Kyosuke Kosaka?" she asked. I took a look at her and noticed right away she looked like the model type..._oh great another high class girl_..."yes I am, who are you if I may ask?" _Geez manicured and painted nails just like hers...great.. _"My name is Kanako Kurusu and I am a friend of your sister Kirino."_ F*ckin figures...sigh..._At this answer I now narrowed my eyes at her and took a deep breath to calm myself,

I do care for my sister but I don't want to deal with her cronies. "What do you want Kurusu-san I am trying to eat my lunch here." This startled her a bit and she took a few steps back. I had hoped this would be enough to send her on her way but she steeled her gaze upon me and stepped back in to ask a further question.

"Look Kosaka sempai I am not trying to be a bother but I have something I need to show you, would you mind if I sit down?" Since I knew that there was no way now she would leave me alone I decided to humor her. "Alright Kurusu-san have a seat and show me what it is you need to." At this she sat down uncomfortably inside my personal space and pulled out her smart phone.

"This is what I need to show you Kosaka sempai." When I looked at the phone I was not ready for what I saw. There was a picture of me and Kohei in the middle of a sparring match in the old gym. Students don't use it anymore so we decided to battle without our shirts and it looks like somehow she got a photo of this. I raised an eyebrow and did my best calm look over at kurusu-san while inside my heart was thumping a mile a minute at what these pictures would do if they spread.

"Alright Kurusu-san you now have my undivided attention" I said to her in a very dangerous voice. She was now smiling very widely quite unconcerned and then said "my name is Kanako and I would like you to call me that from now on no honorifics just my first name."

"I don't know you well enough to do that Kurusu-san" I told her not giving into her blackmail. "Its Kanako or do you want me to show the other first years these pictures of you and Akagi sempai?" It was right about this time that Akagi came up and saw those images as went around to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Hey Kosaka who is this little red-head?" "Hey Akagi this is Kanako and she seems to have some dirt on us man." Kanako smiled again at the use of her name from me and then looks over to Akagi. "Yeah Akagi sempai I happened to walk by the old gym when I was on my way to my club activity last week and to my surprise there you two were going at it pretty hard." Akagi looked at her then looked me straight in the eye and slumped back in his seat putting his hands behind his head. "Well Kyosuke looks like she's got us eh?" I just grunted in responds to his comment. "Well what is it you want from us Kurusu-san?"

She smiled widely again and stated "nothing from you akagi-san but this guy over here as she looked over at me will be spending some time at lunch with me each day for a while." This cause Akagi to stifle a laugh and I looked over to him with a disgusted look. "Look Kanako I am not sure why you want to bother with a guy like me but I am sure my sister and the rest of your friends would miss you at lunch right?"

"Oh that's no problem because Kirino and Ayase and our two other friends eat lunch at a different time than I do, so this will work out well." I looked over to Akagi for help and he just shrugged at me helplessly, so I had to make a decision do I eat lunch with a first year girl? or do I let photos of me and Akagi get passed around for gossip and who knows what else...Sigh "alright Kanako you got me I'll eat lunch with you on one condition."

Kanako looked a little nervous but said "what is your condition?" "We have to eat up on the roof out of sight I don't need any questions being asked and you can't tell my sister or any of your friends or the deal is off." To this she smiled again and agreed and used Akagi as her witness. she then got up and walked away but not before looking back over her shoulder brushing a hand through her hair and saying "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow Kyosuke-kun"..._ Just great _I thought, how did I get myself into this mess...and why is she using my first name?

Now that Kanako had left I looked to Kohei "man this is a fine mess I have gotten myself in to here and why did she just ignore you Kohei? "I mean you are in those photo's too." "I don't know Kyosuke but I think she might have a thing for you." "What!? you got to be kidding me, I bet she just hears my sister talk bad about me and she wants to get in on tormenting me as well, they are friends after all."

"I don't think so Kyosuke but there's only one way to know for sure...and that's have lunch with her." "I sure hope your wrong Kohei by the look of her I think she is trouble man with a capital T."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is the second chapter of my fanfictions there will hopefully be more chapters to come._

_we pick up where we left off, it looks as though Kyosuke will have his hands full early on and its will be interesting to see how I can write the tournament and the plot twister there too. As usual you are welcome to review or PM me I might respond I might not. -dj tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

_**Chapter 2: The secrets out**_

Well after our lunch fiasco we headed back to class to finish out our day and I was never so glad to see the end of a day come. What with Manami playing twenty questions, kohei teasing me about the first year and my new blackmail lunch buddy life was starting to get a little to hectic in school for my taste. There is a silver lining to this and that is when I get home today my sister wont be there because of her track team.

Kohei and I head out of the gate and say our goodbyes and I make my way home I am almost there when I run into my mother Yoshino walking home with grocery bags, I call out to her and catch up taking a couple of the bags from her. Hello Kyosuke no club activity today? No mom I'm not really in any clubs at the moment (_I lie because yeah I am in Karate Club_) so I was headed home when I saw you.

That is great I could use a had with this stuff lets head on home. Sure thing. So there we were on our way home and enjoy some mother son bonding I guess, she asked me about classes and I was curious about what we were having for dinner looks like sir fry beef she tells me which is great because we have been eating alot of curry and I need a break from it.

We get home and walk in I set the bags down to take off my shoes, then I head into the kitchen to drop off the bags and tell my mom I'll be up in my room studing a while before dinner. she lets me know dinners in two hours she wants to wait for dad and kirino to get home before we eat. I though as much..amd thats when I see it as i put my shoes in the cubby hole there is a white plastic box on the floor under it..._huh what is that? _I pick it up to find that it looks like an anime box.

I take a quick glace toward the kitchen to make sure mom isn't looking this way and slip the box under my shirt and stroll up stairs. I go into my room and lock the door and take it out to check it over. Hmmm the title says it Stardust Witch Meru. _what the heck is this seems pretty risky for a cartoon that girl doesn't leave much to the imagination _i think to myself.

It's not until I open the case I get the real shock! Inside is what I think can only be a described as a porn game and the title is Make love your little sister! I drop the item on my bed and let out a deep breath._ who in this house would have this stuff? _I'm pretty sure its not dad's he hates anime/porn and doesn't approve of this and I know my mother wouldn't be into porn...at least I think. Its not mine this is the first I have seen of it..and then it dawns on me this could only be one persons disc...Kirino!

I set down at my desk and ponder the implications of this. First off I could drop this in moms lap but if I did, it could go badly and if my father got involved there would be some really stiff punishment handed out to Kirino. This at first sounds like a pretty good thing..._god knows she deserves it_... but something holds me back. Yeah even though she scowls at me and gives me a god awful cold stare I wouldn't want that much trouble brought down oh her.

No I have better idea..one that might just get rid of my new lunch buddy in the process, i'll just have to wait until after dinner tonight to put my plan into action. First though I have to do something to get it rolling I take the disc and put it in my desk drawer. I then pull out a piece of notebook paper and write a little note and stuff it in the box.

Next thing to do is a bit risky but it will be worth it. I creep out of my room and down the hall to Kirinos room. I quietly open the door and am instantly asailed by more girly smells that a teenage boy my age should be dealing with and quietly step into her lair. One word discribes my sisters room...pink... _god how could someone have this much pink in a room it hurts the eyes_ i think to myself.

Oh well let's make this quick I go over to her bed and drop the box on top of her pillow I know she real picky about her room so she will know something is out of place but by then I'll be down at the table..._this is going to be rich heh_. I head back to my room and for the next hour I do my studys. I hear the door open after that hour then I know my father Daisuke is home and its time to head down for dinner.

I make my way down to the kitchen and give the formal greeting and my father looks up and greets me with the usual appraising stare. I sit down at the table and he ask how my friends are doing for this weekend...I think this through and get the meaning stating that my friends are doing well and the hang out should be good.

I can tell even though my mother is not looking our way she is listen quite closely but she isn't catching on to what we are saying. Once I answer I get a nod of approval from my father and he goes back to reading the paper. Its about this time the front door opens yet again and my dear sister has arrived home from school and track. I am home Kirino says from the front door getting a greeting from my mother in the kitchen.

She makes her way into the kitchen and says hey mom hey dad I am home what are we having for dinner? "Well kirino were having stir fry beef but not until you go change and wash up real quick" my mom says. At this Kirino turns tail and heads up stairs to get prepared for dinner. _Boy is she in for a suprise when she goes in that room heh._ Ten minutes or so pass before Kirino returns to the table for dinner and she sits down next to me unphased it seems but I can tell she found my little suprise for her.

Dinner passes without any issue many of the usual family conversations pass with ease but the whole time I can tell Kirino is watching me from the corner of her eye and seems quite distracted. Its then my mom ask Kirino "honey is there something wrong you seem distracted." "No mom I just have alot of work to do so I think I am going to finish up and head up stairs." She then gets up and cleans her dishes and bumps me with a growl as she walks past...I get the message loud and clear.

I also inform my parents dinner was great and I'm off to the bath which is down stairs and since I came prepared with my bath items I head down the hall into the bathroom disrobe and hop in the tub, I won't be headed back up yet.._so ha Kirino stew a bit more_...now where is that shampoo?

**Kirino**

This has been the worst day I have had in forever. First I get to school and Ayase points out that my clothes have a rip in them...great..Then I find out that I have a PR event for eternal blue the same day I am supposed to have a track meet...perfect.. Now after thinking about that lost_ item _of mine I get home and find an empty case on my pillow with a note in it.

This said note only had two words "_I know_" and the initian K. Well I hope that baka understood that bump at dinner because if doesn't return that item to me there is going to be hell to pay. _What is taking him so long? _I guess I will head up to my room and make that call while I wait because I still have no idea what Kanako ment when I asked her where she was at lunch.

She says I was _around_...yeah right she is holding something back and then telling me that she has a different lunch schedule whats up with that? We have always had lunch together me her and Ayase I cant believe that shes talking about ditching us..._she is hiding something...maybe it's a boy that is the only reason she would bail on us...maybe_

I pick up my phone open it and dial her number..._ring ... ring_...Hello? Hey there Kirino whats up why are you calling? "Oh you!..you know why I am calling to get to the bottom of why you are so evasive about why you wont be at lunch with us!"

"Kirino I told you that my schedule got changed and I have to eat lunch at a different time thats it no other reason..why are you asking?" "W-W-Well I think its because you are hiding something from me and Ayase...is...is it a boy?" I say really hyper. "W-what what are you talking about Kirino you aren't making sense, have you got a cold because you must be hallicinating if you think that."

"Well Kanako I guess if you are sure I'll let it go for now (_though I still think shes hiding something_). So what do you think I should do about my tack meet and the PR event? I really want to go run but they said you me and ayase have to be at the PR event at the tokyo dome because its in our contract..shoot!" Kanako thinks on this for a bit and the phone is silent until she blurts out "Well I say fake an injury! I mean there will be other track meets and we have an obligation for modeling I think its an easy choice!" Sheesh you would Kanako why'd I even ask I thought. I am going to have to do something about it. "Well Kirino look on the bright side at least there will be tons of guys our age there! We might meet that mystery guy you say your always dreaming about!"

"Shhhh Kanako thats a secret and thats not going to happen...wiat a sec Kanako I just heard a door shut I need to go I'll talk with you tomorrow at school Kana-Kanna." "Sure rino see ya then..bye." I hang up the phone and creep over to the wall and put my ear to it sure enough that baka aniki just got back to his room its time he and I had a little talk and I get my property back or else.

**Kyosuke**

Just about the time I get back to my room drying my hair with my towel my door starts to rattle hard at the transgression of my would be imouto attacker. _Good thing I put in a new lock on that door...heh she wouldn't know that since she hasn't talked to me in months _I think to myself.

I wonder what is going to happen when I unlock that door, once it stops rattling because she can see she isnt getting in. I unlock it and step back to sit on my bed and dry my hair. Boom she storms in yelling "Look here bakaaaa...what is your damage put on some clothes" as she turns around fast to avoid looking me over. "Yeah good to see you to my imouto." "Well if you could have waited a few more minutes I would have been dressed get out a sec and Ill change." I can tell shes glancing back at me as she scurries out into the hall. Once I am dressed she comes back in much more subdued.

Now what is it you want Kirino? she wont make eye contact with me and _that is quite a blush creeping up her neck isn't it. "_Y-y-you know why I am here give it back this minute"..."Well I am not sure what it is you are talking about exactly maybe we should ask mom?" "DONT!" she yells and I can see her grit her teeth and ball both fists, I can also see tear starting to well up in her eyes. _I just wanted to tease her a bit I don't really want to hurt her feelings. _

"Whoa there Kirino calm down here is your disc?" I pop over to my desk and get it out. she lunges for it but I back away " now wait a sec here I have a couple of conditions"..."Stupid baka I knew you would try to blackmail your own imouto" Kirino says. "Its not like that I just need 2 favors are you game or not?" "What what is it you want?" she stammers out.

"First I want you to hide this stuff better god knows what might happen if mom or dad sees this stuff ok?" "Ok" she mumbles out to me. "The second condition is"... _ I sit back on my bed and put my elbows on my knees and cross my hands in front of me thinking exactly how to word this_. "I am having a problem with a friend of yours and I need you to pursuade this person to stop a certain quest they seem to be on. I am not gonna say which friend of yours or what the issue is you have to figure it out and stop them. Do we have a deal?"

Kirino narrows her eyes at me and huffs "How am I supposed to do anything with that little bit of information?" "Thats your problem Kirion do we have a deal or not?" "Sheesh alright you baka aniki." I give the disc back to her and tell her I have no Idea why she like that kind of porn stuff but whatever I wont judge and yeah yeah I'll keep quiet, have a good night.

I go to usher her out of my room when she stops dead in her tracks and turns around into my chest and mumbles something.. Im startled by her stopping and leaning into me but I ask her to repeat what she said. In a hushed quiet tone she says, "You wont make fun of me for playing this kind of stuff and you wont tell anyone?" My heart is beating a mile a minute with the sweet smell of_ what is that strawberrry coming from her hair?_..I can feel it dulling my sense but I shake my head and come back to myself.

"Y-y-yeah I'll keep quiet about it don't worry" _was she always this cute?_ She looks up at me and gives me a quiet nod and cute look in those big blue eyes and rattles me a bit and then backs out of my room. I shut the door and walk over to sit on my bed and sigh deeply and think _stupid Kyosuke you cant think like that about her..why is it my sister so cute?_

I berate myself a bit more and finally shake the feelings I was having about Kirino then drop down onto my bed for a good night of rest. I lay there and can't help but wonder what it will be like at a tournement so large on saturday. I can't wait to see how I stack up against the competition as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_legal jargen:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

_Well here we are Chapter 3 and 4 will be on soon still proofreading it. this chapter will be quite interesting! I feel I am building some good storyline and plenty of drama to go with it. I owe a big shot out to Not-A-Cop and Dbzsotrum9 thanks for the reviews! Keep bustin my balls on grammar I hate those errors to! As usual you are welcome to review and PM I might respond, I might not - Dj Tenki_

_**Chapter 3: Suspision, Discovery &amp; An Inconvienent Truth**_

**Kyosuke**

I awoke as usual to do my morning training, got up shook out the cobwebs from the night before with a might yawn. I scratched myself in a few manly places not unlike most guys my age and got dressed for my morning run. As usual I crept down stairs and out the door and I was shocked by how warm it was outside this morning.

"How can it be this warm already when the stars are still out?" I asked. Well nothing to it but to do it and I started my run. I had traveled about two miles into my run when I got an unexpected suprise as I rounded the corner near the warehouses there was girl running right at me! I narrowly avoided making contact and called out a "Whoooa!" as I tripped to the ground to avoid her. "Hey are you alright? That looked like it hurt when you fell there." this girl stated to me.

I look up only to find a very beautiful girl with long dark hair and a pair of very big blue eyes.._not unlike my sisters..._staring back at me. Isat there a bit stunned but I gather myself and responded. "Yeah I'm gonna be ok just a few bumps and a scratch on my forearm but nothing to worry about" as I got back to my feet. "Hey who are you and why would you be running so early in the morning?" I asked this very attractive girl.

"Well it isn't polite to stare so hard at a girl when you haven't introduce yourself first and almost knocked her down?" she said flatly to me. This made me feel for some reason that I was talking to my sister again..."I guess you have a point there my name is Kyosuke nice to meet you and sorry for almost knocking you down." "Well Kyosuke my name is Ayase and its nice to meet you too and dont worry about it I almost hit you too."

"Well anyway why were you running so early in the morning Ayase, I don't see anyone ever out here this early." To this she seemed hesitant to answer but then looked me in the eye and responded "W-W-Well I have a reason to be out here like this...its kinda complicated if you have a mintue I can try to explain it to you."

I think I might be setting myself up for more trouble but I responded in kind. "Sure I'll listen to you I have a few minutes before I need to get back to running." We moved over to an old bench by the warehouse fence and have a seat. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable to be sitting kinda close to such a beauty but I take a deep breath and try to hold a neutral gaze. "So what is it that brings a nice girl out here early?" I ask again.

"Well are you familiar with a company Eternal Blue?" _Hmmm why does that sound so familiar to me_.. "No cant say I have ever hear of that company Ayase." "Well they are a clothing company and its because of them I am out here, I model thier clothing line with a few of my school friends."

Its at this moment it hits me, _crap thats the company my sister works for shit!_ I keep my neutral tone saying "Wow I bet that is something to be in that line of work. So that company makes you run that seems pretty harsh doesn't it?" "No Kyosuke they dont force me to run..its just that I have these two friends and there always hogging down the free food I swear! It seems no matter how much they eat they can just keep fitting into whatever and I am always having to watch every little thing, then I get on the scale and gain like three pounds"

At this point Ayase is rambling very fast and blurting out her private thoughts when she catches herself and feels quite embarrassed. _Heh that is funny_, but I have to play the concerned guy here.. "Wow that is not right darn those friends of yours but if its any consulation I think you look great Ayase, you dont have anything to worry about."

She huffs at this comment but responds "Well let me tell you something Kyosuke modeling isn't easy I always have to watch what I eat but thats just the way it is so here I am running." she huffs with a big sigh. "Well hang in there I think you will be alright just don't let it get to you Ayase."

"I need to get going Ayase but it was nice talking with you take care running around corners in the future!" I start to get up and take off when she says "I will and it was nice to meet you Kyosuke...maybe I will see you around?"

At this I knew where she was headed and I had to cut this off no need to get involved with my sisters model friend nope. "Yeah maybe...well take care" as I got up and bolted down and around a corner, _So thats another of my sisters friends they just keep coming out of nowhere, man she was pretty...but a model...nothing but trouble._ I finish my thoughts along with my run and head back inside and upstairs to get some more rest before school.

I manage through breakfast as usual not withstanding the continued icy glares from my sister now that I know her _secret_ and get up and roll out the door to school. Once again I am assulted with a "Hey Baka! wait up already geez you forget you have a sister?" "Yeah I remember I have one, its just we haven't talked in a while Kirino" I say with slight sarcasim.

"What is it you want Kirino?" she starts walking next to me and then says "Well about its about your favor..I thought about it and I need more information if you want me to deal with it." I looked at her while we are walking and she give me an angry stare "What? Why are you looking at me..disgusting.."

"Well I was thinking about giving you a little more info but with that outburst I'll hold off go figure it out my imouto." At this she sticks her tounge out at me and says "Baka!" and continues to walk right next to me. "Hey Kirino I have a question for you." "What is it you want?" she says somewhat more subdued. "Whats the name of that company you work for again? The model stuff dad lets you do."

"Why do you want to know hmm? You going to stalk me or something...gross!" "No you baka-imouto I was just curious so tell me...please." I can see the wheels turning in her eyes as I look at her while we walk then she looks over at me says "Eternal Blue, that is the company I work for, If you'd pick up a magazine you would know that. I am in like most of them."

At this she starts to puff out her chest and run a hand through her hair. _Man conceited much?_ I think to myself but alas I let it go. _Well that confirms it though I was right when I remembered that talking with Ayase. I'll have to watch my step around that girl for sure. _ "Well thanks for that I was just curious, well were almost to school I imagine you have friends to meet and I dont want to ruin your popular girl reputation."

She looks at me somewhat with suprise on her face at the last comment but I don't give her time to respond. "I'll catch you later my imouto take care." and with that I head onto class. I remember though before I head to class I still have some time so I head over to the Karate club area to talk with Saito Tanka.

Hes full of himself junior that is in charge of the karate club. He is usually milling around in the dojo telling lower class girls about his karate exploits...and sure enough there he is doing exactly that. "Yeah girls tomorrow I'll have this Tournament in the bag. I don't think there will be a lot of competition.." huummhumm I cleared my throat to get Tanaka's attention and he looks over to see me.

I could see some of the confidence in his eyes deflate when he see me standing there. "L-L-Look ladies it seems a friend of mine needs some help here! what can I say it never ends" he says with a smile to the two underclass ladies as they laugh and start to walk past me to the door. _Did one of them just wink at me when she walked past? _"Hey Tanaka laying it on pretty thick there aren't ya?" "Kyosuke what brings you to the dojo today?"

"Well man I just wanted to make sure of the time we are to meet at the train station and to make sure me and Kohei are entered." Tanaka eyes me a bit "Yeah you and Kohei are on the list and I did like you asked and told the team to keep their mouths shut until it actually starts."

"You and Akagi need to be at the bullet train station at 8 a.m. thats when we will be heading out." Yeah good deal its just as I though Tanak is a good guy after all. "Ok Tanaka we will be sure to be there. I am looking forward to the challenge I hope we all do well for the school."

Tanaka laughs at this and shakes his head a bit "Look Kyosuke I know you haven't done a tournament before so don't expect to much there will be a whole lot of guys with something to prove there...but good luck anyway."

"Thanks Tanaka I just hope you and I get to meet in the tournament, I think it would be interesting." At this Tanaka raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle "Sure Kosaka anythings possible maybe heh." "Catch ya around Tanaka see ya tomorrow." With that I walked off to class but once I got there I sighed when I saw there was a commotion in our classroom..._great now what?_

As I closed in on my classroom there were a few guys standing at the door and I overheard them "Who is she? whats she doing sitting at a desk?"one of the two said "I hear she is waiting on Kosaka to get here." the other guy says. _What? Someone waiting on me to get to the classroom?_ I move the two aside and sure enough there is a girl sitting at my desk talking with Kohei, she turns to look at me and that wide smile of hers shows up on her face...

"Ah Kosaka-kun you finally arrived..its so good to see you again!" Im stunned to see its Kanako. "Why are you in my class and what are you doing in my seat Kanako" I whisper to her. "Well I know we are going to do lunch but I really couldn't wait to see you so I thought I would stop by and I saw Akagi-sempai, so I thought I would talk with him while I waited for you."

At this Akagi was doing his best not to laugh at me he had an elbow resting on his desk and his hand over his mouth, I glowered at him. "Look Kanako if you don't head back to your room I will call off the deal." She gave me a light smile and move out of the seat and brought her face up close to my ear and whispered "no you can't Kyosuke or I'll show all my friends those pictures and your secret will be out."

Then she blew in my ear playfully, this caused me to shiver. My classmates gave some collective giggles from the girls and angry stares from the guys all the while I was trying to get control of the situation. "Alright Kanako I will let it slide this time but do it again or you can just show everyone I don't need the aggravation."

At this she apologized and told us goodbye and headed out. Needless to say that after she left the gossiping started and people were not about to settle down until they got more information. All I told them was I was tutoring a lower class-man it looks good for college apps. Many of them gave me a skeptical look including Manami, but it seemed to stop anymore questions because fortunately class started. "Damn it Akagi why didn't you send her on her way when she showed up?" I whispered as the teacher started his lecture on english.

"Sorry Kyosuke she whispered the same threat to me, either she sat there or we get outed. Plus I thought it would be priceless to see the look on your face!" as Akagi stifles another laugh. If looks could kill mine would have killed Akagi on the spot. "Oh well I guess its not going to matter after Saturday, besides I have a side effort to get her off my case as well so whatever."

Akagi makes a questioning face and asks "Side effort what do you mean?" "Nothing man nothing I was just thinking out loud." _I got to watch myself that would be all I'd need to get Kirino on my case as well..._Akagi just shrugged and went back to listening to the lecture. Classes ended for lunch and I broke off from akagi for my first black-mail lunch _oh what fun this will be I thought..._

It seems I made it to the roof first so I take a seat in the shade since its spring and its really started to warm up. I take out my Bento and drink and sit down to eat. Its maybe 5 minutes and then the door opens to reveal and very excited Kanako. "YO-HO Kyosuke hows it going are you ready to eat lunch?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess" as I sighed.

I cant believe I am being subjected to this..._never mind that she is kinda cute for a first yeah I guess...ack what am I thinking!_ "Ahhh earth to Kyosuke you there?" "Wha-whats yeah yeah I was just thinking about a question I had for you Kanako." "Ask away Kyosuke I am a pretty open person" as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Alright then, why is it you wanted to even hang out with me anyway? Your a cute girl and I am guessing a model too if you are a friend of my sisters right?" She turns to look me in the face and scoots a little closer to me, then she says " Well first the reason I wanted to eat with you is simple. I like you I think you are pretty good looking and when I saw you and Akagi-sempai locked in battle I won't lie it made my heart skip a beat!" at this she flushed deeply scarlet but did not move or look away.

I was shocked by her words, no one had ever said that to me before.."Well I appreciate the kind words Kanako but I'm not sure what to think about that I mean I just met you two days ago. you know" At this she started to look a little crest fallen so I tried to rebound her. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, I mean you don't seem crazy or anything so lets at least start there OK?"

This brought the smile back to her face.."That sounds nice Kyosuke friends it is...for now" she murmured but I still caught it, but pretended I didn't. We continued lunch talking about the usual interest and hobby stuff. She said that she did model work for eternal blue as well but she also did Idol work for some companies in Akihabara. I was shocked to learn that she was a dead ringer to cos-play The main character Meru from that anime disc box my sister dropped, this made me laugh. "Whats so funny Kyosuke? do you find it wierd that I do cos-play stuff..I mean its for my job!"

"No No Kanako its nothing like that I just think its great that you can do both modeling and some cos-play work your amazing!" This caused her to blush a deep red and look away. "Seriously you aren't gonna tease me or anything right Kyosuke.."

"I won't Kanako were friends now I don't tease or hurt my friends" I told her and I wasn't kidding either. I looked at my watch and the hour was up so I told her we needed to head back to class. I got up to leave when I felt a grip on my pant leg. "what is it Kanako?" I asked, "you will keep having lunch with me right?"

"Yeah for a while anyway I don't dislike it so I'll catch you tomorrow." She then let go with a big smile as I headed over and down the fire escape that led back down stairs. Her smile was quickly replaced by a gasp as the door shut and a figure walked out from the side of the doorway area.

**Kanako**

"So this is where you ran off to and why you are not having lunch with us Kanako.." "Ayase what are you doing up here!" she gasped. "Well I could ask you the same thing Kanako whats the deal? Why are you up here with Kyosuke having lunch?" "Wha-what? How do you know Kyosuke Ayase I didn't mention his name?" This cause Ayase to flush red herself as she could tell she had been caught.

"Well I might have run into him earlier this morning when I went for my run. Not everyone can hog it down like you and Kirino and not gain a pound." This cause Kanako to chuckle, "Well Ayase I have my reasons for eating lunch with him and they don't include you so don't worry about it ok." Kanako said with a deadly tone to it.

"Well Kanako if you can eat up here then I can too, and I just might." "NO! you cant this time is me and Kyosukes and I wont share it, so so so if you want to talk with him ask him for some other time." This caused Ayase anger to flare and say "fine have it your way but maybe I'll have to let Kirino know that her hentai brother is hitting on first years."

"No Ayase I can't have Kirino know or the deal is off and he wont come up here anymore." "What deal?" At this Kanako could tell the jig was up and she sighed. "Ok Ayase I'll show you but you can't tell Kirino and if you eat lunch with Kyosuke and me you can't take over the conversation deal?" Ayase thought on this but then nodded in agreement, "Deal Kanako now what is it you want to show me?" At this Kanako pulled out her phone and said "Ayase I think your going to like this..."

**Kyosuke**

Once lunch was over I made my way back down to class and people were still talking about this mornings events. When I walked into the room the whispers died down a bit and many guys were still giving me the evil eye and the girls where whispering while they looked at me and giggled some more. _I'm never gonna get to live a quiet life now siiiigh._ I walked over and sat down at my desk and laid my head down on it. After what maybe was 5 minutes Kohei and Manami returned and Kohei sat down next to me."hey how was your lunch date Kosaka?" "Shut it Kohei I don't think the whispers will ever end will they..." Kohei laughed a bit and said "Doubt it, guys are jealous...and maybe some of the girls too?" as he looked around a bit.

"Well anyway Kyosuke did you get a chance to talk to Tanaka about the you know what?" It never dawned on me that I forget to let Kohei know about that. "Oh..thats right yeah were all set for tomorrow man. We need to be at the Bullet train platform at 8 am." "Did he tell you if he kept us quiet until tournament start time Kyosuke?" "Yeah he said he caught some hell for doing it but that he was able to keep the team quiet and were good until show time!"

This made Kohei smile "Wow that is something Kosaka, I cant believe you and I are going to get to fight in the Tokyo Dome man its going to be something." I could quietly feel myself getting excited as well. "Damn right Akagi it really will be something lets just give it our all and show the other prefectures what we are made of man." "Speaking of which Kohei I think we need to practice one more time today after school in the old Gym, I know Tanaka's got the team going through their paces as well, so lets do the same."

"Yeah I need to loosen up before I head home so I'm in Kyosuke see ya after school." After that the rest of the day was uneventful the occasional glare from guys in class which I just ignored and then came the final bell of the day.

I gathered my stuff and stopped by my locker to get my shoes and then I quietly headed out of the back of the common area to head toward the old school building area. _I just cant help the feeling that I am being watched_ I thought as I stopped and scanned the area. _Must just be my imagination I guess_, I headed over to the old gym and went into it and drop my bag on the floor. I pulled out my training Gi and colorless belt. I strip down and get dressed into it and about then is when Kohei shows up. "Hey Kohei glad you made it." " Yeah man my sister stopped me in the hall and was giving me the third degree about helping her at home with some stuff."

"Damn Kohei that sounds like hell, but at least you and your sister get along...maybe a little _too_ well." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Can it Kosaka you know I don't roll like that." "Whats the deal with you and your sweet looking little sister Kyosuke? I mean she is probably the hottest freshman girl here and I bet its not to bad seeing her at home everyday eh eh?" Kohei said with a little to much emphasis.

"Like hell it is Kohei shes the devil, all I get are cold stares and Baka talk all the time. I mean really I think if I went away she'd be the happiest person alive!" Kohei shook his head at my comment, "Wow that's pretty harsh Kosaka she can't be all that bad I mean you are her brother after all. I mean family is still family." he said as he shrugged his shoulders. I could tell Kohei meant well but he didn't understand my situation.

"Well I dunno Kohei I mean there are times I wish she would have a civil conversation with me like she did when she was little, but now I would never admit that to her, and if you say that to her I'll deny it all to hell." Kohei Chuckled, "Yeah like I am going to go up to a famous model and strike up a conversation...even I know those girls are mean, no thanks man." as he gave me a flat stare.

"Don't worry Kysouke your secrets safe with me...like so many others we have heh" He said as he finished getting dressed. What Kohei and I hadn't noticed is that the main entry door had opened and closed during our conversation, and sitting on the floor out of sight but within hearing distance and view was none other than the one that cause my feeling of being followed...Ayase Aragaki..

She had taken one look at Kanako's phone and two things had happened. One she blushed very deeply seeing my chest shirtless, and two she wanted to know where these photos were taken. When Kanako explained that we trained in the old gym she couldn't get it out of her head the rest of the day and with what can only be described and maybe a lustful desire she had to see it in person and that brought her here.

She had been listening the whole time to the conversation of me and Kohei and was now watching as we prepared to do battle with one another. "Alright Kohei I'm not dirting my Gi before the tourney so I'm taking it off, I'll fight shirtless today." Kohei nodded his head in agreement "Yeah good call Kyosuke I'll do the same but lets try not to bruise each other up to much we have to fight hard tomorrow, and I want to be at 100 percent."

"Sure thing Kohei" I said as we took our places bowed to each other and then take stances. In a flash I was on Akagi two forward jabs and a straight Kick which were all blocked, Akagi managed to drop me with a leg sweep but I rolled around and back onto my feet again. It was then that Akagi pressed and popped me in the chest for 1 point.

"Whew Nice one Akagi I'll have to watch for that" as I rubbed the spot he hit. "I've been practicing at home some man." We took our stances again and continue to fight, while this was going on Ayase's eyes were glued to us and her breathing became quite heavy. _This is the first time I have ever seen two boys fight like this, what muscles Kyosuke has...ack! what am I thinking..but his stomach looks soooo good.. stop it Ayase stop it._ We continue this pattern of dodge block kick punch with no clear victor.

Akagi and I continue to counter each others moves until Kohei's phone starts to ring and we stop. I look disgusted at Akagi when he said, "Look man I have to get it it could be an emergency, Hello..yeah I know..I'll be there shortly..NO don't tell mom I'll handle it relax..OK.. bye" I raised an eye brow at Akagis hurried pace. "Sorry Kosaka duty calls my sister is going spastic over making dinner she ain't no house wife, so I have to get home before the folks and help with it." I chuckled at his comment.

"I understand Akagi just make sure you are there at 8 am you miss the train you miss the fight ok!" "Yeah I'll be there man lets get em tomorrow." "Take care man I'm gonna get dressed and head home." "See ya Kyosuke 8 am tomorrow." and with that akagi heads out. Its just me so I strip off my workout pants and put on my shirt and pants to head home. Little did I know Ayase had watched the whole event with eyes glued to my more embarassing parts and still breathing heavily. I grab my bag and head on home none the wiser to any of these events...

_Thank god they didn't catch me_ Ayase thought to herself after she laid there for 5 minutes to make sure Kyosuke and akagi-sempai had left. "Well I can't believe what I just saw...luckyyyy" giggling to herself. "Man would Kanako be jealous if she knew what she missed out on...wait a sec I think its only fair I let her know" as she pulled out her cell to call Kanako...

**Kirino **

_What a hard day of practice that evil woman almost made me run my legs off I swear. _Kirino thought as she had finished changing and was now headed to a local cafe to meet her friends from school Saori and Ruri. Once she arrived she saw that the two of them had already grabbed a booth near the back window.

It was Kirinos favorite spot because she could almost gaurantee a view of a certain baka-aniki that went home that way every day. _Why does he always pass by here across the street so late? I mean class is over a lot earlier, I am going to have to snoop and find out._ "Kirino...hey Kirino you there?" Saori asks as she waves a hand in front of Kirinos face.

"Wha-oh yeah Saori Ruri sorry about that I am just tired from practice." Saori buys this but Ruri solidly stares Kirino in the eyes and says "No you weren't I know that look you were thinking of _him._" Kirino's eyes open wide and her mouth drops open as she tosses out an excuse as to being caught red handed " wha- I- ah you don't know what you are talking about you you you black cat." she indignatly responds. This causes a great amount of laughter from Saori "ahhh Kirino-chan it seems thou does protest to much!" to this Kirino blushes and says "Stop it you two lets talk about what we are actually here for and that's the Anime-Con in a few weeks." Ruri smiles at the attempt to change the subject but then agrees "yes I think we should meet early on that saturday so we won't have to wait long in line."

"I can do one better than that Kirino-chan and Ruri-san I have some connections and got us early passes for entry" Saori says causing the other two girls to smile. "Well I think that settles that then we seem to be prepared for the convention any other news?" Kirino asks. "Well I have one question for you Kirino, may I ask it?" At this Kirino gives Ruri a candid look already knowing what the question is. "What is it Ruri?" Kirino ask with some threat to her response.

"Well Kirino I wanted to know how you and your_ oni-chan _are getting along these days?" This caused Saori to sit up a bit more and pay close attention to Kirino's response. " W-W-Why would you even care he's disgusting.." "Stop it Kirino!" Ruri cuts her off mid sentence. "We both know you love your brother and your hiding it with this tough girl attitude, why don't you just talk to him." Kirino choked up at her response and looking at both her friends she knew she couldn't lie to them they knew her to well. this caused her to deflate and _sigh._

"Look even if I did like him, and I am not admitting anything, he's cold toward me and doesn't really talk to me. He always has a scowl when we talk and I don't know how to be around him comfortably." with that statement Kirino's eyes become a little glassy and she chokes up a bit.

Saori seeing what was about to happen cuts in, "Hey Kirino-chan don't worry its not like your oni-chan would ever hate you. Deep down I know he cares for you greatly I have seen him before and can tell he is a kind guy...and ahhhh kinda hot..." This cause Kirino to look over to Saori and growl.

Ruri smirked at this and adds, "Yeah you know Saori you have a point he is a real pretty boy isn't he...maybe you and I should talk to him sometime ourselves." Kirino looked to Ruri and growled much more deeply and then states "No one puts hands on _my_ aniki unless they want to deal with me!"

Both girls looked at each other and then stifled some laughs "Yeah Kirino you've got it bad for your brother" as they both laugh. After that it was time to head on home all three girls said thier goodbyes and headed out.

_I can't believe them calling my aniki a hotty...I mean hes such a slacker and well mayyyyybe hes got a nice face and his raven colored hair is kind of nice. I mean sure hes got some muscular arms and he's got a six pack...ack! what am I thinking hes my annniiiiki! _

Kirino was brought out of her thought and blush as she almost came to an intersection and low and behold her brother came dashing across in front of her headed down the street to thier house. _Man when did he get that fast? I mean I never have seen him run before but that might even be faster than me..._Kirino turned the corner and continued to walk home seeing Kyosuke make it to the gate and head in..._I wonder why he was in such a hurry?_

**Kyosuke**

_Damn I knew we shouldn't have trained that extra half an hour_ as I dashed down the street. I came to the final intersection near our house I glanced out of the corner of my eyes looking for cars, _don't want to get hit running full bore by a car that would be bad_.

It's then that I catch a glimpse of some honey brown hair and blue eyes. Yep I though she'd be almost home as well, well no time to chit chat I have some items to prepare for my trip tomorrow and I need a bath before dinner. I make the gate and head in and take off my shoes and thats when I hear it..._wait a sec is that yelling I hear?_ I creep down the hall to the door that is my dads study. Inside is my father I think on a phone call and he sounds really upset I step up and listen trying not to make a sound.

"No..No.. Listen here Yuki its not the right time...I know what dad and mom said but it's still to early. I mean seriously I am not sure how he will take it...and her to. I mean the implications of it would have an effect...I know Yuki but seriously at least talk with Yoshino and let her talk to mom and dad when we get there. "

"Maybe she can make them see reason...No! I don't need to ask Kole what he thinks!...No! I want this tabled until Yoshino and I get there Monday then maybe rational heads with prevail and we can wait a little bit longer..."

"I wanted to ask, has Kole come home for over seas...no? hes still working that job...how much longer...oh that long well lets hope it goes quickly I know you miss him...Yes ok...wait I heard the front door open I'll talk to you Monday OK tell mom and dad I love them yeah bye.."

I had heard the door as well and made a dash back down the hall and out into the kitchen. _what the hell was that about? why was he talking to aunt Yuki for, and what was that about?..and why does mom have to talk with her? ...ahhhhh just what the hell was that about!_ I come out of my thought to a Kirino standing about a foot from me staring at me hard and I jump back "Ah! hell what the.." this startles Kirino badly and she stumbles and falls to the kitchen floor "W-W-what the hell is your problem its just me sheesh!" Kirino lashes out at me.

"I'm sorry Kirino I j-j-just have a lot on my mind i didn't see you there." This causes her to eye me suspiciously and say "Well next time don't space out in front of the fridge when I want a drink you baka!" " yeah sure I get it I'll be more careful." as I go to side step her she steps in front of me and looks me straight in the eyes. "H-h-hey if you are having some problem I'll listen to you ...for ..for keeping my secret."

"Thanks Kirino I'll keep it in mind" _man shes making a cute face and those eyes...ack!_ "Well I'm gonna head up and try to rest before dinner so take care Kirino." "Wait Kyosuke I want to ask you something." Kirino says in a small voice. "Yeah what is it you want to ask?" surprised by the question I have no idea what this is about. "Well I know its not my business but you seem to get home pretty late after school has let out each day...you aren't in any clubs so I just wondered what you are doing?"

She then stares hard into my dark brown eyes with those blue sapphires waiting for the truth..._Ah damn it! why did she have to ask that question_. "Look Kirino you want to know really?" She nods her head expectantly. I _sigh_ and respond "Alright if you have a few minutes can you come up to my room?" I can see this makes her visibly uncomfortable but she nods all the same.

"A-A-Alright but no funny business or you'll be sorry!" I chuckle at the oh so guarded response. "Sure Kirino what do you take me for sheesh." We head up stairs and I open the door and wave a hand inviting her into my room. She heads in and I follow and shut and lock the door as she looks a little surprised by this "Calm down I just don't want mom or dad popping in here and getting the wrong idea OK?"

She sits down at my desk and waits with that expectant face again. "OK I'll show you but one, YOU CAN"T FEAK OUT...and two you have to keep it a secret like I am doing for you OK?" she nods again and I can tell she being thoughtful about it.

"Alright I promise I wont tell anyone" she says. I unbutton all the buttons on my shirt and take it off, and all at once Kirino's eyes are as big as saucers and her mouth is agape. "what what happened to your chest and arms and sides...all these bruises!" She bolts up out of the chair, I was not expecting her hands to jump onto my chest rubbing the injuries.."Ah Kirino your a little close to me here." as I try to shift back away from her a bit.

"I DONT CARE you you you baka! how did this happen, who did this I'm going to hurt someone.." I can see tears starting to form in her eyes as her hands wont come off of me she wont calm down. I gently pat her head and bring my face down close to her own since I am foot taller than her.

"Kirino I'll be OK the injuries hurt yes but its not life threatening." she then talks in a very quiet tone and puts her hands back down but won't move out of my personal space _sheesh_ "what caused this tell me the truth I can't stand to see these injuries on you." "Well Kirino for a long while now I have been doing Karate, and I have been working with a friend of mine Kohei Akagi, do you know him?"

She shakes her head and says "Well I don't know him personally but I do know who he is he's with you a lot...di di did he give you these injuries?" Kirino says with some danger to her voice. "Whoa there imouto he did but he trains with me and hes gotten really good as well. The thing is tomorrow he and I will be headed to Tokyo to fight in the Tokyo Dome at the Prefecture National tournament for schools and I think he and I can do really well. Now you know my secret ok?"

Kirino sat there with her eyes closed for a long time thinking about what I had told her. When she opened them what she said surprised me even more "I'm ok with you doing this Karate stuff and I want to wish you luck in tomorrows tournament BUT there will be some concessions to keep this secret." "Like what exactly?" as I raised an eyebrow at my bold imouto.

"Now you don't get to argue this is how it will be, I will be allowed to come into your room after kaa-san and okaa-san have gone to sleep to massage and place a cool cloth on your injuries any way I see fit." Kirino said this and stared me down very serously.

"Wha-wha-I mean just what seriously you don't have to do that I am alright really!" as I blush so hard that there is no way Kirino can't tell. This causes her to smirk and say "NO! NO! I get to do what I want here there is no way I would be alright knowing there are these injuries on my _oni-chan_ and no one else get to touch you!" as she breathed heavily and looked somewhat out of sorts. This caused me to relent _siiiiigh_. "Alright Kirino you can do as you please but no funny business or the deal is off..." I murmur. "Good then aniki I'll be back later tonight and you will be glad I am taking care of you...so..so be grateful!" "Hai Hai" I say in a defeated tone of a responds..._god I am such a push over to her I swear._

The evening went along smoothly after that I was able to get a bath in before dinner and at the dinner table my imouto didn't look quite as harshly at me. I tried to glance at both my parents and see if any of the earlier conversation I ease dropped on was having any effect but my mother looked like her usual happy self with smiles, and my father was a stone wall as ever as he read the paper. I couldn't help thinking I was missing some piece of the puzzle that I couldn't put my finger on.

After I was excused I went up to my room to get my homeowrk done and my eyes started to hurt around 10 pm so I called it quits. I got into some black silk boxers and similar silk shorts and was about to put my white tee on for the night but figured I would forget it if Kirino was serious...which I doubted she'd show up but better be safe than sorry. I turned off the light and layed down on my bed...sleep...came... quickly.

I am not sure how long I was asleep when I felts something soft...I woke up groogily and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of my room I could see the soft white of moonlight coming through my window curtains I was shocked. "Ah your awake..I tried to be gentle so as to not hurt you aniki." Kirino said this in a very soft and caring manner.

Its what she was wearing that made my face heat up badly. She had a pair of her bikini style panties on and one of my long shirts and she was straddling me on my bed! "Kirino whaaaaaats up with this I said no funny businee-s-" She placed a few fingers to my lips and said, "Shhhh Aniki I can dress as I please and I have a cool rag so lay there and be good I also brought something that will help heal the bruises better."

Sure enough on my stomach was a small cosmedic jar of some type of wax that she was applying to my chest and stomach and massaging it in. The sight of her in the moonlight with her honey blond hair falling down into her face unclipped and the shirt and panties was making it very difficult for an 18 year old boy like me to stay calm. She then stopped and leaned down to my ear and said "Aniki I'm a high school girl nothing to be embarassed about if _it_ rises I wont get mad so relax"

At this statement I was so stunned and somewhat defeated I release that I was holding in a breath so Islowly exhaled and decided I should just do as she said and let go and rest. Once she saw that I was showing no more resistance she stated, "Good Aniki just take me in with your eyes in the moonlight, rest and let me heal these bruises then I'll go back to my room ok?" _siiiiigh...this so wrong... _I was thinking.

"Alright Kirino thanks for taking care of me." It did feel good as she worked in the medicine it wasn't to long before I was told to roll over on my stomach so she could do my back...mmmmm that felt good _god theres just now way that my sister can be this cute._ I thought as her soft massaging hands and my fatigue finally took me back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I just want to tell all of you who have written reviews they had a positive affect on me. I have gone back and revised every chapter one at a time. Grammar sentence structures all of it. I'll get this cleaned up and moving forward these chapters will be readable darn it! I'd like to thank all 11 reviews for busting my grammar ballz keep it up. Now for the story, This chapters going to have some ass kicking action, Kyosuke isn't going to be given a choice...did mention feelings yeah feelings...We got a long way to go...I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I am enjoying writing it. As usual fell free to review or PM me. I might respond or I might not - DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 4: Let the games begin!...and the Mischief?**

My alarm went off bringing me out of a very deep and restful sleep. _Man I am feeling a bit better here what the heck? _I thought as I sat up and then it hit me..._Kirino? was that all a dream or did that actually happen last night? _No that did happened as the memories flashed before my eyes of my sister last night in the soft glow of the moon.._stop it Kyoskue yes she is beautiful but stifle those feelings now! _I tell myself. Huh my bruises feel a lot better and the soreness I had is mostly gone...

My face starts to heat up once again as those thought of my sister and her attire last night creep back into my mind and distract me from the events that are about to take place today..._No! you don't have time for that Kyosuke and you can't think about her in that way...get it together!_ I gave my face a light slap and push the thoughts as deep down as I can and get up to get ready. I get dressed in my usual dark-colored gear grab my bag of Karate gear and checked it. Gi check..Pants..check..white colored belt..check.

I hadn't tested yet in the club to advance in rank for a higher belt, but that didn't really matter to me a belt doesn't prove your skill, I am hoping that the other competitors will under-estimate me giving me the element of surprise. _Whats this?_ Inside my bag is a simple note and it reads: "_Good luck today in your tournament, if you give it your all no one will stop you -Kirino"_ Sheesh my imouto writing me a support note, this causes those sudden and strange warm feelings to spread across my chest again..._stop it you have to stay focused! _

Again I had to stifle the feelings that were threatening to make me feel more that sibling affection. I put the note back into my bag zipped it up and quietly headed down stairs. I go into the kitchen to find my father sitting at the table in the dark. _What the heck is he doing up this early on a Saturday? _I thought_. _"Hey dad why are you up so early today?" I asked as quietly as I can not wake my mother. "Kyosuke could you have a seat at the table please."

"Sure" I said as a walked over and sat down across from him. "Kyosuke I wanted to wish you some luck today, I know you have trained hard and will bring honor to the Kosaka clan." _Did I just hear praise from my father? I don't believe it.._ I am brought out of my thoughts as my father speaks to me again. "Just make sure that you know when to accept defeat should you get to a breaking point. I will find no shame in such an action if you have given your all and have nothing left, then nothing more can be asked of a man." I looked at my dad wide-eyed by his statement, I almost fell out of my chair. My father is old school and does not give praise often so when he does its best to heed his advice.

"Thank you father I will give it my all, and as you say should I get to the point at which I feel I am going for broke I shall accept my fate." At this even in the dark I could see a look of approval on his face and he gave me a slight nod. _Man this has been a strange 24 hours with my family, I am really not sure what is likely to happen next_. I was brought out of my thoughts again by an extra statement from my father.

"Kyosuke I want you to know before you leave this morning that me and your mothers trip has been pushed up. It seems your grandparents would like us to come sooner than expected, so we will not be here when you return home from Tokyo." _I wonder if that has something to do with the call I overheard the other day... _ "Please watch the house and take care of your sister as well." I just know I am asking for trouble with this question, but honestly my curiosity was getting the better of me the longer we talked.

"What matter would be so pressing that they would ask you and mom to come earlier than you wanted to?" _I asked hoping for some enlightenment after that call I overhear. _"Don't worry yourself Kyosuke it is nothing serious..your relatives make even the smallest matter a huge issue for no reason. We will go and try to resolve it for them. that is all I will tell you."

At this I knew not to press my luck so I got up to leave when my father spoke again. "Oh I gave Kirino permission to have her friends over if she feels the need, but only after your mother demanded it, so try to keep them out of trouble as well." I could tell that it wasn't by choice that those friends of hers were coming over _seems Kirino played the mom card on dad heh poor guy never had a chance.._

"Sure dad I'll try to keep the place from getting wrecked, I think I'll have some breakfast and head out to get to the station early I don't want to miss the train." With that I got up stopped by the fridge and grabbed a sausage muffin and tea and headed outside to eat on the porch. I sat down and started to eat and my mind started to drift as I took a bite.

_Don't worry aniki if you get bruised up again we will repeat this treatment...what in the world is she thinking? I mean it was one thing to massage my injuries but dressed like that...and whats with dad? what issue could be so serious that they need to leave before I even get back..and that call to what was that about? _I shook my head and hadn't even noticed all my food was gone and my tea was empty as well. I decided that these distractions could wait so I got up tossed the wrapper and bottle in the recycle bin near the door and headed out the gat to get to the station.

It took me about ten minutes to walk to the train station from our house. When I got there Kohei and three of the other guys were standing on the platform. They gave me a nod as I walked up but I could tell there was some tension on their faces and I wasn't sure why. "Hey Kohei and guys how are you all doing?" I asked in a serious and neutral tone. "Hey Kosaka glad you could make it, these two guys were just telling me that our team is going to be three guys short for the tournament due to sickness and injury."

Kohei and the other two looked grim. "Hey Kyosuke do you think you and Kohei can really compete in this thing?" a large boy about six-foot tall asked. his name was Shaka and he was considered to be third best in the karate club. "Yeah Shaka I think you and Shin there will be surprised when you see how hard me and Kohei trained for this." Both Shin and Shaka looked somewhat skeptical at my comment like they didn't believe me, it was then Shin spoke up.

"Well with the other three guys not coming there will only be five of us competing from our school in the Chiba prefecture, so I hope you guys are as good as you say." Shin when you looked at him had steel grey eyes and sharp-looking face to match, his frame was a medium build but very toned. From what Kohei had told me Shin took everything serious and never relaxed, he didn't have much of a sense of humor, so I knew this was going to be an interesting time.

Before I could respond our Club leader showed up. "Ah well it looks like everyone that will be able to compete is here, good to see you Shin, Shaka, Kohei and Kyosuke. You all ready to give it your all for our school and prefecture?" The confidence from Tanaka made me shake my head he seemed to believe we had already won but we all gave a silent nod in agreement. "Well then let's get ready because our ride is about five minutes out according to the screen there."

"Hey Tanaka how many people do you think will show up from our school since it's all the way in Tokyo?" I wanted to know how much gossip we would be looking at come Monday. "I'm not real sure Kyosuke, the last tournament was this large so I'd guess about one hundred of the schools students showed last time isn't that right Shaka?" Shaka looked over at Tanaka then back over to me and responded "What are you worried about Kyosuke, I'm sure your going to hold your own no problem, also why'd you have Tanaka hold your names until registration anyway?"

At this I looked over to Kohei and after a few seconds he gave me a nod clearing the air I guess would be good.. "Well Shaka it's like this, I don't want undue attention regardless of how I do in this tournament I like to keep a low profile. Kohei's the same as me. As soon as people from our school know what we can do it might start getting like it does with Tanaka there and I don't want that kind of attention."

Tanaka raised an eye brow and then commented "Oh Kosaka it's not the bad I mean yeah the ladies pester ya sometimes but for the most part it's a good kind of pester." he said as he gave a smile then a chuckle. It was when I looked back over at Shin that I knew something was up he had a big grin on his face and he gave a pretty easy-going laugh and stated to Shaka "You didn't tell them Skaka? about the tournament?"

"Nah Shin I thought I would let it be a surprise I kind of wanted to see the look on their faces heh." Then Kohei who had watched this exchange piped up "What is it you're not telling us guys?" Tanaka answered for them. "Well I had a feeling some of our guys would bow out and once I knew you guys were looking to stay anonymous I may have forgotten to tell you all the details."

"Like what exact details are you talking about Tanaka?" I said dangerously. "Well this event is so large because of two reasons first its in Tokyo and its in the dome, and second is the main sponsor is none other than Eternal Blue some clothing company. They are going to Televise the tournament and I'd imagine most everyone around will be tuning in heh, no pressure or anything."

I almost felt the world fall out from under my feet at the thought of the TV viewing audience numbers. Then it hit me..."Hey you said the sponsor would be who again?" this time Kohei answered and looked me dead the eye "Eternal Blue Kyosuke.." and with a nod he knew what I was thinking. _Damn it! that means I bet there going to be there Kirnio, Kanako and Ayase shit this is just what I was trying to avoid._

"Well to late to back out now Tanaka so I'm still in but you and I are going to have some words when this is over.." I said with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. "HA! I look forward to it Kosaka it will be good to try to take back that lose from earlier when we were training!" at this both Shin and Shaka raised an eyebrow they weren't aware I had bested Tanaka in combat. "Yeah yeah looks like the train is pulling in time to get this circus under way."... I _siiiiiighed as I stepped _on to the passenger car.

Once inside our group took our seats at the back in the last car and I decided I would sit alone for a few as we started to travel to Tokyo I had a few things on my mind I needed to chew over. _I'm really not so worried about the crowds although I doubt school life is ever going to be the same after this. No what I am really worried about is what are those three going to do once they find out the truth, and how will they act toward me? _ The thought of Ayase and Kanako flirting with me wasn't a unpleasant one other than I think they are to young for me...but the mental flashbacks from last night have really been playing on my mind. _What is Kirino going to think exactly and what is with the sudden change in her attitude toward me? _

I hadn't noticed as I looked out the window thinking Kohei had quietly come and sat down across from me and was studying my face very closely. "Hey Kyosuke whats up man? I can't put my finger on it but it looks like you have something on your mind...want to talk about it?" I looked up and thought, man my face must be an open book now. I steeled my emotions as best I could and responded. "Well Kohei I do have something on my mind"

I glanced around the passenger car to make sure the rest of the team was away from us and they were. They were sitting up near the front of the car so I continued. "What I am about to tell you Kohei stays just between us alright?" He raised an eyebrow at this but he nodded in agreement. "Sure Kyosuke I'm not one to show secrets, how long have we know each other man?" I raised an eyebrow and thought about that, yeah he and I had known each other a long time so I knew what I was going to tell him wasn't going to get around, but that didn't make me any less anxious.

"Well last night at the refrigerator Kirino stepped up in front of me as I walked past her and wouldn't let go until I explained my late arrivals at home that have gone on for a while now." Kohei had a look of disbelief on his face. "You blew her off right Kyosuke?" I shook my head in the negative, "You know at first I almost did Koehi but that earnest face and those blue eye looking up at me worked my will power out of existence. I thought long and hard but I brought her up to my room and show her my chest and back." Kohei whistled at that statement, "Damn it Kosaka we both know that would cause a ton of questions to be asked, so what happened?" I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms.

"Yeah I knew what I was getting into or so I though instead of blackmailing me or the usual ridicule she leaped up and her hands went to my chest exploring the injuries." At this Koheis eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Is that so? What did she say after that?" I now had Kohei undivided attention. "The questions came a mile a minute, who did this to you? she asked, How did this happen? Then swear to god she said I needed to know who did this so I can cause them injury." Kohei out right laughed at that comment from Kirino, "Wait a second, this makes no sense Kyosuke your telling me that your cold little sister was worried about you?" It sound just as crazy to me when Kohei said it out loud but I guess that was the case.

"Yeah..yeah Kohei I guess she was. I had to calm her down when she almost started crying because she thought I was in real pain." "Well don't that beat all, she really did care about you after all Kosaka, so how does that make you feel?" I put on a serious face because I was about to show what I had tried to deny this whole morning. "Wait you didn't let me finish man it what came after that has me thinking..when she saw those injuries ahhh she decided that treatment was in order Kohei.."

Kohei sat back in his seat with a very confused face but continued to listen. "She then told me she would come to my room after my parent went to sleep and massage some medicine into my chest shoulders and back and that I had no say in the matter it was closed." Kohei snickered at me and slapped his knee I glowered at his response but continued. "I thought she wasn't serious so I went to sleep last night like usual only to be awakened by her on top of me in...erm...uh...less than respectable clothing... doing just what she said she would."

At this my face I was sure was very red and Kohei had quite the astonished look on his face and said, "Go on man I'm listening." "I tried hard not to enjoy that massage...and the view but she said some things that really went straight to my core and sorta broke my will at keeping her at a distance. So now to me it seems there might be something more going on with here than simple sibling affection from her and it concerns me."

"I can understand that Kosaka I mean it is your little sister right, you don't want to give her the wrong idea...right?" I shook my head rapidly in agreement with Kohei, "That's what is bothering me Kohei...I know I shouldn't, and it can't be that way but I can tell I am having feelings that are way out-of-bounds and the real problem is it's not bothering me all that much.."

Kohei sat there a long time with his eyes closed thinking...to me it seemed way longer than I had ever seen him think about anything.."So Kohei what do you think man? I'd like to know." He opened his eyes looked at me and whispered, "Man Kyosuke that is really tough, I mean we both know that it can't go anywhere, it would lead to nothing but trouble. It's just that when a person falls in love it has shit to do with logic...it just the heart wants what the heart wants I guess.." Kohei folded his arms and continued.

"I mean seriously I just don't see how you can do anything with it man, it...it..it pains me to say it, but I think for now you need to think a lot more about it on your own and choke down those feeling as much as you can. It's not really the best advice I know but its all I have for you..sorry man." I had to agree with Akagi it did make sense even if it did bother me a bit.

"Yeah man maybe you are right..but shes threatening to do that massage thing when we train or she thinks I am injured and I don't have the heart to tell her no.." "Plus man in my heart of hearts I dunno if I want to tell her no...this is soooo messed up." Kohei looked at me and chuckled "Well Kosaka you'll just have to humor her I guess but don't let her get to you, try to do your best to keep it outside her boundaries so you can keep at least a little control...hope that advice helps Kosaka."

"Yeah Kohei I wasn't sure who to talk to this about but I'm glad it was you, so thanks man." Kohei leaned back and gave me one of his goofy grins, "Sure Kyosuke what are friends for if we can't help each other with the real serious shit from time to time...but one thing Kosaka." "Eh what is Kohei?" Ah there it is the evil grin, "You'll have to tell me how life as a sis-con is someday I'll write your story hahahaha just kidding Kosaka just kidding!"

"You ass" I told him as he grinned real big at me as the announcement came over the speaker "_Now arriving at Tokyo station Please gather your items to disembark."_ I tabled my thoughts on the matter and got ready to leave the train. "Well Kyosuke I hope you got that out of your system its time to show this tournament what we are made of." "Sure thing Kohei time to give it all we've got here." and with that we got up grabbed our gear and headed out.

**(Tokyo Dome, Tokyo)**

As we entered the stadium on the ground floor I finally realized the size of what this event really was, the stands had started filling and camera flashes were igniting all over the stadium. We were guided across the floor to the fighter area where we would be called out to the proper mats for each round of combat. I started listening as the tournament announcement and format info flooded the stadium PA system. _Ladies and gentleman welcome to the annual National Prefecture Martial Arts Tournament! This year we have many schools from all over Japan showcasing their best and brightest, looking to bring home the title of the Nations number one Martial Artist! There will be four preliminary rounds theis year with those winners moving on to the quarter finals and those winners will move on to the semi-finals matches! The winners of those two matches with move on to the Finals and that winner will be crowned champion! _At this the entire stadium now full of people cheered loudly and many more flashbulbs went off.

The announcer continued _The matches are three points and best two of three points wins the match! Now we would like to thank our sponsors for putting this together.." _I listened to the four or five sponsors they thanked but it was the last one that made me nervous. _and our Final and largest contributor this year Eternal Blue! They have provided many of their models to attend this event stand up and wave to the crowd ladies and enjoy the show everyone!_

My heart dropped when not far from me in the stands were all three of the girls I had dreaded seeing here I had hoped they wouldn't be at the tournament but once I had heard who the sponsor was on the platform earlier in the day I knew it was inevitable. I tried to ignore them like I hadn't seen them, but I could tell that they definitely seen me..

Kanako looked shocked but excited, Ayase had a confused look on her face and was talking with Kirino. Kirino had a small smile playing her face and was absently answering Ayase question because her blue sapphires were fixed on my own eyes. She gave me a wink and that shook me out of my lull. Kohei had been watching me now knowing my secret and walked over and gave me a light elbow. "Hey Kosaka snap out of it man she'll be there after this whole thing.." This caused Kirino to give a very dangerous glare to Kohei and I could tell on her face she was making a mental note of something for later. "Yeah Kohei I'm good now thanks man." as I gave a curt nod and got ready for round one.

**(Round One)**

Everyone took their places at the assigned mat. It seemed my first opponent was a large heavy-set boy from the Nigata prefecture. We both took our stances bowed to the ref then to each other and right before the start he said to me "I hope your train tickets validated you won't be here long." "we'll see" I told him and took my stance, the ref yelled Shiai o kaishi! and the match began.

After fighting most days with Kohei I almost could not believe how slow this kid was. He stepped in deep and threw some successive punches all of which I blocked, I ducked under the last one and did a leg sweep sending him to the mat, As he came up to his feet I chest thrusted him sending him flying to the mat knocking the breath out of him and earning "one point!" as the Ref yelled.

The kid rolled around for just a second and popped back up to his feet. I could tell by the stunned look on his face he never had expected a white belt to be able to do that..._so my ploy worked and this guy was surprised. _I thought. I could hear the cheering section from our school going wild as they saw me score a point. We took our stances and started again, this time the Nigata participant tried a jump kick which I side stepped only to be met with a reverse forearm punch that surprised me!

I barely dodged but was able to reverse a hold on that arm and flip him over onto the mat. I thrusted a punch into his side as he laid sprawled on the mat earning a second point and the ref calling out "_WINNER!" _I was kind of astonished that my first match went so fast we bowed and headed to the sidelines where I was met by Shin, Shaka, Tanaka and Kohei.

"Nice work Kosaka I'm glad we brought you along you just might go far here after all." Tanaka said with a large smug grin. "Thanks Tanaka, looks like all five of us made it past the first round." He smiled, "That we did Kosaka I think most if not all of us can make it to the quarter finals after that it's anyone's guess." I nodded to Tanaka and then headed over to the resting section, as I was walking over I could see some of the TV cameras passing over the area I was in and it made me wonder _just how many people are watching this? _Hope mom and dad don't have the tv on at home it wouldn't be good if mom found out I fibbed a little...

**(Kosaka Household)**

**Yoshino:**

If I had to put it into words I would say the first one would be shock...then maybe disappointment and then I guess pride. Yes that's what I was thinking when I came into the kitchen and Diasuke changed the channel on the tv and quickly went back to the paper...

I had no idea that he was watching the National Tournament but then I shouldn't be surprised he has always kept a close eye on Kirinos career. That girl is his princess so I figured he would turn it on to at least check up on her. It was when I asked him to turn it back over to the tournament that my suspicions grew. "Diasuke what were you watching just now before I came into the room?"

He shuffled his paper "Nothing dear I was just checking the news.." I looked over at the TV, "Stop right there, you and I both know you had the Tournement on for Kirino since she is there for work turn it back over I want to see how she looks in the national spot light today."

"Oh dear we have seen her on TV I am sure she is doing fine no need to worry about that, beside I didn't think you liked martial arts." _Huh that look, he's hiding something there what is it? _"Oh I'll manage turn it back now or no dinner you got me?" with that he flipped it back to the tournament and what I saw shocked me!

"W-w-w what is Kyosuke doing on the TV? Better yet what is this, he is fighting? Did you know about this dear?" Diasuke sighed deeply and put the paper down and answered "I did." I frowned at my husband, "And when were you going to let me in on this little secret?" _wow look at him move he has that other boy on the ropes...OH! what a punch.._as she looks from the screen back to Diasuke.

"Honestly Yoshino I didn't think it would matter all that much to you since he got permission from me to enter." This cause me to frown again at my husband, "Why wouldn't I want to know when my only son is entering a full contact sport, and when did he actually get this good? I don't know much about the sport but it's quite obvious he's moving far different from a beginner."

Diasuke sighed again and gave into the questioning of his now chagrin wife. "Well for a while now Kyosuke has got up early everyday physically training his body. Now how he got to this point even I am not sure. I would say that he has kept a few secrets from me as well, but I asked him to do it a while back."

"Did you see that Daisuke he just won the match! he's really good..wait a minute why would you have asked him to start training? he hasn't shown any drive like that before." "Well dear we both know that we will have to have _that _discussion with him soon. I still think it is a bad idea but I can't seem to talk you fools out of it, so I have tried to take some steps for my peace of mind and his training was part of that."

I guess that is understandable, "Oh...well I guess I can understand that but I am going to have a sit down with him when he gets home for lying to me this whole time. As for that well I think he will be happy to hear that I mean you have noticed it haven't you?"

Diasuke looked over at Yoshino's bubbly face and could tell she was having some unhealthy ideas again and sighed, "No I don't think he will take it well at all, have any of you given thought to what he might do if he doesn't like what we have to tell him? It could go badly for us all."

Yoshino waved a hand at her husband to dismiss the idea of any problem, "Oh Diasuke I think you are worrying too much and you will be able to plead your case tomorrow, although I think it will fall on deaf ears, but do what you must honey I understand." "Honestly Yoshino I really do think I know him better than you all might, and I expect this to go badly for us once he finds out, but we shall see, lets at least watch his matches I want to see how he has progressed."

"Oh I know him better than you think dear, I have seen how he _looks _at her, recently no matter how hard he tries to mask it there is something there. Don't get me started on her either we both know that it is a given with her so I think it will work out." Yoshino widely smiles as she looks back at the screen. "_Siiiigh _I think you are far to optimistic, and I fear for him when she find out...there might be no stopping her then...and its all to soon, but I'll make my case on the trip." and with that Diasuke turned back to the tv to see just how far his son had come...

**(Tokyo Dome: Tokyo)**

**Round Two**

**Kyosuke:**

_Thank you ladies and Gentlemen the first round Intermission is over and we now bring you the second round of Martial arts action. The winners of these matches will move on to the Quarter Finals, lets give our competitors a nice round of applause as they enter the stadium!_ Numerous flash bulbs and cheers rain down upon us as we come back from the fighters rest area.

I look around in awe to the more than sixty thousand people who have come to support their local teams. As I scan the crowd sure enough I come across the section of wall with the Eternal Blue banners and there again is Kirino and her two friends in their respective seats. Kanako and Ayase Still chatted excitedly toward Kirino but she wasn't saying much in return. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ "Snap out of it Kysouke we have work to do here man , don't let her distract you." Kohei whispers to me which breaks my stare with Kirino.

"Yeah man I haven't forgotten why we are here" I whisper back somewhat gruffly to him. _Alright Kyosuke remember your training...remember what kirino's note said..if you give it your all no one will stop you." I can't be thinking about that I have to stay focused.._I rip my thoughts away from my sister and back to what is at hand. My second round opponent steps on to the mat and says "Hey man I don't know how your last match went but I'm from the Iwate Prefecture and I was last years runner-up...I'm not losing here."

I just nod to him not saying a word and then bow to the ref. He yells Shiai o kaishi! and the Iwate runner-up starts his offensive on me. The thing here was he was fast I'll give him that, but his movement seems choppy to me, I dodged and blocked his four punches and two kicks at me. What he wasn't expecting was as he backed me to the edge of the mat I jumped back and into a vertical standing jump kick. His momentum carried him into me and I made hard contact with his face sending him to the mats holding it.

The ref stated, That is a point Green side, Can you continue red?" the Iwate participant got back to his feet rubbing his jaw but nodded and said he was fine. BEGIN! This time I decided I wasn't going to mess around I moved in with my barrage of punches and when he tried to counter a full on punch with one of his choppy movement punches he had fallen into my trap. I took my hand wrapping it around his arm, I grabbed his gi in my other hand and pulled him up and over my shoulder as I turned into a full throw.

This surprised him as he landed flat on his back outside of the ring leading to an instant disqualification. WINNER! Green! _Ladies and gentlemen it seems that last years runner-up has been beaten...and it seems by a relative newcomer we will try to get more information on this._ The crowd erupted into cheers, and the flash bulbs nearly blinded me as I headed back to the rest area..._and still she has that look on her face and what is with that smirk?_

"Way to go Kyosuke, I saw you on the big screen so I imagine that got you on TV briefly as well." _Great unwanted attention I don't need _ I thought. "Thanks Kohei, but can I confide something to you?" I whispered. "What is it Kyosuke?" "I'm not sure why but I don't feel a lot of these guys fight as hard as you or I do what's the deal with that?"

Kohei looked around to make sure people weren't close and then said, "Yeah man I was wondering the same thing, I am glad I wasn't the only one" I smiled at that. "You know I overheard Shin and Shaka talking and they were whispering the same thing, so I dunno whats going on here. Maybe we all just trained harder than other prefecture schools?"

"Well nothing to do now Kohei but wait for the second round intermission to end and see what we can do right?" At that comment Kohei just nodded and we both continued back to the fighting rest area away from all the crowds.

**(****Second Round Intermission)**

**Kirino:**

_I can't believe this...grrrrrrrrr I just can't believe my baka oni-chan...when did he get so good at this stuff? I mean he said he had trained sure but I thought with all those bruises that he probably wouldn't get past the first round, then I would cheer him up when we got home and my plans would have continued unhindered...but now there are going to be problems..._Kirino thought to herself looking at her friends Ayase and Kanako.

"Hey Kirino-chan isn't it exciting your brother won his second match and is headed into the next round. I knew he was strong, but wow he was stronger than I thought!" Kanako squealed. "What do you mean you _knew_ he was this strong?Whats more why didn't you seem surprised like Ayase that he was here today Kanako?"

At this Kanako could tell she had played a bit to much of her hand to Kirino and though she would admit that she had seen him training there would be no way she would let it slip about lunch... "Well I kinda saw your oni-chan training at school but I kept it a secret from him and you! I figured he might show up here is all.

Kirino's dangerous stare softened at that response leaving her none the wiser about Kanako's truth. "W-w-well that baka aniki of mine is doing well, but I hope he doesn't do to well or he will be to cocky when he gets home and I won't have it!" Ayase raised an eyebrow at this and stated "Well obviously he trained hard Kirino, but I have to agree no telling how smug he might become if he gets too much further, it's a little sisters job to keep their oni-chan in check."

Kanako laughed at this, "Ha ha ha Ayase you are too much Kyosuke not that type of guy he's really easy-going, he wouldn't be like that." This caught Kirino's attention, "One question Kanako how is it you seem to know so much about Kyosuke? I certainly haven't talked about him all that much."Kirino asked in a dangerous voice.

Kanako chide herself for getting draw out by Ayase stupid comments but she was sure she could salvage this conversation. "Well Kirino its just a feeling I get when I look at your _aniki_, he doesn't seem like the irresponsible type to me, that just what I think anyway." Kirino's gaze stayed on Kanako a long time and Kanako could tell she was trying to gather something in her face from that look but it soon passed as Kirino finished with a comment.

"Well then he would have you fooled because he is a lazy slacker...or at least I used to think so.." Kirino mumbled at the end and went back to watching the events on the main stadium floor. _Whew I am really going to have to be more careful around her, let just hope she doesn't catch on and spoil my lunch time like Ayase_. At this Kanako looked over and glowered at a quite oblivious Ayase who was now back to talking with Kirino like usual.

Privately Kirino thought much differently than she showed on the outside to her friends. Sure Kyosuke could be dense and had spent a lot of time avoiding her, but she knew with the recent activities that she was starting to break the barrier that had started to build between them a long time ago. Now that she had made some progress with her aniki she would not allow some interloper to interfere with her feelings and get in her way even if it was her closest friends.

No she though I'll have to keep a closer eye on these two, but then it hit her _Why? Why do I care if my two friend get close to him? I mean he is my aniki it's not like he's my boyfriend...but still his attention should be on his little sister. There again she felt that heavy feeling in her chest when she thought this. I mean I know I can't like him like that but why do I feel this heavy feeling when I think of him spending time with anyone else? No it can't be..._in the middle of the stadium crowd next to her friends Kiriono realized she maybe like Kyosuke a bit more than a sibling should but it didn't bother her all that much, and the thought of another treatment after the tournament put the smallest smile back on her faces as the third round start was announced.

**Round Three the Quarter Finals**

**Kyosuke:**

Well after a short break and a rousing speech from our fearless leader Tanaka we were called back out to begin the quarter-final round of the tournament. It was no surprise to me that the participants were getting better and what surprised me more was that all of our team was still in the event. I walked out onto the mat as my name was called over the PA system to loud cheers from our school cheering section and it seemed like a thousand bulbs went off as well in the crowd.

My Opponent this time was a very athletic looking guy like myself. When he came out onto the mat he stretched a bit then walked over to me. "Hey you're the Chiba Prefecture guy who beat last years runner up right?" I nodded, "Yes I did last round it was a tough match." He scratched the back of his head and smiled hearing my response. Well I'm Kon from the Miyagi Prefecture and I'd like to wish you good luck." as he stuck out his hand.

I was a little shocked at this sportsmanship but I responded in kind. "Thanks Kon I'm Kyosuke and I wish you similar luck in return." as I shook his hand we then moved back into starting place and bowed to the ref and then each other. The Ref then Yelled BEGIN! The first moves from both of us were so fast that all I saw was a similar forearm bar meeting my own.

Once I saw that our strength was similar I moved to leg sweep him but he countered by performing a somersault away from me leaving me prone on the ground to an open assault. Kon was faster than I expected and I got four to five fist punches sent my direction almost all at once. I defended well but I was looking for a point here not defense.

I decide it was finally time to get serious. I jumped back away from his attack which surprised him and then I used my technique I planted my foot and closed my eyes and focused _Kaminari pasu_ I thought to myself as I launched forward into Kon. The movement was so fast that Kon never saw the two fist punches that connected with his chest. All I heard was a light gasp of air as I passed by him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap as I opened my eyes I heard the ref stammer one point Green!

The ref then looked over at Kon laying on the mat on his side and went over to kneel next to him. After a few whispered words were exchanged a member of the training staff was brought out onto the mat and knelt next to him. The whole time I was standing quite close listening to what was said. "ref I don't think its a good idea for him to continue I think he may have a few cracked ribs." the trainer stated.

"Well you're the medical staff if you say that then I'm going to have to call the match." Before the ref got up I moved around the group and knelt myself to speak with Kon." Kon I am sorry I didn't mean to cause you any real physical injury, I was just trying the best I could I feel bad man." I whispered to him.

"Augh don't feel bad Kyosuke it's just part of martial arts it can happen to any of us. To be honest I hadn't ever seen anything like that its no wonder I couldn't defend against it but don't feel bad, just do me a favor." "Anything Kon what can I do for you?"

"Once I heal up let me come find you and let's do this again I'd like to see what I can do against you with a bit more training." I grinned at his fighting spirit, "Sure" I whispered shook his hand again and stood up to return to my side of the mat. _Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention on mat 4 we have an announcement to make due to some extraneous injury the Miyagi prefecture participant can no longer continue. this means the Chiba participant will be moving on by default. thank you._

After the announcement there were many cheers as Kon got up with help and was hauled off the mat to the medical area. I bowed to him then the referee and headed back to the rest area to find out how the rest of our team did.

To my great surprised only two of our team continued to the semi final round of the tournament me and Shin. Tanaka, Shaka and even Kohei lost their matches. " What exactly happened out there. "Well Kosaka it's like I said there are a lot of guys out there with things to prove and their resolve was greater than ours it seems." Tanaka stated with a grim look on his face. "Hey Kyosuke can you tell me something?" Shaka asked

"What is it Shaka?" " Will you show me that move you used when we get back to Chiba after the tournament during practice, I don't think any of us have seen anything like that before." I was more than a little reluctant, I mean I barely felt like I had that move down myself, "W-w-well I can try I guess but it's not normal and it will take you a lot of time and practice to get it but I can show you the basics."

Shaka thanked me and then Kohei spoke up. "Oh man look at the posting for the next round, what the hell!" I looked over to the big board to see who my next opponent was and to my shock it showed my name Kyosuke vs Shin. "Kosaka I don't want any quarter just because we are comrades. You came here with something to prove...and so have I so do not disappoint me." Shin said as he turned and walked over to get a drink of water and have a seat. I decided to go over and sit with him.

"Hey shin you got a minute?" He looked up at me and nodded, I sat down close to him and spoke. "Shin were you serious just now, I need to know that you won't hold it against me if I pull out all the stops." he moved in close to me so only he and I could hear and said "Look Kosaka I know you don't show much of your hand in class but I know full well you are very smart and very strong.

I had greatly hoped it would come down to this. Shaka, Kohei even Tanaka there all good guys but when I look into their eyes I don't see what I see in yours. The thirst for recognition, no matter how well you mask it I know it is there I see it every time I look at myself in the mirror as well. So yes if you want my respect then do not hold back."

I put my hands on my knees and closed my eyes, "You know Shin I think that is the most I have ever heard you say at one time." at this he quietly laughed. "well I talk when I actually have something important to say. See you out there Kyosuke." "Same to you Shin." _Siiiiiiiiigh I really had hoped I could keep that promise to my father, but it seems I really am going to have to use everything...damn I wish Kirino wasn't here to see this she is going to get mad at me...oh well._

**Semi-Final Round:**

**Kyosuke:**

Well it seemed that my earlier match had cause an extreme amount of chatter on the SNS blog sites as well as with viewers at home because when I came out to the mat for my match the place nearly exploded. I took my spot on the green side of the mat once again.

Across from me was Shin with that stoic look on his face but when I looked into his eyes it was if they were glowing. He would hold nothing back in this fight I decided at that moment I would do the same. I turned away from him and the ref and closed my eyes to focus.

I quietly searched for the pool of physical strength I use only for emergencies. Once I grabbed onto it I began to draw it out and at once I felt my whole body come alive like it was electrically charged. I turned around and opened my eyes and it was now shin who smiled. I smiled back and we both bowed to signify we were ready.

The ref could see this was going to get serious but nodded all the same and yelled BEGIN! I once again moved toward the middle and planted my anchor foot and closed my eyes _Kaminari pasu _I thought and all at once I was past shin but I could tell he had blocked both attacks cleanly I turned around fast to counter.

I heard a whisper _Kurai hai kikku _as a lightning quick dark flash passed before me catching me from the bottom of my chest to my shoulder send a huge spike of pain into me and sending me sliding back on my feet to a sudden stop. POINT! Red the ref called out as Shin had cleared me in one shot.

The look of surprise on his face told me that not many had taken that attack and stayed on their feet. I steeled myself and retook my place. _No way am I taking another shot Like that.._BEGIN! I moved in plainly this time with kicks and punches as fast as my body could move and shin was blocking and countering in a same way. We were moving quickly around the mat when I decide to take a risk, I dropped down to foot sweep Shin.

He countered this by jumping up and over it and at that moment I once again dove into my strength _Tetsu no suiryoku _I thought as I planted a foot and knee on the ground and thrust-ed both fists up into his chest. This lightning movement caught him Prone and blasted him back into the air and onto the mat rolling and bouncing back up into a standing place on the edge of the mat. POINT! Green.

Shin was breathing heavily and holding his right side after that attack. I wasn't left untouched by the attack because both of my arms were numb but I did my best to hold a stoic look as well. _I got to end this quick. _BEGIN! I knew neither of us could continue a long duration exchange so I decide this was it I'd go for broke. I pulled every once of strength I had left and didn't even take my normal technique stance I just closed my eyes and thought _Kaminari pasu_ and launched to the middle of the mat in an instant.

Shin feeling the ever-growing sense of fatigue had the same idea, in an instant he was also in the middle of the mat I could clearly make out _Harikēn no suiryoku_in his whisper and as both attacks met there was a blinding moment where everything stopped, to me it felt like real electricity was passing between us and at the moment of this realization the blow back occurred.

A shock of pain traveled up both my arms across my chest and through my legs blowing be far back across the mat I fell hard and slid a long way. Shin was in no better condition a huge bruise had formed on his forearm and cheek as he flew in the opposite direction and slid to a stop in a heap on the mat as well. It was at that moment I heard the Referee.

"The green participant is off the mat, The winner of this round is RED! WINNER!" he yelled as he raised his hand toward Shin. I looked down to see I had indeed crossed the edge of the mat boundary my-my elbow. _Damn if I just could have held that movement a second longer maybe...oh well it was a good try._

I slowly got to my feet the amount of damage I had taken was immense I would definitely have some major bruises after that. It wasn't until after a few moments I realized the entire crowd was on its feet and cheering by far louder than I had heard all day and the flash bulbs _geez stop with the pictures damn it already..._

I took my spot and bowed to the ref and then looked over to shin, _man how was he going to move forward-looking like that? _I wondered. I bowed to him he smiled and bowed back and then I turned and headed back to the rest area with a fist held high over my head to respond to the cheers.

"Hey Kyosuke wait up man." It was Shin trying to catch up with me, wonder what he wants? "Hey Shin good job man that was a hell of a fight." His goofy grin had returned from the void, "Yeah I'm pretty sure the tournament winner was going to be either you or I the rest of these guys can't hold a candle to us."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow in response. "Well if that is the case Shin finish this up quick I want to get home and soak, plus we got a long train ride heh good luck man." "Thanks Kyosuke after this let start sparring after school where you and Kohei train if you don't mind."

"Sure Shin but I'm not going all out again for a while deal? I think I'm gonna have hell to pay as it is." Shins face told me he agreed, "Deal, but what hell to pay are you talking about?" I just waved a hand at Shin and continued to walk back to the rest area. "Don't worry about it man just some stuff to deal with at home..."

Shin was right. Not long after our fight he made it to the Finals and won the match I was there to greet him and congratulate him for bringing the win home for our school. We all went out to the stadium podium as a team to celebrate and it's probably one of the greatest memories I have to date.

"Hey Kohei you did a heck of a job in your first tournament man." Kohei waved to the crowd and grinned at me, "Thanks Kyosuke, I think its you and Shin they will be talking about on the news, and here I thought I was really on your level too." I scoffed at Kohei's negativity, "Well kohei I went into a pool of power I never pull from so it won't be happening again for a while. your more than a match for me seriously..." Kohei smiled flatly at my confidence in him, "No worries man, I can't believe you made it to the Semi-finals in your first attempt...damn man!"

"Well its time to get back to reality I guess that bullet train isn't going to wait forever" and with that Kohei and I left the stadium and headed for the platform and train that would take us home, and me to my next moment of embarrassment to say the least...


	5. Chapter 5

_ Well I have gone back under advisement and edited t__his chapter as well. I had to make sure it was well constructed (Thanks again to all 11 floks who sent me reviews...you know who you are) for busting my grammar ballz keep it up. Now for the story, This story is starting to get interesting its time to look at the past, Ones future can not be defined without ones past. So here we go...I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I am enjoying writing it. As usual fell free to review or PM me. I might respond or I might not - DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 5: Guarding the house...and the heart?**

**Kyosuke:**

Kohei and I headed back to the locker rooms to get changed and cleaned up with the other participants, Kohei had gotten cleaned up and dressed and let me know he'd meet me outside. After he left Shin came around the corner with a very serious face.

_huh...the guy just won the tournament you'd think he would be happier.._right about then Shin spoke to me. "Hey Kosaka mind if I sit down a second, I need to ask you something." He didn't even bother waiting for a reply and grabbed a folding chair next to me and sat down. "Whats with the sour look Shin? You won the tournament man you should be pretty happy I would think."

This comment just put an even more serious look on his face. He looked around the locker room I think to make sure no one was in earshot and said, "Kyosuke I'd like you to answer me honestly...did you give it everything you had when you and I fought out there...I kinda felt like you were holding back." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, I mean aren't these visible bruises on my chest back and arms enough to prove to him I gave it my all? ..._siiiigh _

I guess some guys won't ever be satisfied, "Look Shin I didn't hold anything back against you there man I dove into some strength I wouldn't use unless I am in an emergency, so rest assured you beat me fair and square man." He sat there a long time searching my eyes looking for some hesitation but could see none. I wasn't really gonna tell him that maybe ...just maybe somewhere in here I had a completely different gear.

I mean seriously how the hell would I quietly walk the school grounds if I had won the tournament. No he could have the glory I had proved what I needed to, to myself and my clan. I was satisfied and I knew my father would be as well, if I had truly gone to that place I'm not really sure what would have happened, I mean I had tapped it just a little and broken a guy's ribs...

No I didn't need to make a point to Shin or anyone else for that matter. Once he was satisfied Shin got up and grabbed his gear and said, "Well I'm not really sure I believe you Kyosuke so sometime when you and I are truly alone I'll ask for a rematch, if you are willing to give it to me I'd appreciate it. I mean truth be told you are one of the few fighters I respect...take care man see you on the train."

Well it looks like my ploy might not have worked after all_ damn it. The surprises just keep on coming today don't they _I thought to myself. I reached up and felt my arm and shoulder and the aches from that fight really started to sink in.._ ahhh i can't wait to get home and soak in some of those herbs grandfather gave me, I'm pretty injured._ I heaved myself to my feet and finished getting dressed, grabbed my gear, took a deep breath exhaled to hide my pain and headed for the door to meet Kohei.

When Kohei and I left the Tokyo dome locker rooms for the path that led to the train station platform it really annoyed me just how large the crowd was, both Kohei and I had put on hats and some sun glasses to try to avoid any undue attention. We were about three-quarters of the way there when I felt a tug from behind on my shirt. "Whats the big idea there.." I shot as I started to turn around to glare at whoever had touched me, to my surprise staring at me were a piercing pair of blue sapphires.

"K..K...Kirino? what the hell are you doing here?" I got a hurmph and slight smile from her that turned almost instantly into that smirk I had seen in the crowd, _whats with her?_ I thought. "W..Well _aniki _I had to find you because of an E-mail mom had sent me just as the tournament ended. It said that her and father were leaving now for the other side of Chiba to go to aunt Yuki's house and I was to ride the train home with you."

With that she wasn't going to relinquish her grip on my shirt anytime soon so I looked over to Kohei who had a smug look on his face at the scene. "Hey Kosaka's I think its time we make our way to the station with the crowd here or we might not get a ride home." That was more than enough to spur me on toward the platform with my imouto clinging to my shirt in tow.

After a short bit of walking she decided to move up next to me and she hadn't said a single thing to me since. I thought this was very strange because normally by now she would be chewing my ear off about keeping secrets, or maybe thinking after that event I would be full of myself. I decided to try to break the ice a bit. I looked down at Kirino and could tell she was deep in thought so I tried to get her attention.

"Hey Kirino you alright? You seem awful quite, is there something you want to talk about?" Kirino seem to shake out of here thoughts but didn't look up at me at first then she said quietly, "Y..yes there are a few things I want to ask but not here in the crowd I'll wait until we are on the train if that is ok." I raised an eyebrow because now I felt thoroughly confused she didn't even call me baka there huh...

Well something has to be up I thought but I decided I wouldn't pry, she will tell me when she is good and ready I guess. I remembered what dad had said about her friend being able to stay over, so I tried to change tactics a bit. "Hey Kirino I forgot to tell you, dad told me that if you wanted your friends to stay over they can while he and mom are gone. He said just try not to destroy the house while they are away heh."

I am not sure what shocked me more really the look on Kirino's face when I said that or what she said next. "Well I know I got mom to work on dad so I could have people over but now I don't want them there. I won't be inviting people over either day OK? I really just want take a break and relax and I don't think I can do that with them there."

I wasn't real sure how to respond to that comment _or the soft red hue that began to form on her nose and cheeks..whats that about?_ "Well if you change your mind no worries I'll try to stay out of your way so you all can have some fun." she just looked up at me with a very soft look and nodded in thanks for my response. Kohei had walked along listening to our exchange and decide it was his turn to interject into the conversation.

"Hey Kosaka-chan aren't you going to catch up with those model friends of yours? I bet they would want to sit with you on the train. We can meet you at the station when we get off to go home, I'm sure that would be OK with Kyosuke." I nodded at Kohei but then the strangest thing happened my imouto, the girl who I thought really did hate me stepped in closer to me as we walked and stuck her arm through mine and glared at Kohei.

"No thank you Akagi-san I'll have you know I plan to sit with aniki on the ride home because there are some things I want to ask him. I don't feel the need to sit with my friends on the train they will get by I am sure." When she did this I felt my nerves rattle a bit and that strange warmth that I was feeling on the train earlier that day returned.

I saw Kohei give me a warning glare but all I could do was smile and shake my head at him. I didn't think it would be a good idea to anger my Imouto so I shook my head at Kohei he decided it was better to relent a bit. "Sorry my bad there Kosaka-chan do as you please, I am sure Kyosuke would be happy to ride home with you right Kyosuke?" _way to put me on the spot there Kohei knowing full well how I feel about my imouto and my secret._

"Yeah I guess it would be fine if you sat with us on the ride home it might be a little boring but I wont stop you Kirino." This seem to satisfy her so she nodded relaxed her grip but still wouldn't let go of my arm, but her glare had softened to just a normal stare. She was humming some tune I couldn't place as we walked up to the platform in the crowd of people.

We waited about 5 minutes for the train to arrive and the whole time we were standing there many of our fellow classmates were giving me an odd stare and the girls were whispering among themselves, saying what I only could imagine stuff that might become rumors on monday at school.

I looked down to see Kirino still staring quite unconcerned across the platform and making occasional eye contact with the other girls with that smirk on her face again. I decided it was time to ask what that was all about. I stepped a little closer to her so that I wouldn't be overheard.

"Hey Kirino, whats with that smile of yours you've seemed to have had it all through the tournament and even now, why is that?" At this implication she put on a neutral tone and gave me a soft elbow into my already injured side and said "Keep quiet baka aniki I don't have to explain every little thing about myself to you. Y-y-you should be happy such a cute and popular girl like myself would take time out of her day to even stand with you. Be grateful."

At this Kohei laughed out loud and then looked away as I scowled at him and nursed my new injury from my obstinate imouto. "Alright I get it so thanks for standing with me and I wont ask anymore about it"..._for now I thought._

The train arrived not long after and our school-mates decided they also wanted to ride in the same car as the team. _Great this trip home will be troublesome and noisy as well...sigh. _I just can't seem to get any break at all, but we decided to take the last 4 sets of seats at the back of the car and made everyone from school sit up toward the front. I could see both of Kirino's friends in the car with us and Kanako and Ayase were staring hard at Kirino, they both had the looks of girls who wanted to bombard her with questions.

Kirino for her part was giving the two a defiant stare letting them know that they needed to stay up there for now and let her be with her oni-chan. I couldn't figure out for the life of me what this was all about. "Hey Kirino are you and your two friends there OK? you all didn't have a fight did you?" Kirino had taken the seat near the aisle and made me sit against the window so she could monopolize my time I guessed.

"No Baka Kyosuke I just want to sit here with you alone and if I don't keep them at bay they will interfere and annoy me a bit in the process. We are all still good friends I just don't want you bothering them." I snorted at this comment, _me bother them sheesh if she only knew the truth_, what in the world would happen to Kanako? I am guessing that might get ugly, so for now I'll continue to keep it to myself. "Well you don't have to worry I don't have any interest in first year girls anyway, so no problem there."

I must have stepped on a land mind because Kirino's head whipped around to give me a her full on attention and I knew this was going to become an awkward conversation. "Well Baka Kyosuke that's a good thing because my friends are off-limits. I don't want you molesting them or I will cause you great harm, understand?" I raised an eyebrow at how serious those blue sapphires were staring at me and how tense she looked at that moment, like a snake ready to strike.

"Crystal clear there my imouto, no hitting on your friends I can live with that." This seemed to pacify her rage and she calmed down again. We sat there in silence for a long time while the commotion of our classmate seemed to grow louder conversation and laughing. Probably at my expense I thought, everyone knows who Kirino is and my guess is they have no idea why she would be sitting with a nobody like myself.

Once again my double personality imouto surprised me by sliding her seat arm rest up so there was nothing separating us, she then grabbed my arm and leaned over to rest herself against me. Kohei who up to this point had been pretty leisurely talking with me and a few of the other guys on the team went dead silent. I looked down at Kirino who had her eyes closed and was breathing easily.

I looked up to see so many pairs of eyes on me including Kohei's that I wasn't sure I could stay calm. I took a deep breath and said to Kohei "Hey she's my little sister and I have to watch out for her so if that mean she wants to rest on me so be it." I produced the most deadly glare I could and stared around the car and many of those eyes returned to their earlier situations.

I softened my face when I came to Kohei and he merely smiled and me and wordlessly mouthed "I figured as much." Kirino seemed to hear this to even with her eyes closed and tightened her grip on my arm and snuggled closer to me, and that smile once again returned to her face.

Well its to late now to be any more embarrassed by my class mates than I already am so I decided to just enjoy Kirino's warmth and the scenery zipping by the window on our train ride home.

We were over halfway home and Kirino was now sleeping pretty peacefully, most of our fellow students were doing the same. It was about then that Shin made his way over to the empty seat next to the also sleeping Kohei. "Hey Kosaka who's the girl there leaning on you?" _does he seriously not know who she is_? "This is my imouto Kirino, yeah before you say anything I know we don't look-alike but were family." Shin let out a light laugh and smiled, "You read my mind there Kosaka, I thought maybe she was your girlfriend and if so I ah...wondered if she had any friends." Shin let out a wistful sigh after he finished his statement. "Seriously though Kosaka you guys seem to get along well she always been close to you?"

I looked around the car and could see at least in the immediate area that no one was listening, so I leaned into Shin not waking up Kirino. "Well honestly Shin for a few years now she and I hardly ever even talked, I think I was maybe a little full of myself and maybe kinda mad at her for always giving me the cold shoulder." I looked down at Kirino and her face looked so peaceful. "I see now that I was being pretty stupid and I should have just taken the time to understand her problems and listen to her..._sigh _like a baka though it took me a while to figure this out."

Shin leaned back and put on a thoughtful face, he sat there a bit before he responded. "Well Kosaka family is family no matter how much they aggravate you, you can't give up on family." _Huh who knew shin was so deep .. _ the look of surprise on my face brought a smile to his. "Yeah you got a point there Shin, I'm gonna try to be kinder to her and listen more, I guess that's what a brother would do right?" He nodded at this comment and supplied one of his own, "Yeah but when I looked at you two earlier I wasn't sure if that was what she was thinking." he whispered.

"Don't go there Shin, I'm asking as a friend here." At this shin shook his head and could tell that it was something I didn't want to discuss at all but he smirked just the same with that realization.

"Well at any rate maybe I can get her to talk you into that rematch Kosaka I still think your hiding some things from me." _Ah this again Shin_ I thought, "yeah, yeah man I'll talk about that with you some other time I need to heal first." and with that Shin quietly got up waved me off and headed back up front. _Speaking of injuries man I can't wait till this train rides over I am really starting to ache here..._

Once Shin had left it was Kirinos turn to stop playing possum, I guess she had listened to part of that conversation because I was shaken from my thoughts by a low whisper. "So your going to be kinder to me and listen more huh? Also what is it that guy thinks you are hiding? and what rematch?"

Oh boy I just continue to not get any breaks today at all. "Well there are a few thing going on between he and I that's all I'll say about it for now." Kirino leaned back and yawned and stretched her arms over her head and began preening her hair. _I can't believe how cute she is... sheesh this is going to be so troublesome_. Kirino saw me staring with a dumbfounded look on my face and gave me a wide smile. "What? is something on my face?" she asked curiously and yawned yet again while she continued to stretch.

I know this is going to be so bad but here I go anyway, "No I was just sorta thinking that you look really cute when you wake up is all." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear me. Her eyes went wide as saucers and a red stripe shot across her nose and cheeks, she sat there for a few seconds somewhat wary and then said,"W-w-well a girl has to look her best in public and you get stiff sleeping on a train, besides now that no ones really listening I think we need to have our talk."

With that she smiled and leaned heavily against my side so that she could talk near my ear and I could respond in kind quietly. "First off you want to know why I have smirked I will tell you. It seems at the tournament I heard all my friends talking about you, and saying things about how great you were and they wanted to get to know you."

"My two friends up there even hinted that they had a crush on you, well for some reason my chest started to feel funny, at the thought of them taking you way from me. Just after we finally started to get along again and it made me feel selfish. I wont share my time with you with others. That is why I was smirking all those times, I want them to know you are my _aniki_ and I will not share you with anyone period."

These statements that Kirino saying to me, baring her heart to me made me choke up inside, I was now fighting very hard to keep my heart in my chest because it was hammering to get out. she continued and it brought me out of my thoughts, "I want them all to know this, to-to know that I will fight them, fight them all if I have to." This really surprised me I had no idea she was feeling like this, I also felt that warmth in my chest growing and my faced heated up rapidly from her statement. I tried my best to keep a neutral face.

"Second, I won't have you stop me from my treatments either. That is quality bonding time for us and I will make sure you don't over work yourself, I can't bear the though of you injured." "I know you think I can't tell how injured you are, you do a good job of hiding it from others...but not me. I can tell how much you have winced and breathing hard on this trip home."

The face Kirino made when she said this told me there would be no negotiations about this _treatment _stuff. "There will be another treatment tonight I hope you know that." It occurred to me that our parent are not home, this would not be good so I think I will try to intervene..._if I can_. "Well Kirino I am feeling better, so I think you might be able to skip it tonight I can soak when we get home and I'll be ok." She placed a hand on my mouth to shut me up and looked up into my eyes and said.

"You will let me massage you and apply medicine, you got hurt big time in that fight with your sempai and I will not have you stopping me. I told you _anytime I see fit _I can do that." I could tell her eyes had one part defiance and one part concern so I relented in the end. "Well can I make one request then..." she nodded "can you at least wear some pajamas or something?" she shook her head in the negative.

"No can do aniki it is my choice how I come dressed to our treatment and I like to feel my skin on yours. I like your tone muscles and I want to be able to _feel them_...and besides I know you like it_ a-n-i-k-i" _as she leaned up and whispered the last part into my ear.

It made me shiver a little and I felt my will crumbling at her advances. "Alright but no real funny business I mean our parents might be away, but you have to try to behave yourself." I could feel my pulse increase as she looked up at me with that slight smirk. She smiled up at me and snuggled close to me and whispered " I won't make any promises." _whaaaaa? _

It was then that the arrival announcement came over the intercom waking up Kohei and many of the other students. It had been a long crazy trip for sure and I shuddered to think what might happen since our parents were not home now and wouldn't be for two more days..._Man it's going to be a long two days I think._

We got up from our seats and made our way down the aisle with a large amount of kids from our school. Once we got onto the platform Kanako and Ayase rushed over to Kirino. Ayase bowed a greeting to me and Kohei and then said "Hey Kirino would you mind walking part of the way home with us we want to talk to you about some stuff."

Kirino looked back at me with a hesitant glance, one that said I should remember our earlier conversation. she smirked at me and turned around, "Sure Ayase I can walk home with you and Kanako part of the way." This seemed to please Ayase because she grabbed Kirino by the hand and started to drag her away when Kirino turned around and yelled at me, "Aniki make sure you get home at a decent hour, you know why." After a quick nod from myself she turned around and ran off to do who knows what with her model friends.

"God Kosaka I can't believe that whole train ride and the things she said to you... man that sure is rough on you." Kohei locked his hands behind his head and started to stroll toward our neighborhood. "Wait a second, were you listening the whole time she and I talked?" His smirk at me was all the confirmation I needed to know that our little talk hadn't been as private as I thought.

"What did you mean by wear pajamas anyway?" as he started to chuckle heavily at my gaping mouth and very red face. "Don't even ask Kohei...It still causes my heart to jump when I think about it." At this he raised an eyebrow and kept the leisurely pace. "Well Kyosuke you don't have to tell me what I can tell is already going on...but like I said on the train man I think it's a road best to be avoided if you ask me."

I couldn't meet his eyes as he said this because deep down I knew he was right. You can't have feeling for your little sister its to morally wrong, but why was I wrestling with it? I mean_ I KNOW _its not right but I still can't get past it. "Well Kyosuke this is my fork in the road man I'll be heading home but hey man think about what I said, you and I been friends a long time so I'll keep quiet about it no matter what you do ok?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly but nodded, "Thanks Kohei I mean I know my feelings are kind of messed up because of her. I think I'm gonna walk down to the Pier and watch the freighters come in and clear my head a bit." Kohei waved me off and then turned toward his home. I headed in the opposite direction down toward the Piers in our town. It was getting a bit past sunset and many of the street lights were just starting to pop on. I had plenty to think about and I always found staring out over the bay helped clear my head.

When I got down to the pier I sat down on a wooden piling and started thinking. _sighhhhhh What is going on with me? seriously I spent all that time staying out of her way and then I find out that she wanted my attention all along. That thought alone makes me happy, maybe a little too happy I mean I know I am her brother and all but shouldn't I try to keep some distance from her? _"God this is so messed up, I really do have feelings for her and I really can't get past it.."

In the dark not five feet from me I caught the glimpse of a lighter flicking to life and there in the dark a cigarette was lit. I jumped off the piling tensing myself warily at what looked like a good-sized man. "Hey there easy son, I mean you no harm, I was just quietly leaning here when you came up and sat down."

I couldn't really make him out but if I would have had to guess this man was easily as large as my father. The thing that surprised me he looked like a foreigner, maybe from America? He had a smirk that seemed like nothing could surprise him so I doubted my actions had. "Well I apologize sir for my wariness but my dad says you can't ever be to careful down here after dark."

He nodded and then stepped out into the light blowing smoke from his cigarette. "Your dad's a smart guy, so you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question there son?" I think I might want an introduction before you ask me anything like that,_ who is this guy? _I thought. "Well that depends on what your name is and what you want sir." I levelly responded. "He stood there with a look on his face like he was sizing me up, like maybe whether I was worth his time or not I guess.

"That's a fair question I guess, the names Cliff Crawford I own an ocean-going vessel, I just finished coming across the pacific and resting a week here in port." He stuck his hand out in an American greeting a hand shake I figured. I took his hand and responded, "Hello my name is Kyosuke Kosaka and I'm a local resident here in Chiba myself." He took my hand in kind and gave me an easy-going smile. "Well nice to meet you Kosaka. Now that we have that out-of-the-way, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded it couldn't hurt to hear the guy out I guess, I mean I am just sitting around here. "Sure Mr. Crawford what is it you want to know?" he shook his head and laughed, "No need to be so formal Kosaka just call me Cliff. Well what was the deal over there you looked pretty deep in thought and a troubled look on your face too."

I didn't know how to respond to that..I mean I don't really even know this guy...but I guess it couldn't hurt to get a grown ups advice, it's not like he knows who Kirino is right? "Why not I guess it couldn't hurt to explain my dilemma a bit." he took another drag of his smoke and went over to the piling I was sitting on and sat down himself ready to listen.

"Well its pretty straight forward, I have a close friend I have known pretty much my whole life and I just recently found out I have feelings for her." He nodded and waved me to continue my story. "Well I thought for the longest time that she didn't want anything to do with me, we hadn't talked much in the last three months, then tonight she springs information on me that she has selfish and jealous feelings because she thinks other people might have an interest in me, Now I have no idea what to think."

I crossed my arms and sighed deeply as I finished. Cliff scratched hs chin and thought about it for a good minute or so, "You know Kyosuke you're not the first guy to have women problems, I think every time I come into port I find a guy like you dealing with something like this...Well maybe not the friend turned lover thing so much but romance problems."

"In all my years of experience with women all I can tell you is this, the heart wants what the heart wants. Love will never make sense I mean I think you just have to be honest with yourself and with the girl, I think that she would appreciate that." I thought about what he just said, be honest with her...I mean what would really happen if I told her the truth? The world doesn't accept that kind of thing right? She might even hate me for it, but the signals she is giving me makes me think otherwise and its that knowledge that scares me.

"Well Cliff let me ask this then, what if people don't accept us going from friends to lovers...that they think its wierd or look down on us because of it?" This made cliff laugh kinda loud for it being so late at night sheesh. "Well its simple whose opinion really matters? Yours and hers right? Thats all that matters man, if people don't like it I'll say it as any American man would, to hell with them then. Your real friends will be able to see past that."

This comment surprised me and he could tell by the look on my face. "Well Kosaka I did have another reason I approached you too though, mind if I ask how old ya are?" what's his reason for asking I wonder...OK I'll bite. "I'm 18 years old just about to graduate in a five more months." This made Cliff smile really big, "Good deal hey man if you need some time away from home to think all this stuff through, I'd like to offer ya a job. I lost a local guy just as I made port and I'm a guy down for my return trip to the west coast of the united states."

"I'll be here for about a week for repair work before I head out so if you think you might want to take a break from school and see the world, here's my card I'm docked down at pier eighteen. Just show up or give me a call to let me know if you are in. You seem like a responsible kind of guy and that's good because my works hard and dangerous just keep that in mind."

He handed me his card I took it and pocketed it. _What is this guy thinking!? _Theres no way I'd want to go on a trip like that in any way, that would scare the hell outta me. "Well thanks for the offer Cliff but I don't think I'll be taking you up on that offer sounds to outside my comfort zone." He frowned at this but then the smile returned, "Well just think about it because it might do ya some good to go on an adventure, a story for the folks back home here, but anyway take care and thanks for the conversation." He turned around and waved over his shoulder as he started to light another smoke and head off out of the light into the darkness.

What in the world...what a strange guy but he had some decent advice maybe he's not such a bad guy, _the heart wants what the heart wants..._I closed my eyes and thought about this as the sea breeze slid across my face. My chest started to tighten as I really thought about what that those words meant. No for now no matter how much the hear wants the head has to be reasonable so I'll just try to be the best older brother I can be and keep my distance.

I guess it's getting late I thought I better head home I know its past a reasonable hour so I am sure she's gonna punch me but its a small price to pay for the time I got to assess the situation. I drop the card into my pocket look back one more time cliffs direction but he's long gone and turn around to head home while pondering the reasons behind such a strange meeting with such a strange guy...

**(**_**Somewhere on the other side of Chiba)**_

**Diasuke:**

I have dreaded this trip for so long that I wished I could put it off for the rest of my life. I knew that once Yoshino and her sister started talking about the idea of it all that there would be no stopping these two. So after three exhausting arguments with Yoshino and two phone calls with her sister Yuki, here we are on a bullet train headed to only what I can describe as a lost cause of a meeting about what should be done.

I plan to pick my battles carefully on this trip not only do I have to deal with those two but now they have even gotten my parents involved..._damn why did this have to happen._ "Hey Dear are you alright? You look like you were really thinking about something want to share your thoughts?" I tried to put back on my neutral face but in front of my wife it's almost impossible. She and I have been together so long I can't hide things from her easily.

"No Yoshino if I was thinking about anything it would be that I still think what were doing here is a bad idea. I have a pretty good idea of what will happen when Kyosuke hears the truth after all these years." Yoshino looked at her husbands somewhat disgruntled face and smiled. "Oh I'm pretty sure he will take it better than you think, both ojiisama and jiichan said it themselves that we should have revealed it long ago." This made Diasuke's frown grow even deeper.

"I really can't believe that you and Yuki got my parents involved, that was probably the worst idea of all, but to me what was more surprising was that Kole agreed to this as well." At this Diasuke sat back crossed his arms in front of his chest and grunted. _This really will be a very tough uphill fight for me. I have to make them see that revealing this does no good, the secrets been kept to long and it will only hurt the situation and not help it._

"Well Diasuke Yuki told me that she had a very long talk with Kole over the phone about it and once his reservations were answered he was reluctantly on board with it as well." _Just great without my brother-in-law on my side I'm not sure I can convince my parents to turn from this reckless decision but I am going to have to try anyway._ Diasuke mustered his determination as he sat back and looked out the window and thought back to what caused this whole issue to start in the first place...

_**(Diasukes Flashback:)**_

"Hey Diasuke what the hell are you still doing here? Don't you have to get home and have dinner with your wife and son?" A much younger and less formal version of myself was still sitting there working on reports of the days past activities, some vandalism, a few accident reports and the darker one, a report of possible drug dealings and shots fired.

"Yeah Kaito I'm almost finished here as soon as I get this last one done I'm heading out." As I looked up a tall slim man with light blonde haired and large easy grin made his way over to my desk with a cupcake and a glass of saki and set them down in front of me.

This man was Kaito Sato my partner on the force, "Whats this for Kaito?" He laughed, "What do you mean man? did you forget today's our anniversary, four years you and I been partners." I can't believe I had forgotten that today was the first time four years ago I met him. He and I had been through some very thick moments and there was no one I trusted my life with more than Kaito. "What's this box in my desk? who the heck wrapped this in newspaper? and it says thanks Sato too?" Kaito walked back over and I handed him the box.

"Oh Kosaka what the heck man that's one heck of a watch you shouldn't have." I laughed myself as I peeled the cupcake free from its wrapping. "Hey you been there through it all from hairy police situations to my sons birthday parties to the birth of your kid..." _Shoot I shouldn't have reminded him damn it! _I could see the recognition all to well as Kaito could see my distress and he spoke up.

"Hey Diasuke don't sweat it man they say cancers probably going to get us all in the end right. Don't worry about it." His sad smile definitely showed different. About 6 months ago Kaito and his wife Mayu gave birth to a happy healthy baby girl all eight pounds six ounces of her. The thing we all didn't know was sadly after labor complications occurred and Mayu didn't make it. It was later found that she had a rare form of cancer and medical technology hadn't caught onto it well.

So there was Kaito with a new daughter and no wife to help with a new-born. Thankfully Yoshino and I were there for him. Helping him these past six months get his feet under him and it seemed that he was really starting to come back around. Today was a good example of that...a good time with a good memory to help push off that sadness or at least keep it at bay.

"Yeah well your probably right Kaito junks in the food, air and water so I guess we just have to make best of it right?" Kaito smiled and shook his head in the affirmative. Hey Daisuke I'd like to talk with you about something thats been on my mind for a while now, you mind if we head out to the parking lot?" _Huh I wonder what so important that he'd stop me getting this last one done. _I closed the file laid it on my desk and got up for the night. _It will keep _I'll get it done first thing in the morning I thought.

"Sure Kaito what's on your mind?" as we headed out of the prescient and over to one of the squad cars Kaito spoke up. "Hey Diasuke I really don't think I'll ever be able to thank you and your wife for everything you have done for me and Kirino these past six months. I'm not really sure I could have done this alone at all."

I chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of my head. "Hey Sato what would you have done if it was me in that situation? I'd hope you'd do the same and paid it forward. I mean we all need some help sometimes in life." I reached over and patted Kaito on the back.

"Thanks Kosaka that means a lot to me and that's why I wanted to ask you for a favor since its our anniversary." I scratched my head feeling a bit confused, "Sure Kaito if it's within my power I'll see, what can I do for you?" Kaito took a deep breath and gave me a very serious stare and started to speak, "I'd like to ask for two things, first if anything would happen to me out here in the field that you would be willing to take care of Kirino. Shes my whole world now and I can't imagine what might happen to her if something happened to me."

My eyes widened and my jaw hung slack at this request. "Look Kaito your being paranoid first of all nothings going to happen to you, we don't talk like that remember? But I'll only do this for you if you agree to watch after my wife and son if something would happen to me as well." I knew what he was asking and I felt that he to should understand the levity of such a request.

Kaito thought about it for a few seconds and shook his head in agreement. That was enough for me so I stuck out a hand and he took it in reply. "Thanks Daisuke I feel better knowing that, now my second request. I would like to formally right here and now ask for an arranged marriage of my daughter to your son. I have seen how you and your wife have raised your son Kyosuke and I can tell he's going to be a kind and good man. I want that for my daughter no...I need it for her."

I stumbled back into the squad car when he said this and cracked my knee on the fender. _damn that hurt! what the heck is he thinking?_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath thinking exactly how to handle this, _I'm not really sure how my wife would take this...and what of my son? He has the right to choose his own fate does he not? I'm not sure that I have the right to do that to him...I mean I want him taken care of but I think it should be his choice..._

"Kaito you are asking for something I am not sure I have the right to decide, but I'm a willing man let's say it like this. I promise to allow your daughter to spend as much time as she wants with my son, no question's asked as he and her get older. If and I mean _only if _he shows honest feelings of affection for her then I'll do what I can to see that the two of them get a chance at a relationship. I can not guarantee that they might even get along let alone fall in love...who knows right?"

Kaito thought this over carefully and shook his head in agreement. "Well I'm going to quietly do what I can do see this through Kosaka. I really do believe your son is something special he comes from a good family and I want that for Kirino, so I'll hope if nothing else." I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm over my son, "Well you're the one who has to get Yoshino to agree to this, it is beyond me when it comes to Kyosuke she can be very protective."

This gave Kaito a grave look of concern he had no doubt about my wife's temper he had seen it on a few occasions directed at me. As we continued to talk on this and began to laugh an alert came over the radio from police dispatch..._calling all officer...calling all officers..ten-thirteen, shots fired officer in distress is requesting more units. _

Kaito and I ran around to the driver and passenger doors I started the car and Kaito responded to the call..._officer 21 charlie 30 en route _Kaito barked over the radio as we sped away..._the moments after this were a blur to me, an arrival and two officers on the ground two assailants staring our way...then the shots began and three minutes later it was over...over seventy shots fired...two dead assailants and there to my left Kaito laying on the ground unmoving._ The memories came faster now..._sirens...an amulance ride...trying to keep kaito conscious...his final words "Please keep your promise..."_

Like that...just like that he was gone...a husband and father...gone. I couldn't believe it happened.. the finality of it all...It was then that the levity of my promise hit home. I called my wife and told her to leave kyosuke at a neighbors and come to the hospital, that it was serious.

She seems so panicked she hung up before I could finish the rest..._oh well there will be time enough for that when she arrives. _Once Yoshino burst into the emergency room and saw I was ok a look of confusion came over her face. "I'm fine dear...but...its Kaito...he..didn't make it." The look of horror on my wife's face still haunts me every time I go to sleep, like a shadow I can see clearly every night.

"What do you mean he didn't make it Daisuke?!" she grabbed my shirt as tear started to form in her eyes. I explained what happened as she cried and cried. I also explained what had happened just before the events. She sobbed but nodded in understanding, and even took the who arranged thing a lot better than I thought she would have.

Oh my parents had seen the news that day and called to see if I was alright with much concern for my safety. It was when I let them know what we intended to do that they said we should give Kirino to her proper relatives. We would be getting in over our young heads with two children. It was Yoshino who ended the discussion "NO ojisama and Jiichan we will take her into our home and treat her as our own daughter. We will honor Kaitos request... I will honor his marriage request but only under Daisukes stipulation and that is final. Otherwise I will lover her as my daughter regardless of whether she marries Kyosuke or not and that is final." _Well wonders never end, I think that is the first time my parents have ever been shut up in an argument heh._

So later that same day we collected Kirino from the care center she was located at and we then went down to the station to formalize the situation and then took Kirino home with us. When we got home Kyosuke ran home from the neighbor but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw baby Kirino. "Mommy who is that there in your arms?" Yoshino knelt and smiled at our son and said "This is your little sister Kirino, its going to be your job to be a good big brother and watch out for her."

Kyosuke stared at her for a long time before finally shaking his head in agreement. "O..OK..Mommy I'll try to watch out for her." With that it was done..._I guess for now this is enough no rush, I'll just have to see how things go I guess...well just have to wait and see Kaito..._

_**(Daisuke Flashback ends)**_

"Dear?...Dear? Hey! Daisuke wake up" as my wife shook me I was startled from my thoughts. _What? was I asleep..sigh why did I have that dream of all times.._ "Yeah Yoshino I'm good what is it, are we almost there?"

Yoshino pursed her lips she could tell her husband was devising a strategy to try to turn this his way at the meeting. _No I made a promise that day as well Diasuke...and there are signs that I will have to honor it...and if I do then so do you!_ she thought as she stared at him.

"Yes honey were about thirty or so minutes from arrival let's make sure we have all our stuff packed so we don't forget anything. "Sure dear that sounds like a good idea." Thirty minutes, I have thirty minutes until I have to put on my game face and make the most of this chance. Kyosuke still needs more time and honestly I really don't know how Kirino is going to take it as well. She's got such a temper and she so head strong that you can't talk her out of anything she sets her mind on.

Lord knows I tried when she said she wanted to do modeling, her and my wife ganging up on me over that..._sigh at her age sheesh_. Oh well I don't have time to dwell on that now, _time to roll up my sleeves put on my game face, because I have two days to try to change five minds and it wont be easy_...as Diasuke once again sat back crossed his arms across his chest and put on a firm frown_...let the debate begin_...


	6. Chapter 6:

_Well I have completed Chapter 6 for you all. I think this was good chapter if gives us insight into what many party's are thinking and how our hero is trying to deal with some new and growing emotions. All good stuff I'd say, hope you all enjoy reading it. Your welcome to PM me or review. i might respond or...I might not -DJ Tenki_

_**legal jargon:**_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 6: The Vote... The Investigation and The Spoiled Imouto...?**

**Diasuke:**

The train pulled into the station and both I and Yoshino gathered our Items and headed down the aisle to get off the train. Once outside I took a moment to stretch my legs, lord knows I'm not as young as I used to be and I get stiff on those long train rides. It was then that we were called out to by none other than my sister-in-law Yuki. "Diasuke Yoshino! over here, I'm so glad you finally made it. It has been way to long since you both came to visit." _Not long enough for my taste.. _I mean don't get me wrong I love my family and when you get married you get all her relatives as well, but Yuki just loved to stir up trouble, she thought it made life exciting, for me it seemed to cause years of endless headaches.

"Hey Yuki its great to see you too, You are looking very well" Yoshino responded as she hugged her sister. _Sigh.. _well let's get this show on the road I just know this is going to be a long weekend. Yuki seemed to notice the exasperated look on my face and she smirked at me. "Hey Diasuke don't worry this whole weekend isn't going to be as bad as you think, you just have to have an open mind is all." She knew just how to get under my skin so all I gave was a nod and a grunt in responds to her. "Oh Yuki you know how Diasuke is, long trips make him grumpy. So how is Kole doing in american? Will he be home anytime soon?" Yuki sighed at this and frowned herself looking a bit defeated.

"Well every time he gets done with one of the productions, they entice him with more money! I keep telling him we have enough just come home already, but you know him...he says our daughters college fund could always use a bit more! I did put my foot down though, I told him after this movie he comes home and takes a break no matter what." This made me raise an eyebrow I'm pretty sure that if she is that serious my brother-in-law Kole will be on a flight back here in less than six months I guess. I decided it was time for me to chime in. "Hey Yuki if Kole isn't here how is he going to be part of this meeting is he phoning it in or something?" This made her chuckle, "no no he set up a Skype video feed on your fathers big screen TV so he can video conference with us live, so he will be alright and there to give his two cents on the matter."

Just great I sighed again, just when I thought I might have one less person to convince my father had to go and let the tech guru in the family play games with his set. We dropped our stuff in Yuki's trunk and drove the twenty minutes to my parents house, all the while the girls caught up on all the family gossip about my niece Sakura. Shes the same age as Kirino and is Kyosukes real cousin, a real girly girl like Kirino but not as independent. I've gathered that she's more the cheerleader type but still respectful if my father has anything to do with it. It's not that Kole and Yuki aren't good parents they just are a little more free-spirited with their parenting, I don't agree with it but what can you do right? "I tell you Yoshino sakura is doing so well in school and she's the lead cheerleader on the squad this year, she looks at all of Kirino's pictures and tells me she won't let Kirino beat her."

My wife chuckles at this and tells here that Kirino has always looked at Sakura as a rival at home and says similar things. "I dunno Yuki they both have a stubborn streak a mile wide so I still think its best we keep them apart you remember last Christmas right?" I tried to remind her of that little fiasco my jaw still aches after being hit with a lamp...yeah cat fight don't ask, thank god Kyosuke was there to be peacemaker, I just about pulled out my hair. We arrived at my folks house and I grabbed the luggage as Yuki and Yoshino headed into the house where my mother a very kindly face woman sat at a table drinking some tea sat. I enter the house and heard "Yoshino it is so good to see you and Daisuke, you both are looking very healthy!" She got up and came around to give Yoshino a hug and then moved to me.

"Hello mom good to see you looking well too, Where is dad at? I'd like to speak with him if I could." My mother Hoshiko smiled and patted me on the back and told me he was out in the rock garden sitting next to the pond feeding his Koi. I strolled out back into the Garden the smell of jasmine, rose, pine and some other sweet flower assaulted my senses and helped me to relax a bit. A very large and stern looking man sat on a bench looking out over his pond. His name Daiki Kosaka Patriarch of the Kosaka Clan.

He looked my direction as he sprinkled bread crumbs over the pond to all to eager koi that were tackling each other to get to it. "Hello son where is your greeting?" I took a few steps out in to the garden and bowed "Hello father I am glad to see you looking quite well these days." Hmm and a nod were all I got initially. "Tell me Diasuke how is my grandson doing these days? I saw him on the television and he brought great honor to our family with his performance."

I was shocked...my father giving a compliment, this must be how Kyosuke felt when I was talking to him at home. _I think I am going to have to take it a bit easier on him with the discipline stuff this is annoying as hell._ "Yes he trains pretty much daily and also surprised me as well when I watched his progress at the tournament." My father coughed and then went in to a quite hearty laugh and then said something that I didn't fully understand.

"Oh Diasuke hehe he only showed us a fraction of what he was capable of there. I know he is not one to seek fame I am sure he cut himself off early, if he had pushed his limits the people in that arena would still be talking about it." I shook my head and gave my father a very confused look. _What does he mean by that? I think Kyosuke gave it all he had it sure looked like it on the TV to me, hmmm maybe I'll ask him about it. _My father seemed to be able to read my face like a book. "No Diasuke don't ask him about it, I am sure he had his reasons as to why he cut himself off in that match he may tell us, he may not that is his choice to make. Just know that his martial arts potential is greater than yours was at that age I can see it. I raised an eyebrow at my father when did he become such a sage at see potential? I wondered.

"Come Diasuke sit next to me you and I have more to discuss." as he patted the bench next to him, I moved over and sat down next to my father on the comfortable mahogany bench and took some of my own crumbs to feed the Koi. "Diasuke how is my grand-daughter? Have you seen any signs recently on the issue we are here to discuss and vote on?" I closed my eyes and took a long slow breath, what I was about to say needed to be clear this would be my real test, trying to convince my father that this was a bad idea to begin with.

"Father I have watched them both quietly over the past two years, very closely in fact and I have seen no reason to believe they have anymore than a sibling affinity for each other. If anything until very recently they didn't even talk with each other at all. It seems in the past few weeks that she has interrogated Kyosuke and its usually with disdain at best." My father listened to my statement closely as he threw some crumbs out to the koi and once I had finished my initial statement he asked me something I did not expect. "You know we are here to discuss this as a clan correct?" I nodded in response

"Let me ask you before our discussion, do you think that she would make Kyosuke better as a person if she were to be told the truth? Also if you tell Kyosuke how do you think he would respond to it?" I leaned far back against the bench and rested an arm behind my fathers back and took a deep breath as i tilted my head to think about this.

My father smiled at me and raised an eyebrow because he could tell I was really thinking this through. _How would she take it if she knew about the arrangement and the truth of her family...What would Kyosuke be likely to do if I told him the truth? I...I...I just don't really know do I? _"My father laughed and patted me on the knee as his sagely smile returned.

"You don't really know do you? I know that you think this is a bad idea but we are Kosaka and our word is our bond, you know this. The decision was made when your hand touched Sato's. I have quietly watched over the years as well. I see a very independent and beautiful girl in those magazine photos, who has run track and kept up her grades to prove she is above her peers, but Yoshino tells me that there is a loneliness in her eyes she is compensating for with all of this."

I shook my head and contemplated what my father Daiki said, I am not an unreasonable man and yes I knew my word was my bond when I took Sato's hand. I mean I love Kirino as any father would love his daughter, and I really do want all the happiness in the world for her, but I gave those stipulations to Sato so Kyosuke still had a choice.

I didn't think and still don't that I have the right to chose the love of his life. "I just don't see what it is that Yoshino is seeing, i mean I'm a police detective for Kami sake! You'd think if there was something there I would have picked up on it and then maybe I wouldn't have so much of an issue with it _ojiisama._" My father continued to smile and shook his head in understanding but then said, "Well son it is at those times we often see what it is we _want_...not what is, let us take this to the rest for a discussion. You have given me somethings to ponder though and for that I appreciate your time son."

He said this as he gave me one more pat on the leg and threw the rest of the crumbs far out into the pond and got up to head in, dinner was about to start and then what i could only assume a very lengthy discussion in to the night.

Daiki and I entered the house after our private conversation to find all the women had worked to complete dinner, I was also somewhat surprised to see my niece Sakura finishing up the rice and then bring it to the table. She gave me a very bright smile and bowed to me. "Hello uncle I am so glad you made it safely to ojisama and jiichans house." I raised an eyebrow I couldn't believe this polite rather grown up looking girl with a curvy figure and similar hair to Kirion's was talking with me. The thing that always struck me was her eyes green as grass similar to her father Kole..._what are they feeding her? she looks like she is eighteen or something.._ "Good to see you as well my niece, You are looking quite grown up these days." this cause her to blush furiously and she ran over and took a seat next to her mother Yuki. "Uncle I have a question for you, how is Kyosuke doing? I saw him on the TV, did you guys know he was participating in the Prefecture Martial Arts Tournament?"

Yoshino spoke up to answer in my place. "Oh Diasuke knew alright he and Kyosuke hid it from me and Kirino, and there will be a lengthy discussion about that with him when I get home." This cause Sakura to get a very concerned look on her face. "You won't punish him will you aunt Yoshino, I mean he did do really well and all." Yuki chimed in "Sakura mind your manners no matter what you don't keep secrets from your parent's, I can understand Yoshino's concerns." I raised an eyebrow at this and decided I need to drop in my comment. "Yoshino and I will have a discussion with Kyosuke after this is all over but as for punishment I will have to think it over." _there that should end the conversation._ It did for the next hour we ate and Yoshino, Sakura, Hoshiko (my mother) and Yoshino all went on and on about all kinds of things. My father and I sat in silence eating our meal and listening. The thing I did get concerned about was the extraordinary amount of questions Sakura had for my wife about Kyosuke, _this bares some watching I think I'll have to keep en eye on her a bit. _

Once the meal was finished and the dishes were cleaned Yuki dismissed Sakura and locked the main hall door. We all retook our seats around the table and waited for Kole to join us. It wasn't even 5 minutes until Kole appeared on my parents sixty inch TV screen. "Hello everyone you all are looking well and man honey you're a sight for sore eyes I can't wait to come home and hold you!" Yuki blushed furiously at Koles comments "Oh Kole stop it your embarrassing me, but you better come home as soon as that movie is finished." He shook his head and then looked back to my father "Greetings ojisama, jiichan, Yoshino and lastly Daisuke" and bowed toward us and we all did the same. I returned the bow and smiled at him. It was always like that with him and I, always a smile and a laugh i just couldn't keep a straight face around the guy he was to easy going so it surprised me that he wanted in on this discussion.

It was then that Daiki spoke up, "Well now that the pleasantries are out-of-the-way we must discuss what to do about the future head of our clan..Kyosuke. The reason I and Hoshiko called this meeting is because of a promise that was made fourteen years ago by Daisuke. He promised Kaito Sato that he would watch out for his daughter Kirino if anything happened to him. Hoshiko and I believe that you and Yoshino have lived up to that promise. The second promise made was for an arranged marriage between Kirino and the future head of our clan Kyosuke. Hoshiko and I feel that it is time to show the truth to them both so that they can adjust to this idea." I frowned deeply at my fathers comments and everyone around the table could see my displeasure. "Let us open the floor for discussion on this matter before we take a family vote." The first person to speak up was myself I explained about the stipulations I had put in and was agreed to by Kaito and that it would be rushing it to tell them while they were still young.

Then Yuki piped up, "Look Diasuke I understand your reservations but don't you think Kirino is an above average girl for Kyosuke? I mean she's responsible and determined and I think she is caring maybe she doesn't show it to him yet, but if she knows the truth it might change her. I shook my head but didn't respond allowing Kole to have his say. "Look Diasuke I feel where you are coming from this choice wasn't made for you or I when we went out to find our wonderful wives we had a choice right? Well i think kyosuke should have the same choice. I say tell them but make sure Kyosuke knows that it's just one option for his future not the only one." I was shocked by this I didn't expect Kole to take my side somewhat. This made Yoshino frown and she decided it was time to deliver some facts to me, Yuki, Kole, Ojisama and Jiichan. "I think I need to open your eyes to some things here, First believe me when I say I see the two of them more than any of you and for the longest time they were getting along well until a year ago.

I think that was about the time this martial arts stuff got serious and Kyosuke stopped talking with Kirino. I could see she put up a brave front but the real hurt in her eyes started when she was being ignored. I think Daisuke will agree that it was about six months ago she started to lash out at him and start the cold stare and mean attitude." I looked at the group and can honestly say I did see this happen so I nodded in agreement. Once she saw my confirmation Yoshino continued, my parents listened intently. "Well it was strange I'd say about a month ago something must have happened between them because they started talking again at the dinner table it seemed at first.

Then I could hear them talking in both his and her room off and on some over the last month. Then I could see in Kyosuke's eyes there has been something nagging him, oh he's hiding it better than Kirino but I can see it I'm his mother I know where to look. The last thing I did was I called Kirino right before we left to come here and told her she had to ride home with Kyosuke from her modeling job in Tokyo. She seemed happy about it no complaining about a gross older brother and that said something to me, there are feelings there. I am not sure if it's just sibling affection or something more. I think we need to find out though." I shook my head in disagreement and Yoshino gave me a stern look and I decided I needed to make a bit of a stand so i gave one right back to her.

After we all had our say my mother spoke up, "Yoshino, Diasuke I think you have both done a fine job raising both of your children, i know at first I told you it was not a good idea to take Kirino in that it would be too much but it was Yoshino who showed your father Daisuke and I that we were wrong. She did know what was best for Kirino and I think here to she maybe right as well. I also will not have my grandson grow old alone and without a wife. If i must see to it that he has one so be it I love my grandson and he is our future. I also love Kirino as if she is one of my own and I will not have her feelings ignored and I want happiness for her as well, but this comes at a price for all of us adults. That price is the secrets we have kept, i am not certain what will happen when they are told the truth but I believe it is the right thing to do and it must be done."

My mothers gaze was one of absolute authority and she passed it around like it was her right to do so upon us, I was feeling more and more that this was a lost cause. finally my father Daiki spoke "I think Hoshiko makes a wise point and the only thing I will add is that we are Kosaka and once a promise is made it is our bond, but with the stipulations Daisuke inserted I am willing to let my grandson and grand-daughter decide their own futures. I do believe that to do this the truth must be known to them both, but I will not allow this to be done at the same time. I believe if they are told at the same time conflict will break out, so I propose this. You tell Kyosuke Diasuke in a quiet and meaningful way and give him time, after a period you have a conversation with Kirino this will be a terrible shock to her and she will need support to accept this. it is my hope that Kyosuke will be there for her and see if there is something there or not." The rest of the group nodded at this sagely proposed idea...I did not. "Mother, Father listen to me I know Kyosuke and if he finds out he has been lied to for 14 years there will consequences for these actions. He is level-headed yes but there is a possiblity that he will do something drastic in anger as a responds. I really believe this will occur."

Yoshino covered her mouth she knew I didn't speak lightly on these terms. "Diasuke honey you must make him understand that we only did it for his own good it was not intentionally to hurt him." Yoshino pleaded with me. I still shook my head in the negative, my thought is that he may end up hating Kirino or both of us for lying to him about such a large secret. My father spoke up one last time, "Daisuke do you believe Kyosuke to be a rational man at his core? What I mean is do you think given time he would be able to search his feeling?" I leaned back in my chair and really thought about it...

"Yes I do, but I know there will be something from all of this if we tell him, you all must be made aware of this." My father shook his head in understanding as did the rest of them accept Yoshino she seemed to think differently. "Daisuke i think you're over-thinking it, once you tell Kyosuke he will need a bit of time but I really do believe he loves Kirino and that once the truth comes out he will adjust I just know it." _you fool hearted woman I have a bad feeling about this it wont end well._ Yoshino could read me like a book and frowned at me as she could see my thoughts written on my face and she still disagreed.

"Enough we have spoken on this long enough so it is time to vote, all those in favor of my proposal on the truth raise a hand." I watched as four hands went into the air. "all those opposed to the idea raise a hand." both mine and Koles hand went up which surprised me but still a major loss for me. "Well then I leave it to you and Yoshino about how you deal with this but go with the clans blessing on this attempt and let us hope cooler heads will prevail with those youths. I am tired so i shall retire all good night and sleep well." With that the decision was made and my parent got up to go to bed. Both Yoshino and Yuki looked very pleased with themselves but all i could feel was another one of those headaches coming on...

(**Kosaka household)**

**Kirino:**

_Well here I am at home and my whole plan is ruined...First off everyone was staring at me on the train including my two best friends. I had to spend half my time glaring at everyone to keep them at bay. When I finally do get some alone time with Kyosuke we did manage to sort a small amount of things out and it made me really happy and warm inside. _

_Then I planned to march Kyosuke home so I could continue our treatment but I get pulled away by Ayase and get the third degree in questions about kyosuke. I can't seem to get rid of these two, they followed me all the way home...what the heck...go find a boyfriend already you two geez..._

Kirino stifled a yawn while she thought about all the things she wanted to do if only she could politely get her two best model friends to decide it was time to head home. She had hoped a few yawns would help give them the hint but it hadn't. She also got the feeling that at least one if not both of them were waiting around to see Kyosuke when he got home. Kirino looked up at the clock _where is he? its starting to get pretty late. _It wasn't until the living room clock chimed ten o clock that Kirino finally told her friends that they would have to leave since her parents weren't home.

They both protested asking if they could spend the night but Kirino was having none of that. "No Kanako, Ayase if you all are here when my brother gets back he could tell my parents and I'll get grounded so shoo you two I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that finished her two friends headed out and off toward their own homes. "Great now that they are gone I'm going to go take a bath and relax until Kyosuke get home" she thought with a big smile on her face.

Finally things were going the way she wanted. She would have plenty of time to explore her feelings this weekend and hopefully prod some of the hidden feelings from that dense _aniki_ of hers. She had just finished scrubbing down and had entered the bath to soak when she heard the door open then close down stairs. _Well it looks like he's finally home...what the heck took him so long?_ Kirino laid back in the tub relaxing her tired muscles and sore head from all the questions her friends berated her with, she knew that it was only a matter of time before all her side stepping would have to end and she would have to have a showdown with her two best friends. "Man why is it just when I finally get him to start thinking different about me that these other girls have to come and mess it up...well enough of that for now time to rest and make my aniki wait for his bath another twenty minutes should be enough to get him restless as that smirk returned with a vengeance. _This weekend is going to be sooooo fun now._

**Kyosuke:**

I casually made my way back home from the docks, I reached into my pocket and fingered the business card that Cliff had given me. I decided to pull it out and have a look at it,_ couldn't hurt _I thought. It was a tan card with a picture of a boat of some sort on it that read _"When you're at sea and you need a tow, we are the guys who never say no." _Kind of catchy I thought and at the bottom it read The Lucky Bulldog with an emergency number and I guess a radio coördinate or something?

Man that guy was strange I thought as I put the card back into my pocket. What in the world would make him think I might be cut out for work at sea? My thoughts were interrupted when I was about to turn onto my street but I could hear arguing I thought it was coming from my house...great whats all this about I wonder? I peeked around the corner to see my sister and her two model friends arguing about what I had no idea, but there was no way I wanted to get into that so I decided to hop the privacy fence across the street and wait it out until the two of them decided to take off. _Man Kirino do your friends stay late sheesh I wish they would shove off so I can go in and take a bath. _

The soreness had started to return and I was starting to lose my second win of the day I knew shortly I would need to be resting or suffer the consequences. I still couldn't believe the amount of blow back I had received from my match with Shin, he did really well I sorta wonder what would have happened if I did go all out.._he might have been able to keep pace with me. _I was shaken from my thoughts as I finally heard Kirino say something about getting grounded and shoo the two of them off, that a girl nice work there. It will be nice to have a quiet evening, maybe I can take it easy after all. That is if I can keep my very grabby imouto under control I still felt restless about the things she had told me on the train, it made my chest tighten up and my head wasn't in the mood to disagree.

I shook my head thinking _No stupid she's your sister! You have to keep it together be nice but brotherly no funny stuff. _I watch through the fence as finally the two models my sister calls friend took opposite directions and I guess headed home. I think I'll wait about ten more minutes to be safe, after I was sure it was quiet I hopped back over the fence with my workout bag in tow as I tiger crouched from hopping over I saw the bathroom light come on. Shoot that was fast looks like my imouto beat me to the punch so I decided I'd head in quietly so I didn't disturb her and take my bath after, hopefully she would be too tired to try any of her _treatment_ ideas she had.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to cross the street when I heard a _whoop whoop_ and a squad car pulled up to me in the dark with its lights off. An officer rolled down his window and called out to me "Hey Kyosuke is that you man?" It was officer Shino I had seen him a few times when he stopped by the house to drop off files to dad or pick him up for work. "Hey officer you scared the hell out of me man! Whats up can I help you?" He laughed real hard it sure looked like he was getting his fill from scaring the hell out of me. "Yeah Kyosuke I came by to drop off a file for your dad imagine my surprise seeing you out here but it was a good break all the same.

Hey by the way saw you on TV today you did us all proud I was rooting like hell for ya, so were a lot of the guys down at the prescient maybe next time you win eh?" This totally embarrassed me I knew there would be issues since they televised the damn tournament but just how many people were watching I wondered? "Well yeah who knows man, I did what I could and I am not sure I'll enter another tournament for sure." This made officer Shino frown but he handed me the file and told me to leave it on my dads desk in his study so he could look it over when he got home. "Well Kyosuke that would be a damn shame I think you have real talent and really I thought you were going to win the thing, but hey at least a guy from your school won it right? That fight with you and him was way more exciting than the last match." I rubbed the back of my head and took the file and thought that I needed to get outta here before my ego started to balloon.

"Yeah well thanks man I'll keep it in mind I need to be getting inside I'm feeling pretty sore and all." At that officer Shino laughed again and waved me off as he rolled up his window and headed back out on patrol. Well its just been one-off the wall thing after another tonight I'm beginning to think this nights not ever going to end.

I crept quietly inside and locked the door behind me I looked up the staircase as I took off my shoes and put them in the cubby hole. I picked up the file officer Shino gave me and went to my dads study just off the kitchen I opened the door and went inside. You know I hardly ever come in here but it sure hasn't changed much, I set the file down on my dads desk and looked at all the police paper work he had spread out it was all neat and orderly. I had no idea what most of it meant but as i looked up to the corner of the desk something caught my eye.

There sitting facing the chair was a picture of a guy..._who is that? I wondered...I know I have seen him before but where? _It was young man in the picture he had a very easy-going smile and sandy blonde hair, I could tell by that smile the world never troubled him I bet..but what caught my eye was his eyes.

They seemed to be the brightest blue I had ever seen, like he was staring right at me. Why the hell would dad have a picture of a guy on his desk? I decided I'd keep that as food for thought and ask dad about it later...or maybe not because the last time I had come into his study I got grounded for a week. It was when I heard the thump and shuffling of feet on the second floor that I knew Kirino was done with her bath. I decided to vacate into the living room before Kirino came down and I cause even more misunderstandings between us.

I made my way out into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see what was on, I never really watched TV this late at night so I had no idea what to expect. After surfing a few channels showing some reality show, some drama and some anime show called maschera.._what the hell is this mess? _I settled on sumo wrestling in my mind it wasn't to far off martial arts and I could get into it. It was about then that Kirino appeared from hall entrance into the kitchen.

I didn't really notice her at first i was kind of into the sumo match when she called out to me. "Hey Kyosuke you ought to take a bath soon before the water gets cold." I turned to respond to her and I dropped the TV remote to the couch and it fell to the floor. I think my mind just locked up when I saw what Kirino was wearing while she went over and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of tea and then made her way out to me in the living room.

She had on a pink little T-shirt on and a blue and white pair of striped panties her, her hair was still wet and stuck to her face a bit and she had a towel wrapped around her neck. I felt two things the moment I saw her, first was a cold sweat began to run down the back of my neck and second I felt my heart thumping inside my chest trying to get out.

"W-w-why wha whoaa Kirino where's the rest of your pajamas's seriously?!" It was all I could do to look away as she made her way over to the couch and plopped down next to me way inside my personal space. _Hey is that strawberrys I smell in her hair?_ " Well _a-ni-ki _I wanted to feel more comfortable and now I can because mom and dad aren't home." she said with a smirk that turned into a devilish smile as I turned back to look at her. I could feel my eyes going half lidded to the smell of her shampoo and the very curvy look as her shirt stuck to her in all the right places.

I had to get up and move away from her I thought this is way to dangerous, but I couldn't get the message from my brain to my feet. "Well look Kirino who knows if someone might still stop by you ought to put the rest of it on anyway." She giggled at this and rebutted my attempt at common sense. "wwweeeelll you tell me that I don't look good in this and I'll go change but if you can't then no more complaining." as she moved a pillow up to the end of the couch picked up the remote and laid back and settled herself to watch the screen. I had completely lost...there was no way she didn't look good in that and I knew I couldn't deny it. My instincts were trying hard to take over.

The way she was laying gave me a full view of her from her feet up her legs to those striped undies and the pink shirt, she smirked at me when our eyes met and said "what Kyosuke do you see something you like?"...I shook my head and it took all I had not to reach out and touch her. I rubbed my hands on my knees and finally brought my senses back. "Well I need to go soak and have a bath so enjoy the TV err and your tea." As I tried to walk past her she reached out and grabbed my pant leg, "Hey don't stay in there to long because I'll be headed up stairs after I lock up and turn stuff off.

We have a treatment to take care of OK?" Man she will just not let that go will she? I tried not to tense up and I thought about trying to squash her idea but I knew it would hurt her feelings she was putting herself out with this so I nodded. "Geez just remember no funny stuff I mean we are siblings and need to respect that." she smiled at me and giggled a bit.

"well I won't make any promises, now go get cleaned up because you stink baka." I laughed it off because her words had no real bite to them and they seemed more playful than anything. "Hai Hai my imouto give me about twenty minutes and I guess I'll meet you in my room." i sighed in defeat. These words made Kirino really excited and she smiled as she wiggled her legs and went back to watching TV. I made my way over to the hall and looked back at my imouto..._how can she look that cute?...sheesh._

I spent the next twenty minutes not really able to relax at all. I began to get paranoid that Kirino might just pop in on me in the bath so I had locked the door. I layed back in the tub and closed my eyes. I had dropped some of the herbs my grandfather had given me a long time ago into the bath. then seemed to be helping with the bruises. As promised my phone timer went off after twenty minutes and I got out dried off and but on a pair of black silk boxers and a white T-shirt and took my towel to finish drying my hair on my way to my room.

I looked downstairs and it seemed everything was turned off, I looked over my shoulder and Kirinos light was showing on from under the door. I went into my room and sat down on my bed and finished drying my hair. While this was going on a knock came on my door and it opened to a grinning Kirino who had her medical ointment in one had and her green octopus pillow in the other. I raised and eyebrow as she strolled in and dropped her pillow onto the head of my bed.

"Hey whats with the octo-pillow there?" Kirino looked me dead in the eye and stated, "Well after your treatment I will be sleeping here tonight, that is your punishment for coming home late." Now I know I said that i would try to be nicer to her, I know i need to be a better onichan but there is a limit to what I can take! "No Kirino that's just too much, I can do the massage...barely but you need to go sleep in your own bed." She gave me an angry glare and crossed her arms in front of her. "You said you would take better care of my feelings baka aniki were you lying?" I sighed and thought about that, she would put me on the spot with that guilt trip..._damn it I wish mom and dad were home already, this is going to be to hard spoiling her like this..._

I growled at her comment but then softened my face to calm her down. "Alright Kirino you got me, I can't believe how much I am spoiling you and its been like a month since we started talking again sheesh." Kirino relaxed her posture and began to smile at me again. "oh you hush aniki I have been spoiling you too, be grateful that such a cute imouto like me is taking care of her baka onichan, you know you like it too." I was at loss for words I really wanted to retort to her comment and I hated to admit it that deep down I really was starting to like it and it made me nervous.

I knew that I should have stopped her but I had allowed her to much rope and now i was hanging from it like her oni-puppet. I was brought out of this thought as Kirino poked me. "Hey earth to baka? take off your shirt I know you have a bunch of new bruises under there." I shook my head and did as i was asked _man I really am a push over._

Once my shirt was off I could see a deep seeded concern in Kirinos eyes as she saw I had a lot more bruises than before. "What the heck Kyosuke! This looks bad lay down now and put your arms out to your sides so I can work on your hands too."

Like before Kirino's magic hands went to work on my back sides arms and shoulders. She seemed to take extra time on both arms and hands. To be totally honest this felt like heaven she had a soft touch where she needed it but would work out kinks she found with a harder press. "Ahhhh Kirino if modeling doesn't work out you have a future as a masseuse for sure." I kidded with her. She layed down against my back and blew into my ear. "Hey whats with that!" I responded in surprise as she sat back up giggling and got off of me for a second.

She walked over to the light switch and turned it off so that only moonlight was once again coming into my room through the window. She really did look beautiful as she slowly slinked back to my bed with her hair falling all around her face. "Roll over Kyosuke I need to do your front." This caused my breathing to hitch and i hesitated. she reached down and tickled my side until I squirmed over onto my back. "That's better" she whispered as she climbed back onto me and reached for her ointment.

I could tell that she was probably enjoying this about as much as i was because as she started to work my shoulders and chest and biceps her face took on a red hue that I could even see in the dark and her eyes started to become half lidded. After about ten more minutes I called out to her to bring her out of her trance.

"Hey..Kirino I think that's good enough for tonight really I am feeling a lot better now." This seemed to shake her out of her shallow breathing. "Oh..ohh yeah OK Kyosuke I guess I am getting tired, so yeah let's go to sleep." I went to turn onto my side but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder I looked up at Kirino with a raised eyebrow. "No you stay on your back and put your left arm out to your side...please" she whispered. I knew this was going to happen I thought, oh well why try to fight it right? I chided myself.

Kirino slipped off onto my left side over my arm laying her head on her octo-pillow and laying an arm and heaven help me a very soft and smooth leg across me. She then reached around to grab my left hand and wrapped it around her. She finally snuggled up as close as she could get to me and covered herself up. "Thanks Kyosuke for taking good care of me...and maybe spoiling me some too, I want to sleep like this anytime I sleep over in your room from now on so remember this ok?" she whispered as she gently blew into my ear causing me to wiggle some, this caused her to giggle.

_This is gonna be soooo troublesome I'm just to weak against her feminine charms, I am gonna have to work on this seriously..._"Well I'll try to remember Kirino...but don't make it a habit ok, now let's go to sleep my imouto, good night Kirino." I never got a response her breathing had slowed and she was fast asleep in my arms...I found it strange that I no longer was feeling anxious around her anymore. I guess she is slowly working her way into my heart I thought, but I was beat from one of the strangest days of my life. I don't remember going to sleep but it came quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone, I present to you Chapter 7. Good news Chapter 8 is about halfway done!In this chapter we will get to explore some of our main characters feeling. Both Kirino and Kyosuke continue to surprise in many new ways. I hope you enjoy some of the surprises I have left you all! Enjoy and as always Feel free to review and PM. I might respond or I might not... -DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 7: Time flys when you have a model for an Imouto...and her friends?!**

**Kyosuke**

I awoke the next morning to the buzzing of my cell phone. The sweet smell of strawberry and shampoo assaulted my nose. I could feel something very soft laying heavily against my chest. It was still very dark but I glanced over to my clock and saw that yet again it was five am...and I had training to do. The problem..my sleeping little imouto. Kirino had in the night basically used me as her personal hug pillow. I arched an eyebrow as I became accustomed to the darkness, I could make out her sleeping face and the fact that her pink little top had ridden up during the night and now her bare chest was laying against me! My mouth went dry as I tried not to imagine what any 18-year-old boy might do when faced with this situation. I thought she might wake up as I felt my pulse quicken so I took a quiet deep breath and tried to relax...mission accomplished. _huh...how to get up without waking her? _I decided the best course of action would be to try to take my pillow and use it as a replacement for me. I pulled it free from my head and gently raised her arm and slide out from her hold as I replaced myself with the pillow and it worked! I quietly got up and covered up my overly errr exposed imouto trying not to look at her chest _geeeeez so defenseless. _I grabbed my clothes and stepped out into the hall to get dressed. It was then that I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm and one of my legs.._ouch son of a..._ I thought as I reached down to rub my leg. I must still be feeling the effects of that fight with Shin, well looks like a leisurely jog is all I will be able to do today damn.

I headed out into the street and started down toward the warehouses, I really do enjoy running early in the morning it gives me time to think through my problems. The biggest of which I was dealing with was my feelings toward Kirino. What did I really think of her? I mean she's my sister, I mean yes she is beautiful and intelligent and stubborn to a fault and no matter how much I may lo-o-o...No not going there. She is my sister sheesh why the hell am I wrestling with this? It's not that hard I have to be a responsible big brother and do what is right for both our futures..._and yet Kyosuke anytime she lays a hand on you, you crumble like cube of sugar in coffee. _I shake the thought as I clear the warehouses at a slower pace than normal.._man this leg injury really is slowing me down today.._ I start to jog my way down toward the docks I feel like I can think better there, as I make my way out into the clearing that heads across to the docks I can see the sun rising over the ocean and the large container ships as they pass into the bay and for a moment my head clears up. Yeah it was a real good idea to run down here to take a break. I sit down on one of the wooden dock posts and get back to my thoughts, if I really think about it I know what it is I have to do. I have to really be firm with Kirino and try to start keeping some small distance between us. I mean she may not like it but I'm sure if I ask her friends to help they can get her distracted and maybe after a bit this will all blow over..._yeah right like that's going to happen_. My inner voice chides me for even thinking that because I know how stubborn Kirino is. She wont stop until she get her way but I am really going to have to try, as I steel my emotions for the coming confrontation.

With that settled I get up and try to stretch my leg a bit and then head back around the long way to finish off my jog. I hit the gate at our house and head in through the front door as quietly as I can. Good it looks like she's still asleep, I wonder what I can make for breakfast? I head out to the kitchen and open the fridge to find a note, _huh looks like mom left me a surprise._ I picked it up and read it to myself.

-_Kyosuke if you are reading this then it seems I was right and your going to cook. What a good brother you are, please remember that Kirino is not allowed to pig out. Make sure she eats a balanced meal she hates veggies but she needs them so tell her I said to eat them. thanks and good luck, -love mom. _

Oh boy nice that she left me with that ugly task heh, oh well it could be worse I could actually have to take her to one of those modeling jobs. I shuddered at the prospect...

I spend the next half an hour cooking up eggs, rice, some left over miso soup from mom and cut some fruit up for Kirino, I know she likes that. I drop some cut up peppers into the rice and then set it out on the table. As I go back to the stove to fill the plates with some eggs I had failed to notice that the aroma of breakfast had woken up my imouto. All of the sudden a pair of arms snaked their way around me from behind and onto my chest, I froze and my breath hitched and this caused her to giggle. What really had caused me to freeze was the fact that I felt a squish as she leaned against me and said my name. "K-y-o-s-u-k-e, good morning my aniki, I see you have made breakfast?" she asked inquisitively. "Yeah I thought you might be a little hungry so I tried my hand at cooking." She raised an eyebrow and let go of me and moved over to sit at the table. I turned around and up to this point I hadn't seen how she was dressed. _shit! she hasn't put on any clothes yet geez.._ She could tell my eyes were on her because as she turned to take her seat at the table she wiggled at me and then smirked. I came out of my daze with a head shake trying to remind myself that I had to be firm with her. " Hey there Kirino shouldn't you throw on some clothes, I mean it is morning after all." She started to dig into the food with a smile on her face I guess it was good,_ I'm an ok cook after all! I thought. _"Nope this is way more relaxing Kyosuke and since mom and dad wont be home for another day, I am taking the time to wear relaxing clothes whenever I can. So don't bother asking because this will probably be my casual ware when my friends go home."

Great that is not going to make my life easy, models can't live with em, can't get em dressed sheesh. One thing did catch my attention though. "You said your friends are coming over? What time is that?" Kirino stopped eating and looked up at me with that dangerous glare. "Well two friends of mine you havent met from school will be stopping by today in a few hours. They are Ruri and Saori, we play the games together and watch anime sometimes. we also go to akiahbara and shop and do conventions. They are not to be hit on understand..." She said menacingly. "I get it, I get it dont hit on your freshman friends." I say as I wave her off with a very neutral look. This seems to quell her anger and she goes back to eating until she sees her rice. She looks up at me with a disgusted look and asks "Hey are those peppers in my rice? You know I don't eat veggies what were you thinking baka _Tch_...I love rice to." she mumbled. I chuckled looks like mom knows here all to well. I knew she loved her rice so that's why I did it I knew no matter what shed still eat it but I gave her moms orders anyway. "Well mom said a model needs a balanced diet and you have to eat them, so eat up!" She made a disgusted face once again but settled back into her meal. Well that ended up being easier than I thought. "Hey kyosuke speaking of a model, you know what tomorrow is don't you?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. _There we have it no way she eats those peppers for free_...well I guess I lined myself up for this one with that model crack. "Nope I have no idea what might be going on in your world tomorrow, what is it?" I try to ask with ignorance. Ah the smirk has once again returned as she responds, "Well tomorrow is a modeling job, and guess who mom said has to go with me for supervision?" _Tch..I would guess with a look like that I have been volunteered it seems_.

"Good I can tell by that look on your face that you will be coming along, we leave at nine a.m." I can't believe my luck mom owes me for this and I am going to see to it when she gets home. "Alright If I have to I'll go but I am going to stay way back out-of-the-way, that model world of yours is not something I want any part of." This cause her to huff and cross her arms at me. "Oh you, it will be fine and I know once you see me in my clothes you will love it so behave yourself" with that she had finished her meal and took her plates in to clean and put away. I couldn't help but once again notice the baby pink tee she had on with the stripped undies, _when will I learn_... I got up to take my plates as well but when I got to the kitchen sink Kirino wouldn't let me pass. "Hey Kirino whats the deal let me by I need to clean these up." she took my dishes from me and this cause me to raise an eyebrow. "You go on you cooked so I'll clean the dishes, go relax in the living room Kyosuke, I'll be in when I am done." I wanted to argue that I needed to get upstairs and get cleaned up from my run but that look told me not to cross her. I went out and took my seat on the couch knowing all to well what Kirino had planned. I was going to try hard to keep it within sibling boundaries, no need to let anything get out of hand.

Once Kirino had finished the dishes she made her way out to the living room swaying her hips as she came. _how can a freshman look like that really is it in the water or something?_ I thought as she gave me a sly smile. Instead of sitting next to me she moved a pillow to the end of the couch, I was confused by this. "Hey Kyosuke get your feet up and sit back against the pillow now." I could tell no argument would sway her so I complied. She then get in front of me and sat down with her back toward me and wiggled back against my crotch and laid back against my chest. _why do I even bother to try to resist her geez.. _Once she settled into her wanted spot she snatched the remote from me and changed the channel a few times until she found what she wanted to watch. "Hey don't you have friends coming over in a bit? shouldn't you be getting ready?" she giggled and snuggled deeper into me and let out a soft hummmm. " You sure do have a six-pack Kyosuke I can feel it leaning against you." _Great just ignore my question I thought at that statement. _"Well I have trained for a while now, so I guess it happens." I try to say this as neutral as I can but it's so difficult because she feels so soft against my chest and she smells so good, it's taking all my will power not to reach up and grab her. "Well yeah my friends will be here in a few hours so we have time to watch some TV so just relax and enjoy it." I sighed in defeat but at least I kept my cool and didn't do anything that might dishonor my imouto..

As Kirino laid against me she said "Hey Kyosuke can I ask you something without you getting mad?" I raised an eyebrow I really don't know what she was about to ask but I didn't like where this was headed. "It depends on what you want Kirino, but I'll try to keep an open mind..._I guess_" Kirino let out a breath I didn't know she was even holding then asked me a question that made my heart just about stop. "Look Kyosuke I know that were siblings, I know it's not right really but I want you to wrap your arms around me so I can feel your warmth, j-j-just for a little bit so I can see how it feels...please" she mumbled quietly. You could have heard a pin drop in the room when she finished her sentence. "Well..err I mean as long as you aren't asking me to touch ah anything I shouldn't, it's just as your brother I want to protect err... I mean geez if that's all then OK." My flustered attitude caused her to giggle and snuggle deeper into me. I gently reached around her with both my arms and rested them on her. I could tell that this made her relax fully and breathing seemed to slow way down. I was careful to try to avoid touching what I could and she seemed satisfied and went back to watching TV. "That's better Kyosuke you have such big hands compared to me, and I like your arms...mmmmm nice toned muscles" as she rubbed my arms. I chuckled trying to just stay neutral. "I seriously spoil you way to much Kirino but I guess I have to since I am your brother."

The hour went by fast with a lot of channel surfing and her snuggling back into me. "Well I think I better get ready for my friends. Thanks for holding me for a while Kyosuke" she said as she got up swaying to the doorway and giggling, then ran upstairs to get ready for her friends. I decided I need to cool off so I made my way to the bathroom to take a soak in the tub for a while. I just wanted to stay out-of-the-way while she and her friends hung out. I heard a knock down stairs and some commotion. Looks like her friends had arrived, good this should distract her from me for a while, _I think I'll get out and go take a nap I still feel beat _I thought.

I got out and got dried off and put on my silk boxers and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way out into the hall as I got to my door I heard a wolf whistle which confused me. "Saori likey! Wow Kirinos brother sure is buff!" I looked down the stairs and saw all three girls staring up at me at the top of the stairs. Kirino was stunned and her two friends both were looking at me with mouths wide open. I shook my head "Hey take a picture you three it will last a bit longer." I went into my room and shut the door, well I thought they would have moved to the living room by now. Oh well looks like more rumors for school on monday especially that tall girl with the dark hair she seemed pretty wild, and whats with that other one so quiet and serious. I pondered this as I finished drying my hair and tossing my towel in a pile by my door. I laid back on my bed and could still smell Kirino all over it..._strawberries and flowers man I wont be able to think of strawberries any other way again._ I rolled over set my alarm for two hours that should be enough rest. I rolled back over and breathed in Kirino's smell and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of our earlier TV watch dancing in my head.

_ RING RING RIIIIIIIING _I was awoken to this high-pitched chirp that assaulted my groggy head. _what the hell is that... Whaaa? _I found that it was my cell phone that was ringing like mad. I rolled over and grabbed for it but it fell of my night stand so I sighed and rolled further over and grabbed it off the floor. I looked over at the clock and it had been more that two hours it was now four in the afternoon! "_What the heck I know I set my alarm whats the deal?_" I set that aside to think on, I looked down and saw that it was Kohei calling.

I flipped open my phone "Hey Kohei whats up man, why are you calling?" Before I could even finish Kohei started rambling on about Shin and practice and something about another tournament? "Wait wait Kohei slow down man I'm still half asleep here."Kohei chuckled at this "Oh you were asleep Kosaka? What the hell are you sleeping on a Saturday for man? Its time to stop being lazy and get up and stop by the warehouse. I'd like to train a bit if you are up for it." I yawned and stretched my free arm over my head as I thought about the prospect of sparring. "Yeah man I am feeling a lot better so sure, give me about a half hour and I'll make my way down there." Kohei snickered on the phone and it raised my curiosity. "whats so funny Kohei?" "Well Kosaka you sure seem to be recovering pretty fast these days, I guess those treatments are working out huh?" At this he started full-blown laughing on his end of the phone. "Go to hell Kohei I'll see ya down there." I shut my phone as a I shook my head in defeat. It was then that my phone lit up a second time...1 message. _Huh a text who's this from?_ I opened my phone and clicked open the text. Low and behold there was an image of my imouto Kirino with a finger pulling down and eye lid and her sticking her tounge out at me. I raised an eyebrow at this..._quite cheeky my imouto _I thought. The message read -_If you are reading this you have woken up! It was I who shut off your alarm! You needed to recover and I wanted to make sure you did, so rest and take it easy today...I'm out shopping with my friends, I'll be home by 7pm. Oh and Saori and Ruri wanted me to tell you they loved those black silk boxers! Don't worry it was all look and no touch...that's only for me! (.o_)

Well that answers how my alarm got turned off...geez to let your friends violate me while I was sleeping...next time I lock the door damn it! Well I guess I don't have to worry about sneaking out of the house. I throw on my dark workout shirt and some grey sweats and my tennis shoes and head down stairs throwing my keys and phone into my pockets I head out to the warehouse. It's a pretty short jog down the block and around the bend to the warehouse.

When I get to the fence I notice that Kohei isn't there waiting for me, _hmm he must have gone in already_..I guess. What I did not expect was what I saw as I walked into our secret workout place, they're sitting on some empty oil drums were both Kanako and Ayase. "Kohei! what the hell man! Why are the two of them here in our workout warehouse?" I said through clenched teeth. Kohei winced at my outburst he was well aware of what would happen when I found these two were here. "Yeahhhh funny thing Kosaka I was not aware that I was being trailed as I came through the fence and inside not two minutes time passed before these spies made their way in and confronted me." He scratched his head clearly at a loss as he looked over at the pair. Ayase looked somewhat apprehensive about the whole thing since my attention was now squarely on the pair of them. Kanako on the other hand was just as relaxed as always rolling that smile that made you think she had eaten a canary.

"Relax K-y-o-s-u-k-e we knew at some point you'd come out away from Kirino so we just staked out Kohei house. When he left in his training gear we knew it wouldn't be long before you'd show as well." She said this with a giggle as she tilted her head and smirked at me and Kohei. "Well obviously no place is sacred to you two, and what do you mean away from Kirino? Shes not my keeper or anything" as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you could have fooled me..you looked pretty cozy on the train ride home with her" as Ayase hopped off the oil drum and swayed herself up to me with a challenging glare on her face. "Well that was all her idea and not my own, but you know Kirino she is stubborn it's either her way or the highway." I stepped a little closer to Ayase as I said this and deepened the scowl on my face, I would not be intimidated by some freshmen girls. This scared Ayase and she stumbled back a bit in suprise, it was then that Kanako spoke up. "Hey hey Kyosuke we didn't come here to fight really, Ayase and I just wanted to be allowed to watch you and Kohei in action." I turned to face Kanako "Why should we? This is a private practice place that Kohei and I found you both would just be in the way."

I scowled at them to try to get my point across. Kohei decided that he should try to play peace maker "Hey Kosaka I say we let them stay as long as they are quiet _AND_ as long as they promise to tell no one about this place. I mean they already found us so why not?" he said with a shrug. I sighed and gave him a sideways glance with a feeling that it was probably a lost cause. "Damn, alright you two can stay as long as you stay out-of-the-way and quiet...er and no lustful glares or drooling or your out." They both smiled real big and shook thier heads as they ran back to sit on thier oil drums.

_why the hell am I such a push over when it comes to these model types? Kohei too...the guy folded like a card table...well its too late now I guess._ With that settled I turned my attention back to Kohei he was looking pretty focused, we both took off our shirts and started to stretch. "I'm not gonna go easy on you Kohei even if there is an audience, It's the usual five-minute round or until one of us is down." Kohei nodded took his spot and we bowed and we took our stances. I looked at how serious Kohei was and I began to close my eyes and focus within myself, calming my breathing, listening to my heart beat it was in that moment of clarity I said one word "BEGIN".

Kohei and I blurred into flash as we came together forearm to forearm, we began a series of punches and kicks that were being blocked at every turn. I reversed low to try to take Kohei off his feet but he leaped over me in a flip and came down and back around with a roundhouse kick! This surprised me but I caught it with my forearm and opposite handed him square in the chest with an open palm thrust the blew him across the ground. He came up with a grunt and a laugh and once again flash back into a blur toward me, I underestimated his speed this second time and took a fist square to the jaw and was rolled across the ground myself.

I came from a rolling crouch into a ready stance, it was then that I decided to use a technique my grandfather taught me. I hadn't tried it out at all and was not sure I could even get it to work but I closed my eyes and began focusing on the air around me, listening to the ebb and flow of it around my body. Kohei could tell I was planning something major so he decide it was either now or never and came at me with a full-blown jump kick clearly trying to take the fight in one fell swoop. It was at the last second when I felt the air between he and I change that it happened _Harikēn no nami_I thought as I reversed a round house kick at Kohei.

I'm still not exactly sure what happened but when I opened my eyes Kohei was in a heap on the far end of the warehouse inside a crushed crate and both the girls had been blown off their oil drums and their hair was completely disheaveled. "Kyosuke! w-w-w-what was that! what did you do?!" is all I got from Kanako and poor Ayase was shaking with eyes as wide as saucers. "Yeahhh sorry about that girls I uh tried something I was taught a really long time ago and I still don't have the hang of it...heh"

Ayase took this moment to get involved "Kyosuke don't ever do that again when I am here..er unless you want me to kill you!" she shrieked at me. I laughed out loud it was funny to see such a composed model type lose her cool like that. She stood up and folded her arms and _Hurmphed _at me with an evil glare.

I shrugged and decided now was a good time to check on Kohei. "hey Kohei you ok man? I hope I didn't kill ya sheesh!" Kohei tried to get up out of the crates but stumbled around and fell back to the ground. "Kosaka what the hell was that! I didn't even see you move all I felt was some huge force push against me and then I was airborne in the other direction!" I gave Kohei my hand and arm to get him up to his feet with a grin. "I can't really say for sure Kohei just know it was something my grandfather and I were working on the last time I visited. I wont do that again until I've figured it out. Sorry man"

Kohei waved me off as he let go of my hand and finally seemed able to stand on his own, "Yeah well I'll just chalk that up as another loss to me, I'm done training for the day man... I think...i think.. I need to sit down." Kanako and Ayase decided it was time to join our conversation and made their way over. "Geez Kysouke you don't pull any punches when you train do ya?" Kanako grinned at me with that smirk similar to Kirinos.

"W-w-well that was quite interesting Kosaka-kun I am glad we were allowed to stay and watch...and er sorry for threatening you earlier I was just shocked!" Ayase said with a red hued face and arms waving. "Hey no problem Ayase I am kinda sorry I tried something that I wasn't trained in fully that could have been ugly my bad." I said as I grinned at the two girls.

"You know Kyosuke these two might be able to help you with that ah issue we discussed the other day ya know?" I looked over at Kohei as my jaw hung open. "NOT NOW KOHEI I am dealing with it in my way." Kohei's huge grin made it clear he had accomplished his goal. "Hey Kyosuke what issue is Kohei talking about exactly? Maybe me and Ayase can help you with it." she said with a concerned look on her face and now Ayase to was staring hard at me with a serious face.

"Nope I'm good ladies there is no issue I think I might have hit Kohei a little to hard earlier is all." as I gave Kohei a neutral face that he knew all to well as the drop it face. "Well if you change your mind Kosaka-kun Kanako and I are good listeners maybe we can help." Ayase said through pursed lips. i could tell I wasn't fooling either of them.

"Well were done for today Girls I hope you enjoyed the show but try not to make this a regular occurence, our training really is private and I can see you two at lunch anyway ok?" This deflated the two of them but they smiled mildly and got up to leave. "Well its no big deal Kyosuke well see you later at your house me and Ayase are going to come over and hang with Kirino later tonight anyway. We are staying over!" Kanako said with an evil smirk that turned into a happy grin as she finished her comment.

_Just great 3 model types in one house lord only knows how bad this is going to be for me..iIdon't get a break do I? _"Yeah yeah great then I guess I'll see you two later then I sighed as I faked a smile. With that the two departed through the warehouse door leaving me and Kohei to our own conversation.

"Hey Kohei...explain yourself! How the hell do you get followed? and then that crack about my issue? Have you lost your mind!?" Kohei sat down on an oil drum and laughed out loud at me. I wasn't sure what was so funny as I glowered at him. "No Kyosuke I haven't lost my mind, I knew I was being followed I just thought we could use them to help distract Kirino more so that maybe she can come off her possessive nature when it comes to you lately...its not healthy man!" I could understand where he was coming from I mean I have wrestled with the issue for the past week or so. "Yeah I have come to my decision on that I am really just going to try to keep the affection stuff to a minimum Kohei and be a good big brother."

Kohei looks me over for a few and shakes his head. "Good luck Kosaka I really don't think you can do it. Shes wayyy to gorgeous and a model to boot. those girls are used to getting their way or bumping heads until they do...they are stubborn!" Kohei chuckled one more time and waved me off as he hopped off the oil drum as a sign that it was time for him to go home. "Thanks for one hell of a work out Kyosuke, I wonder how it might have gone if you did that against Shin...I guess you were holding back still huh?" I gave Kohei a sideways glance and shook my head. "Nope Kohei I gave him all I had it was a fair fight really." I waved Kohei off as well it was time to head hope and deal with the madness that might ensue. I headed out through the door and out of the fence. _I think I am gonna walk home slow, lord knows its going to be chaos tonight with three models under one roof. _I sighed shaking my head "I guess it could be worse, at least dad didn't leave the liquor cabinet unlocked how bad could this night really be?" Little did I know that my will had yet to be really tested but like always the world was only happiest when I was under stress and stress is what I would get in spades...

**Kirino:**

Well when I left the house to go shopping with Ruri and Saori little did I know that they had plotted against me the whole day...It was only when we got to our final destination that they enacted their plan. We had made our way to Akihabara to get in some shopping for anime related items and I found out that one of my little sister eroges had come out so I thought what the heck lets get over here so I can collect it!

Once I had picked up my item and we went to five other shops that Saori and Ruri wanted to hit, we decided that was enough so we went to our favorite hide away to get something to drink and rest for a bit. It was during this rest that my happy day took a turn for the worse and it started with a simple question...

"So Kirino how bad has it gotten with your bro-con situation?" Ruri asked while taking a sip of her drink with a serious face. This cause me to almost spit out the tea I was drinking! "Wha-you! You! How could you ask me such a question Ruri! I'm not some bro-con girl..I just have to keep an eye on my _aniki_ because hes cocky and will get out of line if I don't." Saori exchanged a glance with Ruri and dropped her two cents, "So the glares that you were giving everyone on the train on saturday that was just what exactly then Kirini-chan?" _I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass. _"Look you two I was told I had to ride home with Kyosuke by my mom, I couldnt help it! I mean after the tournament I was sure girls were going to come up and get sexually harrassed! I was just keeping them away so they would get harrassed by my baka of a hentai brother!" I pleaded while giving both of them the most evil glare I could muster.

"Well Kirini-chan I think you might be traveling down a river here it's called de-nial! I think you are fooling yourself into thinking you don't have feeling for him but you aren't good at hiding it." Saori says this and I try to salvage as much of my pride as I can. "Oh Saori you and Ruri are both nuts, I don't have feelings for my brother I just need to keep him in line it's what a responsible imouto does. Like I said I know that baka all to well and he can get a big ego especially since he did so well in the tournament."

"Hmm I see then well that is good to know, well then if that is the case you won't have a problemwith me and Saori talking to your brother at school Monday. I think we can both agree after that little_ nap incident _we saw earlier today he would definitely be someone we would want to hang out with." Both Saori and Ruri smile big and gave each other a nod in agreement and took sips of their drinks. I took a deep breath to calm my already fraying nerves, oh these two were starting to flare my anger. "Suit yourselves but why you would want to hang around a lazy guy like him I wouldn't know, I think you will find him borrrring." I refused to be cornered on this..._but why is my chest so tight? what is this burning rage that I am feeling? No...it couldn't be_, I choked down what I hope isn't jealousy _no there's no way I could be jealous_.

After about another hour of questions about Kyosuke I had taken about all I could and decided it was getting late. I had a modeling job tomorrow and I wanted to be fresh, plus I had to get home before Ayase and Kanako came over to spend the night! so we went to the station to catch our rides home. "Look you two I just want to warn you my brother is not someone to take lightly he can be a handful so if you do talk to him don't give him any ideas OK? I would hate to have to intervene because he starts acting like a hentai baka!" Saori laughed at me and Ruri just kept that impassive neutral face. "Don't not worry Kirini! If we do talk with him it will be civil no funny business!" Saori saluted me and headed off to catch her train but Ruri was hesitant. "Kirino I am only going to say one thing, if you don't have feelings for your brother then this wont be a big deal...but after the events at the tokyo dome I am sure many girls will be talking to him come monday..I just thought you should know." Ruri bowed and turned and headed off to catch Saori.

_Darn it...darn it! darn it! darn it_! Why did she have to say that now its all I am thinking about. I took a seat on a platform bench to ponder the conversations I had with my two friends today. Why did Kyosuke have to do so good, its like the fates mock me and want to pile up more aggrivation and take my oni-baka away from me. Well any girl who thinks she can take all his time and monopolize him will have another thing coming. _Stupid tournament, stupid publicity _I thought as I held my bags a little tighter and could feel my anger flaring yet again as I thought about Kyosuke not being around me.

The train arrived and I got on still thinking about the fact that my once unmotivated brother was going to be the center of attention come next week and what I should do about it. The other thing that was playing on my mind was Ayase and Kanako. I had told them initially that I would meet them at the fashion shoot tomorrow but they insisted on coming over for the night and kept badgering me until I caved.. _Whats with those two I wondered? _I was starting to get the suspicion that one or maybe both of them really wanted to stay the night to see Kyosuke! _Well they both are going to find out that he is off-limits if that is the case, and I'll make sure of that tonight for sure!_

The ride home was actually pretty quick but that didn't help with all the thoughts that were rolling around in my head. I mean seriously why should who Kyosuke bother me at all? I mean he's just my brother I know he cares for me but its only as a sibling...this thought was logical but my chest remained tight every time I thought about it, or thinking of him hanging with other girls. This just made me mad I wanted his time too and no matter what it takes I won't go back to the way things used to be..no hes my aniki and I'm not gonna share him.

I got off at my stop and started home its only three or so blocks to my house as I cleared the platform and made my way down the sidewalk I got the feeling I was being followed so I hurried my pace, it was as I rounded the corner two large boys appeared in front of me. I clutched my bags and stepped back with an angry glare. "Hey get out of my way!" I yelled at them. The larger of the two looked down and chuckled "Whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here tonight?" I retorted "look you losers I don't have time to waste with you I need to get home." I tried to side step and walk past them and that's when the smaller boy grabbed my arm causing me to drop my bags and scream. Thats when it happened there was a gust of wind and I was disoriented and ended up face down on the ground, I heard yelling and a loud crack as I regained my senses I looked up and was shocked by what I saw..._Kyosuke?!_

**Kyosuke**

I felt some severe frustration as I left the warehouse..how the hell could Kohei let this happen. I mean its bad enough that I had to deal with one of Kirinos friends but now there are two of them and they know where I hang my hat when I want to get away from people_...greeeeat_... The other thing was that Ayase girl worried me when she got up from being knocked down she didn't look to mentally stable, _threatening to kill me? seriously? _That girl wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on me if I got serious I scoffed..._mental note stay away from that crazy chick._ Well at least they might keep their mouths shut about it I can hope I guess.

Whats even worse Kohei almost exposed my deepest secret to my sisters friends what the hell man! I think it was this that was getting me so worked up. Sure I might have a huge sister complex in the end, but the whole damn world didn't need to know about it! If Kohei had told them and it got back to Kirino I'd have to leave the country..period. It would be way to awkward and it would just give Kirino the opening she would need to do who knows what?! No I'll just have to choke down my feelings and keep on being the best brother i can i guess..._sigh it so hard to keep my feelings in check these days.._ I kinda wish we could go back to not talking to each other much but I let that ship sail so whatever.

As I rounded the last corner to head down our street I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there on the side-walk were two boys from my school and..._what the hell? that's Kirino! _ I started to pick up my pace toward them I could tell Kirino was getting mad and that's when it happened. the smaller of the two grabbed Kirino_..oh fuck no you did not just grab her _I thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated I can't remember ever being as mad as I was at that moment..when I was less than ten feet away the larger boy noticed me but by then it was way to late.

_Furasshu-fū kattā_as I reversed my body and swung it around bringing up my foot to meet the larger of the two boys face. The impact cause a loud crack and then backlash of wind carrying both boys across the ground and to a sliding stop face down on the pavement. I finished with a sliding stop not three feet from them. I looked back and could tell that Kirino was disoriented but for the most part unhurt. I returned my attention to the scum that touched my sister. I walked up and knelt in front of both of them as they turned over to get up. "I'd recommend you both stay down and listen very closely to what I am about to say. If I see either one of you on my block again or I see either of you bothering girls in such a way again I will end you." I whispered so that only they could hear. The narrowed eyes and menacing face I gave them made it clear that I wasn't joking. "Look look man we were just kidding around Kosaka we didn't even know who she was but we get it...lets go hiro.." The larger boy grabbed up the smaller of them and stumbled to their feet and took off around the corner as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Damn riff raff why is it I can't have a quiet walk home it's always like this around here...you'd think they would learn by now.._sigh" _It was as I turned around that I made eye contact with Kirino she was standing in front of me with eyes wide open and her mouth agape, I smirked at her.

"You know if you keep your face that way it will get stuck like that." All of the sudden tears started to drip from her eyes she dropped her bags and ran at me. "K K Kyosuke! I was so scared!" Kirino sobbed as she grabbed tightly onto my shirt. I rubbed the back of my head and patted her on the shoulder to try to calm her down. "Hey now Kirino your safe, no way I'd let anything happen to you seriously. Come on now girl its alright." I continued but the shaking wasn't stopping _sigh figures it would take this._ I gently wrapped both arms around Kirino and pulled her into a tight hug. After about five minutes she stopped shaking and seemed to have processed the whole event and wouldn't you know it...questions...

"Hey Kyosuke I want to ask something, what did you do exactly? I couldn't even see you when you came out of nowhere like that...and what did you say to make them run so scared like that?" she asked with those blue sapphires looking up at me and still clutching my shirt tightly. "Well its kinda to hard to explain Kirino its just something grandpa taught to me a long time ago, as for what I said to them lets just say I got my point across." I said with a raised eyebrow looking down at Kirino.

"You can let go now Kirino your safe we need to be getting home, you have friends coming right?" I gently back her off me and went over to collect her bags, it was then that I noticed her whole face was red? She slowly walked over to me after I collected her things and grabbed onto my arm and move in close to me. "Hey now Kirino! whats up with this were out in public, the neighbors might get the wrong idea." Kirino shook her head and then mumbled "I'm not letting go you saved me and this is your reward..th..thank you."

_ Geez why is it she always knows how to get past my defenses._ I just shook my head and told her we should be getting home because I imagined her friends would be coming soon, and what a horrifying thought that was for me. the walk home from that point was a quiet one I could tell from Kirinos even breathing that she was really enjoying this walk home because she never once let go of my arm. There were a few neighbors outside and the looks we were getting told me that my mom would hear about this from the gossip community for sure_...just great _I thought.

It wasn't until I saw the gate at our house that the dread really started to set in. Sure enough there on the porch were both Ayase and Kanako, when they saw us they jumped to their feet and came out to meet us. "Kyosuke! Kirino! whats up you two?" Kanako said with as much zeal as she usually had with a devilish smirk on her face.

What scared me was the wild-eyed look that was on Ayase face. "Kirino w-w-what is the meaning of this? Let go of Kysoukes arm!" she said with venom in her voice. I looked down expecting Kirino to be a bit embarrassed and let go of me quickly all the while calling me some names. What I got instead was unexpected, Kirino had that smirk on her face and very narrowed eyes she reached out and grabbed her bags from my hands and then reached up and kissed me on the cheek!

I was so stunned all I could do was stand there thunderstruck, Kanako's devilish smirk vanished and Ayase narrowed her own eyes. "Thank you for saving me Kyosuke, hello girls lets head in and freshen up so we will be ready for the shoot tomorrow! Oh and Kyosuke remember your promise about tomorrow OK?"

All I could do was nod as my face started to heat up. Both Kanako and Ayase looked at each other than looked at me as Kirino moved past them and into the house. "Kirino no way you just did that to him! What the hell!" Kanako yelled as she turned and ran in after Kirino. "Kyosuke stay away from your sister or I will have to kill you!" Ayase said with similar venom to her voice as she turned and started to walk away. _Nope no way this bitch says that a second time to me..._ "Hey Ayase I'd watch it, because if I get serious you wont even be able to lay a hand on me. You are welcome to give it your best shot though..." As she turned around to give me a hate filled look it turned to fear, she took one look at my face and knew I was all to serious. "I hate you Kyosuke your corrupting Kirino!" she retorted and ran inside.

_Figures Kirino would go and declare war on her two best friends and there all high-class model girls...screw my life. Hurry up and get home mom, dad this model gig is going to be hell. _I took a deep breath and sighed, shook my head and started for the front door to the loud sounds of a very heated argument between three high school model girls...great Sunday is gonna suck so bad, I made my way in hoping to avoid what I expected to be one very long night...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone, I know its been a while.. I took your advice and went back and Cleaned up all 7 earlier chapters hope they were a better read.. Well here we are Kyosuke going to find some clarity in this chapter enough said... I'll be working to drop a chapter a week again for a while. I felt like I needed to come back and continue for you all...Enjoy and Deja Vu. Like always review, leave message I might respond I might not -DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**

_**Chapter 8: The Truth, A Peaceful Night ... and Plan B?...**_

**Kirino:**

I knew that when the two of them saw me holding on to Kyosuke like that when we came home it was going to set them off. I know that I can't really be his girlfriend, that I can't feel the way that both Ayase and Kanako might feel about him..._I still can't tell how these two feel about him..._.but darn it I really don't want either of them hogging his time any more that the plain girl or my two Otaku friends either...so..so..so that why in my mind I just had to do that at the door. In my mind it was justified..._ geez what was I thinking I am such an idiot!_

I just can't shake these stupid feels I have regardless of who is starting to notice it.. I know that if I keep this up its will only hurt my _aniki_ and cause a lot of undue stress on him and who knows what dad or mom might do if they start to notice. They would probably throw Kyosuke out of the house and blame him regardless of what I might say.. so for now I will just have to hide the truth... _yes I have feelings for my aniki..._

"Hey Kirino what the heck was that about out there.. you.. you..you kissed his cheek!" Kanako all but yelled as she followed me into the house throwing off her shoes as she came.

"Well I owed him a reward on my way home two ugly smelly boys attacked me and one of them even grabbed my arm!" At this Kanako eyes shot wide open and I could tell she was very concerned with my well-being. "Geez Kirino how many times have I told you to either take pepper spray or dont walk home alone at night! Are you ok did they hurt you?"

It was so sweet to know that I had such a caring friend like Kanako the least I could do was put her worries to bed. "No I was very scared at first but all of a sudden there was big gust of wind and I ended up face down on the ground! When I rolled over the two boys were on the Ground and Kyosuke was kneeling next to them. He said something and they staggered up and away really quickly!" I thought this would surprise Kanako, but all she did was nod and say "Ah so that's what happened, it makes sense. I understand Kirino its good he showed up and saved you!"

_Weird I though that would get more of a reaction from Kanako what am I missing here? _During that Thought is just about the time my less stable friend decided to join the conversation.

"So that's all that happened Kirino? He didn't do something perverted to you did he...if he did I will suffocate him in his sleep." The hollow look in Ayases eyes made me believe that she just might do this..._I think I might need to keep a close eye on her tonight during this sleep over...but if I do that I can't go see aniki tonight like I planned...sigh sometime life can be so annoying_...I thought as I tried to calm Ayase down.

"No Ayase nothing like that happened Kyosuke just came in and saved me from two ugly annoying boys, he was the perfect aniki that's why I did what I did. I can't owe him a debt! Who knows how big his ego might get!" I could tell that this seemed to settle things in Ayases mind and she seemed to go back to her normal self..._whatever the heck that is..._

Once the kiss thing was settled I suggested we all go take a bath and chat about our days events and catch up. I told Kyosuke in harsh and painful terms if he peeked or bothered us I would sick Ayase on him and he shivered at that prospect. It was nice to have both of my friends to chat with as we settled into the warm water.

It was when I started asking questions that things started to get wierd... "So Ayase Kanako what did you two do while I was shopping with Saori and Ruri today?" They both looked at one another and I was sure that something must have passed between them because they said in unison "Nothing really we just hung out."

_Hmmm I figured they might be hiding something they have acted weird for a while now..._ "Really so when you say you hung out what did you do then?"

Kanako started in with a trip to the mall and then out for ice cream, while Ayase said she and Kanako bumped in to a guy named Kohei who is a friend of my brothers. Kanako then said they split up and went home to get ready to come over here.

"Well it sounds like you two had a lot of fun without me, but I had fun shopping with Saori and Ruri so good for all of us." this seem to agree with both of them. It was a good thing I didn't have to mention_ where _we went shopping so all the better.

I recommended we go down stairs and get some strawberry milk and hang out in the living room until it was time to go to bed.

"That sounds like a great idea Kirino and maybe we will run into Kyosuke eh?" Kanako said with a devilish grin on her face..._no we wont run into Kyosuke I know how he feels about us model types even if he doesn't say so _I thought as we made our way downstairs.

Ayase seem very anxious about Kanako's comment it seems while Kanako might have a thing for my brother Ayase is the complete opposite she dislikes Kyosuke or maybe afraid of him..._that's weird, I wonder what happened between them?..huh_

We head out in to the kitchen to get our glasses of milk and then head out in to the living room. I notice that my brother was nowhere to be found, _huh I thought he might be out here watching TV or say hi to us at least...I wonder what he's up to?_

I was brought out of my day-dream state by Ayase asking where the remote was so she could turn on the news and see how we looked today at the arena, Kanako was excited by this and wanted to know as well. "I think it might be in the couch cushions go look there Kanako." As usual I was right again Kanako had found the remote and turned on the TV to the local news station. We all sat back chatting while they showed todays action and talked about all the competitors that were in the tournament.

I couldn't believe that they were showing my brothers and his sempai's match, calling it better than the championship round. "WOW! Kirino I can't believe how good your brother looks on TV fighting like that, _MMMMMMM.." _Kanako said very excitedly and with a bit of a feline growl? _What the heck is with her? _I looked over at Ayase and her mouth was drooping slightly and her eyes seemed half lidded like she was in a trance as she watched the screen. "Hey Ayase you might want to pick you mouth up off the floor...he he he" I said as she seemed to shake herself out of it at my comments.

" I don't know what you are talking about Kirino! I'm just tired is all...I think we should head up stairs and go to bed. We do have work in the morning you know." She said with a face my mom sometimes makes when she wants me to do something. _I'm definitely going to have to keep a closer eye on these two from now on..something is going on here.._ I decided that it might be best to head up to bed, we were all starting to look tired from our long day.

"Ok yeah that sounds like a good idea, but I want to check on my brother before I go to bed so you two can head up and brush your teeth and go to my room,. I will be up after I make sure he is not causing trouble..." They both gave me a questioning look but I waved them off and shooed them upstairs as I followed.

I stopped in front of Kyosuke's as both my friends went down the hall and in to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I knocked quietly on his door but there was no answer..

I opened his door and stepped inside but the room was all dark and quiet, _huh wierd I know I heard him come in not long after Ayase where is he?_

Well I wasn't sure how he slipped out without us hearing him, but I know he will have to sleep at some point and regardless of my friend I am going to take care of him for a bit tonight.. _No baka Kyosuke I will spend time with you even if it kills you ... _I thought as stepped back out in to the hall and headed down to Join Ayase and Kanako to get ready for bed...

**Kyosuke**

Well it seems that my heart is still beating after the shock of that kiss. That embarrassed the hell out of me..._ thanks Kirino it's not really like I wanted to sleep tonight anyway._

After my threatening exchange with Ayase the bipolar model, i waited for her to go in and shut the door.

I gave it about 5 minutes before I quietly slipped in to the house. even though I know my parents will be pissed I kept my shoes on and headed up stairs... _sheesh listen to those three sounds like teen soap opera out there..._ I thought as I moved up to my room. It's good that they are so distracted saves me the hassle of dealing with them.

I slipped into my room but didn't bother to turn on the lights, instead I went over to my bed and reached underneath it and pulled out two large cans of Sapporo..._ yeah I'm a high school guy of course I am going to sneak a beer or two...so sue me._

I quietly took my cans and headed over to the window, opened it and gently tossed the first and then the second can out on to the roof of our house. I then hope on the window sill and pulled myself out on to the roof as quietly as I could. Once there I stopped and held my breath to make sure I didn't alert the teen models. _Good, looks like there still downstairs doing whatever, looks like my luck's changing tonight after all..._

I climbed up a bit with my cans and laid myself out long on the roof and looked out in to the night sky. I could believe how clear the night sky was tonight, it was like every star was a silver shining crystal and the moon was so clear and full you could see every mark and crater, I popped open a can and took a long slow sip letting the liquid languid in my mouth before swallowing it down. "Ahhhhhh man that tastes good, its been to long since I have been up here" I said to no one in particular.

It was so peaceful and quiet as I laid there looking at the moon and stars and drinking my beers. I finished the first one and sat up and popped open the second one. I decided it was time to close my eyes and take stock of today's events. _well I finished top 3 in my first ever tournament, I talked with my best friend about my girl problem and got some useful advice. I learned that my sister has a very unhealthy obsession with us having a more than sibling relationship...and I was kissed for the first time in my life..._

_hmmm three out of four aint to bad I guess.._ I chuckled as I laid back down on the roof to finish my second beer. It was about then that I started to wonder if I did the right thing not trying to get to the last round of the tournament..._No I was right not to push myself further than that, grandpa said that only in a time of great need should I use what he taught me...I just hope I didn't disappoint him.._

Then my mind started to drift a bit as the alcohol started to take effect and relax me... it was about then that my dads phone call came back to my head.. it really started to bother me. "What was that call about really? What is it that he doesn't want to tell... who? me? my mom maybe? or Kirino? It could be something to do with work I guess..."

I really couldn't believe that maybe my dad was hiding secrets from me or the rest of our family, HMMMMM I wonder since it was aunt Yuki maybe uncle Kole would know what they were talking about. I made a mental note to give my Uncle a call, I knew it would be long distance but if I could get a clue it might be worth it.

I pushed that thought aside and again those feelings that I was able to suppress when I wa rational came flooding back, " Geez Kirino why did you have to be so cute all the time, why can't I just be like all those brothers who ignore their sisters..." It made my heart hurt to think like that. To imagine her crying because of something I had done to her... I had to sit up and take a few deep breaths to calm down.

I took a few more swigs off my can of Sapporo and then saw a bit of a surprise a shooting star! I tried to imagine that maybe I was the only one to see it so I was like, _what the hell it couldn't hurt...shooting star I see so bright I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..._ and there it was _a noise from below me...no wish for me I guess...  
_

Before I could shake that thought I heard a noise from below me, I held my breath and listened, _shoot I don't hear that girly chatter anymore... _Sure enough I could hear the three of them and it sounded like they were just outside my door. Damn I just hope they head off to Kirino's room, and then I hear my bedroom door click open and Kirino's voice.

_I think she's saying what? something about getting ready for bed? what the hell is she doing in my room then? _I thought. There was no way I was going to show her what I was doing right now, this place is my secret. If she found out and told mom or dad there would be some big time hell to pay. That or she would black mail me in to the ground...

I couldn't tell what she said to herself and I just sat there holding my breath, if she came to the window I was going to be screwed... My good fortune continued though after a few minutes I heard her walk out and shut the door. _Whew man that was lucky..._ I can't believe she just rolled right in there like she owned the place...she always bitches if I go into her room... oh well it's a no win fight on that front, so whatever I guess.

I decided I better get down off the roof but being somewhat intoxicated I decide I should skip the window, so the next logical choice... tiger jump the roof and squat roll to my feet in to the back yard! I took two quiet steps and leapt/flipped up and off the roof!

You ever have that moment... when your completely weightless, you feel so alive that you just want to come out of your skin, when I leapt off the roof and looked up in to the sky at the moon and stars I felt that... Then came the fall, that ground started coming on fast so I took a tuck to one shoulder hit the ground hard but rolled to my feet and slid to a stop in the grass on my feet..._I am so going to feel that tomorrow..._

I quietly walked over and picked up both empty cans and took them over to the recycling bin after tossing them I took a seat up on the picnic table and threw my feet up on the seats. I continued to look up at the sky since it was much darker on this side of the house..._I think I will just quietly sit out here until I see Kirino's light go off and then head in. _I thought.

I really did want to avoid any trouble tonight. All I had to do was to get through tomorrow and then mom would be back to deal with all the Kirino model stuff. I mean I care for my sister but I don't like or want any thing to do with that model world of hers. I think the reason is it seems all so fake, I mean really whats the point of trying to impress people, they either like you for who you are or they don't.

Yeah that's really what got under my skin about it, I didn't really want any part of that world but I digress. So I spent the next few hours out back relaxing and watching the many shooting stars of the night...and finally I saw Kirino's light shut off. _ yeah today's been a pretty good day._...

**The Other Side of Chiba Prefecture:**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._ "Hello?" there was a pause, "Hey there Cliff, its been a while" "Ha as I live and breathe is that really you man? I haven't talked to you in a long while." I chuckled at that, it had been a long time since I had talked to Cliff, it was good to see he still had that sense of humor. " yeah I tried to call earlier but Mike said you were out, which surprised me, I never thought you left that boat of yours."

"Yeah funny you should mention that I ran in to a guy that looked vaguely like you in the face, he seemed to be wrestling with a problem of sorts...I thought man that reminds me of a guy I used to know...you Kosaka heh.."

"What you ran in to a guy that looked like me? where and when did this happen?" Cliff was silent for a good minute before he responded "Well I'll tell ya as long as you don't go giving him a hard time when you get home heh." _What is Cliff thinking I am stern with Kyosuke but I love the boy dearly...even if I don't show it..._ "You have my word Cliff no problem will come of it, please I would like to know how our world became so small that you'd run into my boy out of no where like that.

Cliff went on to explain the meeting he had and what he and Kyosuke talked about, and that he could see how responsible Kyosuke seemed and how he gave him the card. _huh he is having feelings like that_, really... "and you gave him an invitation to go?" _Hmm I guess he is growing up faster than I ever imagined_. "Well that makes some sense Cliff I am sorry to hear he's having such a hard time, which is really why I called." "Oh really Diasuke what is that? You have me curious now."

I figured Cliff wouldn't be able to leave well enough alone so back in high school he was always trying to fix everyone's problems. "I'll tell you the thing Cliff, if you can make me a promise that if Kyosuke calls you to take you up on that invitation you will watch after him. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him..."

Cliff raised an eyebrow at this comment, _what is he getting at, his son turned me down flatly already... _"Yeah Kosaka I'm not really sure what you're getting at here but I promise that if he call's me that I'll treat him as if he were my own."

I sighed with relief, Cliff and I had been friends since high school and if either of us got into a jam we would always come to each others rescue, We made that promise as life long friends... Its just annoys me that my hand is being forced like this and I am having to reach out and call in such a favor it makes me feel bad...

" Well Cliff its like this..." After about an hour on the phone Cliff whistled into the phone. "Really? All this time neither of them knew? Wow that's bad man, I think after talking to him he seems strong Diasuke I think he can get past it. I mean he's going to be pissed that's a given but he will get over it. I think I might be more worried about your daughter there."

"I mean I have never met her but she just a young high school girl right? This kind of thing could go either way, but I think mostly bad." I listened to what Cliff thought on the matter and he mirrored my own concerns that I tried to point out tonight at that meeting.

"I know Cliff but I could not get my family to listen to reason and my wife Yoshino has said if I don't tell them she will... I just think its going to blow up in my face. My daughter is head strong and has a short temper, but she is also kind and caring, she may think I don't know it but she is a fragile girl, and I don't want to hurt her feelings. With her and my wife though its always their way or the highway so I expect this to get ugly when she finds out Cliff."

"That sounds terrible Diasuke but its the same for me as well two daughters and a wife general...so I am pretty much resigned to the fact that I just don't get my way at all at home... So that's why I travel the world!"

"Well not all of us can just sail away from our problems Cliff..." He scoffed at that on the phone. "Well long story short Diasuke, if he does get mad and wants to leave for a while I'll see to it he's watched over...and I'll keep it a secret."

I nodded my head and I could feel my shoulders start to relax, _well I guess not all of my lucks bad. _"Thanks Cliff that puts my mind at ease, by the way do you still dock in San Francisco Harbor?" Cliff confused by my question still responded in the affirmative. _Good at least I can give Kole a heads up if he really does leave._

"Yeah Diasuke my harbor shop and offices are there you know that. Nothings changed since the old days." Well looks like Mike and Carl are back so I need to get back to prep work Kosaka but don't worry I don't think its going to come to that in the end with Kyosuke really." I hung up my cell phone and shook my head, I knew better it was more likely than he though.

The sad thing is Kyosuke is just like me analytical, methodical and one to step way back and look at a situation from every angle. There's no way he will be willing to do that in a house full of chaos. Well at least thats what I think...Now at least I might have an idea of what he might do..._who really knows though hes surprised me in the past, and I can't let him just go off and disappear now can I?_

The thing now...how to deal with Yoshino and especially Kirino_ if he does take off_...

_Boy is it going to be a rough couple of weeks... _Boy the sky sure is clear tonight and look at that Moon, Its huge tonight and so bright, _ _I thought. I rubbed the back of my head and turned around to head back up to the house through the garden. there was a lot of laughter and chatter coming from the house, no one it seemed worried at all about the prospect of revealing the truth to a pair of hormonally charge high school students. Maybe I was the one being paranoid, maybe I was the one that was wrong...No I felt my standard frown return and it was almost never wrong about events...

_This is going to be a disaster I can just feel it. Darn you Yoshino, you have absolutely no idea what's going to happen here...I guess I'll just have to go to plan B... W_ith that I went inside to finish visiting with my parents and prepare myself for the quick trip home and the tough road ahead..._  
_

I


	9. Chapter 9

_Well here it is Chapter 9...They say, What goes around comes around. Its time to open Kyosuke's eyes a bit and see where the road takes him. I think personally we all go through a bit of a war with ourselves from time to time...In the end though we always look back on that fight and we all knew what was right, were all just to stubborn to admit it. It's a pretty decent chapter...Hope you enjoy reading it, like I enjoy writing it... as usual reviews are always appreciated, but not always responded to... -DJ Tenki_

_**legal jargon**__:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**

_**Chapter 9: Distractions and The Wavering Heart...**_

**Kyosuke:**

_Kyyyossssuuuuke...Kyyyossssssuuuuke why are you looking at me like that? Silly all you have to do is come over here...come over here and I'll ease your pains...all of them... Just let me hold you close, Let me give you my warmth, you know you want it..._

I felt a warmth wrap around me that truly eased my mind, it just made me feel so secure... I looked up and over my shoulder as a pair of arms enclosed my shoulders as someone leaned against me, I looked over my shoulder and all I could see was blue. It was brighter than any sky, clearer than any ocean..

It was right then I saw _her_ face..._Its Kirino?_ She started to giggle and tightened her grip on me... holding me closer...tighter... _hey now ahhh that's a bit to tight... I felt like I was starting to get choked...hey HEY HEY!_

It was right about then I woke up... _Pain_ is what I felt as I woke up in total darkness and with what it seemed... was a hand in my face? _ What the hell...man why does my face hurt? _ I looked over at the clock and the dimly blue lit numbers showed 2:15 a. m.

_I figured this was going to happen, how did I even get up here? _I gently moved the hand that was resting on my cheek aside and knew right away who it belonged to..._how in the world did she get in to bed without me noticing?_

Then it all came flooding back to me... the beer, the roof, the stumbling as quietly as I could upstairs after having a hard time taking off my shoes.. and then hitting my bed and then..._that dream...and now this._

I decided that trying to kick Kirino out of my bed was probably a lost cause, as I looked over at her I could make out her face in the darkness resting peacefully in.. _ what the hell? one of my button down shirts?_... It was then that I noticed in my drunken state I had mostly just dis-clothed myself before I went to sleep... No pajamas nothing...just boxers..

It also seemed that Kirino had just made herself at home with her face just a few inches from mine and her arm and leg across my chest and body. _I swear she has a full leg and thigh laying across me again? _ I lightly shook my head and let out an exasperated breath.

_I really have changed haven't I? This situation would have rattled me a week ago, I probably would have leaped out of bed fearing for my life, and physical harm from my imouto... but now... it sort of felt right... Not good _

I decided that I wasn't going to make Kirino leave but I at least needed to let her know I knew she was there. I had a good idea that I was going to get an earful if she came in and tried to wake me and notice I was out of it..._OK drunk I admit it, but hey I deserved a reward that tournament was hell..._

I ever so gently whispered her name _"Kirrriino, hey Kirino wake up."_ and lightly blew a little air on her face. She moaned a little and wiggled her face a bit. I said her name one more time and she opened her eyes but didn't move an inch.

"Kyosuke, why'd you wake me up, I was sleeping so good." she yawned as she moved her arm back so her hand could gently rub my bare chest under the covers. _what in the world?..._ This caused an electric shock to run through me for some reason, but I kept my breathing relaxed.

"I just wanted to know when you came in here and how you snuck in to bed without me knowing?" she quietly giggled a bit. "Well not long after I shut my light off I could tell Ayase and Kanako fell asleep, they both snore heh. I laid there quietly listening since earlier when I checked you weren't in your room.."

"where were you by the way?" she glared a bit in the dark and continued. "Also when I finally heard you come up stairs, I quietly crept over to your room. I tried to wake you but I think you were drunk?" Kirino asked now a little more awake. "Honestly?" I said, she nodded and kept looking me in the eyes._ I guess I owe her an explanation since she is staying calm about all this,_ "Well I went out on to the roof to watch the night sky while you and your friends, were fighting or playing or whatever three models do for fun.. I didn't want to be in the way. As for the drunk thing...errr I might have had a bit to drink tonight..."

Kirino giggled quietly again, "Ah so that's where you were, and drinking too? such a bad boy you are Kyosuke," she said with a now raised eyebrow. "Shoot I had no idea you went out on to the roof like that. How long have you been doing that I wonder?" she huffed and then continued her questioning. "Well anyway once I saw you weren't going to wake up... baka" she balked at me heh. "I applied some medicine to your chest and arms while you were out and then got undressed and got in to bed and covered us up and went to sleep."

No wonder I am not feeling that sore, _man I can't believe I am such a light weight when it comes to beer_...but my arms going to sleep with her there like that.._oh well._ "Thank you for taking care of me and sorry that I wasn't awake when you came in." I pulled Kirino a little closer and hugged her to show my thanks, she hugged me back and I could see her glare soften then a smile crept across her lips in the dark.

"Well someone has to take care of a reckless baka aniki like you right?" she said playfully. "Well I guess so, I just wish you would wear pajamas when your over here, your to distracting... and ah why are you wearing one of my shirts again?" She laughed at me and her smile widened, "because I like your smell and your shirts always remind me of you and make me feel warm inside." _ah okkkkkay that's weird but I guess I just have to let it slide...for now..._

I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over her soft features like usual the bright light of the moon seemed to make her hair, her face and those clear blue eyes glow even in the dark. I could easily tell how beautiful my imouto was and it was starting to affect my judgement. She leaned up on her elbow to face me and talk some more..._ Great it seems I have her undivided attention tonight after all and I was trying to avoid this so much.._

It was then that Kirino stopped my distracted thoughts with an unexpected action. she gently pushed me on to my back and slid up to lay on top of me. "Hey now what's with this Kirino?" She silenced my complaint with a finger to my lips as she smiled.

"Kyosuke please stop and hear me out, I need to tell you something I have held back from telling you." I layed there now fully awake and unsure of exactly what Kirino was talking about, I thought that we were sharing many things these days as strange as it seemed to me. We had moved from not talking at all for like three years to this little moment and it left me at a total loss. I knew that whatever was about to be said was going to challenge my will power much more than before..._well I have come this far so I can't complain I'll have to hear her out._

"Well what is it Kirino, you...you can tell me anything I will not judge you for it." I could see that caused a change in her eyes...from what looked like what? fear? to possibly hope? so she took a deep breath nodded and continued.

"Well when I was coming home tonight before you came to my rescue.." Her face took on enough of a red hue that I could see it in the dark. "...I had been at a cafe with Ruri and Saori those two friends you met the other day, and they started grilling me about my feelings for you, saying how much I cared for you and I mean not in an imouto kind of way..." I nodded to show that I was listening intently to what she had to say.

"...Well it got me to thinking about how I feel about you, at first I tried to deny it and tell them that they were plain crazy. I found the more I tried the tighter my chest got, so I got nervous and ran off home but when I was riding the train home tonight ...I started to think they might be right, that maybe I don't care for you like an imouto should."

"What is it that you're trying to say exactly Kirino your confusing me a bit" she bit her bottom lip and then continued. "What I mean is that in one of the most scary moments of my life when that boy grabbed me all I was thinking was that I hoped you would come and save me...and then like magic there you were...like a gust of wind?" At this point I could see tears welling up in her eyes but she would let me say anything and she continued...

"I...I just laid there and watched as you made both those boys slide across the ground and then whatever you said made them run in fear, that when I got up you were there to hold me, protect me and make me feel safe...I know you were doing it as my aniki...but..but I couldn't see it that way. It was at that moment Kyosuke that I stopped having feelings for you as an imouto and started to feel for you as a girl... I...I know it's not right to be like this but.. I can't help it..."

The tears started to run down her face and on to my chest, I tried to talk but my throat was so dry now that all I could do for the moment was lay there looking in to those two pools of cerulean. "...I know it's not right Kyosuke but once I let those feelings in, my heart just won't let me see it any other way. Then both Ayase and Kanako started staring at us when we came home tonight and I felt my chest get tight again... In my mind I wasn't going to let anyone have you not them, not the plain girl, not my Otaku friends.."

_What the hell does she mean by that?!...I mean do I tell her my true feelings...Do I show the fact that I too don't see her as a sibling? That I want exactly the same thing she wants?_

"...thats why I kissed your cheek Kyosuke but now I have made my decision.." I mentally slapped myself back to reality and raised an eyebrow and knew I would be sorry for asking.. "what decision exactly do you mean Kirino" I whispered. "I have decided that I want you to know my true feelings and that I want to be more to you, to be all you think of when you wake up, when you're at school...when your hanging out, and when you get ready to go to sleep. That I won't back down from any of my friends anymore when it comes to you. That I will fight them and anyone else who might try to take you away from me and that...that ...that I love you very much."

Before I could fully process what she had told me she dried her tears and then she leaned in and kissed me square on the lips... Honestly I tensed up at first trying not to kiss back and push her away, but she slid her hands behind my back and leaned a little deeper into me. I just couldn't help it...my will power all but evaporated right on the spot. I relaxed into her kiss and laid my hands out to my sides in defeat.

_strawberries...is your first kiss supposed to taste like strawberries? _ I thought as I opened my eyes and came out of my dazed state to see Kirino staring back at me not sure on how I might have reacted to all she had said and done..

"Geez Kirino ohhh I mean really?" Kirino nodded and a little smile started across her lips and she started to giggle a bit. "Man Kirino I mean I guess I understand where your coming from I mean..." _I know I told Akagi I would try to be a good brother but now...now.. I just can't deny her like that it would hurt her she's being totally honest with me, so I will have to be as well... great one Kyosuke...letting this happen...geez_

"Kirino I want to at least respond to your feelings with the truth.." She stopped giggling and her worried eyes returned as she laid there looking me in the eyes. "Let me tell you a little secret I have kept." I gently reached up behind her back and pulled her into a hug which seemed to catch her off guard and she tensed up a bit but I pulled her a little closer and put my mouth close to her ear so I could whisper.

I quietly whispered in to her ear, "I care for you the same way Kirino, probably more so and for a lot longer than you might have known, but I hid it from you so I could be the aniki I was supposed to be. I just acted like I didn't care about you these last three years trying to ignore you but I was just trying to fool myself I guess... in the end the truth is I really do love you too Kirino." I tightened my hug on her a bit. She all but shivered in my arms and I could hear her starting to sob again and hug me tighter like I would run away. So I thought it best to just gently rub her back until she calmed down a bit..._such a troublesome girl she is..._I thought.

After about five minutes of that she seemed to come back to herself and I loosened my hug on her so we could talk some more. "You feel better now Kirino? you get that out of your system?" She nodded and gently rubbed her eyes clear of the tears. Then she spoke up, "You mean it Kyosuke, you aren't messing with me you really do love me, and I don't mean as an imouto but as a girl?"...

"Really I have to say it again?" I sighed as she gently hit me "You baka" I put up my hands gently to defend myself, "Hey oww yes yes I did mean it I do love you that way Kirino. So embarrassing to say though.." this seemed to turn her from night to-day her smile and eyes seemed to glaze over a bit causing a similar effect on me too, I had to shake my head to stay focused.

She then reached across and grabbed my phone and started to adjust it... "Just what are you doing with that Kirino? I asked somewhat confused by her actions. "Well I have to go back to my room before Ayase and Kanako wake up in the morning so I am setting the alarm to vibrate" I nodded ..._wait a minute? _

"Aren't you going back to your room now to sleep I mean they could wake up anytime tonight and if they found us it would be a big problem... you told me what you needed right?" Kirino sat up and shook her head no... "Nope I'm sleeping here I'm sure there both deep asleep so I'm stay right here tonight, and I have an extra request.." I was starting to get that sinking feeling again.

"What?" Kirino set my phone down on the bed next to us and then did something I wasn't expecting.. she laid back down on top of me and covered us up and began to rustle under the blanket. "What the heck are you doing Kirino?" I asked as a shirt hit me in the face from under the blanket.

Kirino's head popped out and she looked up at me and said, "Ah better I plan to sleep like this tonight to celebrated. So relax and enjoy my warmth." I think it was at that moment that I lost my mind..._I'm sure I'm feeling her bare chest on mine_..._geez I am going to have to find some will power to keep my hands off of her tonight... _ "Hey Kirino this is going a bit to far I mean I care about you and all but I don't want things moving to fast like this."

She looked up at me and frowned, "Kyosuke you said you loved me didn't you?" _man she is playing that card right off the bat..._ I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Then let me do as I please I want to be close to you, to feel your warmth and share my own and I'll sleep better like this OK?" I sighed _there is no winning with her is there?_ "OK as long as the covers stay up and your gone before your friends wake up alright?" Kirino smiled and nodded and then hugged me closer and started to go to sleep. I laid there trying my best to stay calm because this was getting to be too much stimulation for a guy my age..._it just your imouto stay down for goodness sake..._

I decided it was best to try to go back to sleep as fast as possible, to ah avoid any physical issue so I said, "Goodnight Kirino sleep well." Her face turned up toward me with a small smile and she said, "Good night Kyosuke you too." and then leaned up and kissed me again... I had lost this round for sure but the war was far from over no matter how much I like this situation I knew that it would only cause more trouble for both of us.

_I guess for now I'll just have to humor her and try harder not to get to caught up in her flow. _I thought as the smell of her strawberry shampoo started to invade my consciousness and was causing me to relax along with her body warmth and softness, _Geez she feels so soft...are all girls this soft? _I thought as I started to feel myself falling fast asleep.

**(Sunday...Kosaka Residence 8 A.M.)**

**Kyosuke**

_vvvvvvveeeeerrrrrrrmmmmmmm verrrrrmmmmmmm _"Mmmmmmm what the heck?" I awoke to sunlight...sunlight! I shot straight up in my bed half awake looking around for what I assumed would be a half-naked blonde next to me only to find that she had gone back to her room as promised.. I let out a slow long breath..._well at least I avoided any trouble with her model friends last night I guess.._

My heart started to slow back down and I laid back in my bed and yawned and started to stretch the tiredness out of my body. It seemed that Kirino's magical care had done wonders because I wasn't feeling any ill effects from my err roof exploits or alcohol consumption from the night before.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was a little past 8 am... and wait a minute?! I was supposed to go with Kirino and her friends to that modeling thing today right? I shot outta bed and started to get dressed, once I had my shirt on I sat down on my bed to pull on my pants when I noticed my phone was flashing...

_huh looks like I have a message who left that? _ I opened the display and pressed the button and it was a message from Kirino? _Hey Baka Kyosuke I thought you were too tired to be coming along on our modeling job so I quietly left you at home...regardless of how much Ayase and Kanako wanted to wake you up! Please stay home and take it easy I still don't think your all better yet. Also like I told you last night, I won't share and its better to keep these two away from you... be good! ( . O) Kirino_

Well it figures she had some ulterior motive to leaving me behind, _such a troublesome girl I have gotten involved with_ I thought. Well I decided not to think to hard on last night I just have to assume that things are going to be different now but maybe better? "Hmm maybe not."

I just can't sit here warring with myself I need to do something so I decided I needed to go for a run it looked like it was going to be a great day. The clear sky and the sun was shining bright and I figured I needed to get it in before mom and dad got home in a few hours from Aunt Yuki's house.

I headed down stairs threw on my shoes and went outside for my run it would give me time to think about what to do now that I had spilled the beans to Kirino like that. _Stupid...so stupid it was to do that..._ but really what choice did I have?

I mean she threw all her chips on the table while I was taking the safe route like Akagi told me to. It seemed like the safe choice but in my heart I felt like I couldn't do that to her...or any girl for that matter regardless of whether she is my sister or not... Still thought I just hope that Kirino can at least keep it a secret around mom and dad...or who knows what might happen.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed that I had run my normal route and was now in front of the warehouse fence..._Maybe I ought to go in and train a bit I'm not ready to go home so why not..._

I popped through the cut in the fence and made my way over to a warehouse that I used for my own private training. The ceilings in this warehouse are a lot higher than the one me and Akagi use for training. All the windows were pretty much broken out...and that's mostly my fault but it didn't really matter no one uses these places that I know of so I can train as hard as I want to.

I took off my jacket and set it down on an oil drum all the objects in the room had either been pressed into the warehouse walls or were broken in piles. I went over to a small pile of broken crates and pulled out my black workout gloves and put them on. I cracked my neck and mental put on my training face. This warehouse is like my school and I knew that class was now in session.

I went to the middle of the room where I had a heavily battered wooden training dummy bolted to the floor. It was here that I practice many of the moves my grandfather had worked with me on at his house. He would always tell me that perfection is not something that is ever achieved, that it was endlessly training that would lead me on my path in martial arts. That one does not strive to achieve for others but for ones own inner balance..._huh inner balance yeah like I have that these days...sorry grandpa I think I still have a long way to go.._

I shook out my arms and shoulders stretched a bit and then took up my kata stance and started in on the training dummy. I tried to imagine all my inner turmoil rolling out of me with each punch and kick as my rhythm increased so did the speed of my attacks. As I started to feel my strength ebbing away I decided once again it was time try something my grandpa trained me the basics on. I stepped into the dummy grabbing it and using it to back flip away from it as far as I could...

I landed and closed my eyes tensing up as much as my body would allow and tried to remember the movements I watched grandpa do. I could feel the sea breeze flowing in through the broken windows and across every part of my skin...right at the peak of my tension I felt the moment to strike...I all but vanished from the spot I was standing on and appeared low in front of the dummy

I pressed hard in to it with a top and bottom palm strike working the technique as I felt the pressure building all around me... for just a second I could feel the dummy start to fully give way..._Daburu toppū yashi no sutoraiki...just a little more..._and then it happened... I was sent blasting away dust gusting in all direction, the dummy rocked hard as if it was on a spring and I was sent violently into a pile of crates, I sighed and rolled over to look at the ceiling with starts flashing in my eyes.

_Damn...I was close...how the heck did you do that grandpa..._ "Ahhh my shoulder damn that hurts." I said to no one in particular. I shook my head and got up and dusted myself off maybe next time I'll finally get it right...not perfect but right at least...

I decided I didn't need to hurt myself again so I took off the gloves and slipped them back in my wood pile and grabbed my coat. I could only imagine that mom and dad would be nearing the house or already home by now. At least I felt better after working out all the tension that had built due Kirino's advances and the tournament... I decided to walk the rest of the way back home it was almost lunch time and I figured if mom and dad weren't home I would cook some lunch..._maybe some tempura?_

**Kosaka Residence 1 PM**

**Daisuke**

I got out of the cab and went around to the trunk to pay the cabbie as I watched Yoshino and the cabbie start to unload our bags. I reached over and grabbed the suitcase away from Yoshino. "Look honey I got this you go on ahead up to the house and I'll get this guy paid and bring up the bags." Yoshino smiled and nodded "Such a gentleman you are honey" as she started for the gate and up to our front door.

"Hey thanks for the ride man I appreciate you helping me get these bags out and all, Keep the change." The cabbie smiled at me took the money and bowed, I returned the bow and he went around got in and left me standing there in the street with two suit cases and face full of worry.

I looked up at our house how many years had it been since any great unrest had happened...I thought. Sixteen years I'd been able to keep this secret for sixteen long and peaceful years... bringing a wonderful little girl into our families lives, so full of energy, stubbornness and beauty... That wasn't what I really appreciated though about her...it was her kindness that gets to me most.

Many times I would catch her in the hallway or kitchen watching Kyosuke or helping Yoshino with chores with such a kind smile on her face that's what gets to me..._ heh _ Now that I'm standing here and thinking about it _she really did grow up to be a good match for Kyosuke didn't she Saito..._ My frown deepened at that thought. _ Kyosuke _what will he think, I always thought it strange that he didn't remember that we had brought Kirino home that day... Maybe he was just so little he didn't understand...I was never really sure and I for one never had the heart to tell him the truth.

I know that's bad, makes me seem so cowardly and I am ashamed of it but I really was doing it for his own good..and hers too. Now... now it's all going to become such a hassle... I huffed and exhaled deeply shaking my head. I reached down and picked up both bags and started for the gate slowly knowing that the next events of this day were either going to make me and my son closer, or send him into a fit of anger of the likes I doubt I will have seen before..._So stupid Yoshino..._..._yeah always good to come home..._ I sighed and frowned all the way in to the house...

I dropped the bags and took my shoes off and then took the bags through the living room and in to Yoshino and my room. Once I set them down I headed out to the kitchen to talk with my well-meaning wife one last time to try to convince her this was not a good idea one final time.

"Hey hon, you got a second? she was watching TV and sitting at the kitchen table, _looks like the news she must be trying to catch up since we were gone._ "Yeah Daisuke what is it?" she asked quite warily. "Well is there any way I can talk you out of this I'm telling you this isn't gonna go well I can feel it deep in my bones Yoshino.."

She turned and looked me square in the eyes and I could tell that her mind was set. Nope there was no getting around this, no running from this event. "No Daisuke we promised your parents and my sister that we were going to do this. Plus I know you saw it while we were there right?"

_Saw what? What the hell is she talking about?_ I narrowed my eyes and I could feel my frown return, "Saw what? What do you mean Honey? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me." Yoshino shook her head and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"It was Sakura Daisuke, didn't you see the way she was prodding me and you about Kyosuke? I'm sure Kole and Yuki would have no issue if we didn't tell Kirino about this." I sighed took off my glasses and rubbed my face with both hands..._how does this day go from just annoying to infuriating in the blink of an eye...now I have to deal with this as well..._ Yeah women they are definitely going to be the death of me...

"Oh come on I mean she was asking a few more questions than usual but she's harmless at best. I think your all over thinking that a bit." This cause Yoshino to stand up and come around the table to face me ..._you're putting a finger on my chest? really?_

I tried to step back but bumped into the counter, I had pissed her off for the first time in a few years, "Now listen here Daisuke, there is something there, a woman's intuition is never wrong. If we don't handle this now then it will only embolden Sakura. I know my daughter best, she competitive and if we just give her a little nudge you know how she is."

I shook my head and sighed, "She wont share...no definitely not that's not how she is. Tch... if she has any feelings for Kyosuke at all Yoshino, its all speculation at best. I still think your all getting worked up about nothing in the end."

Yoshino gently rubbed my chest and gave me an easy smile, "Look Daisuke I am _almost_ positive I am right about her. I love Kirino I can feel her pain, her joy and I have seen her anxiety. I can see a longing in her eyes, she hides it very well from you and Kyosuke...but she can't hide it from me I am her mother. I have watched her over the years becoming such a strong and wonderful girl that I would be so proud and she is my everything, I love Kirino soooo much, I just want her to be happy honey..."

With that I had totally lost...Yoshino smiled at me and patted my chest... all I could was hurmph in agreement and frown. She went back around sat down and began sipping her tea and went back to the news...

I decided after that little conversation I need a drink, I went into my study and shut the door. _Huh looks like they delivered that file after all huh..._ I sat down at my desk opened my bottom draw and brought out an old bottle of scotch I hide for just these occasions.

I poured myself a large glass leaned back and threw my feet up on the desk. I looked over the file as I drank..._ huh few B &amp; E's hmm some possible issue down at the docks too...i'll have to look into that...sighhhhhh. _I reached over and picked up Saito's picture from my desk and took another sip. I sure wish you were still here Saito these are the times when I would lean on you with my troubles, but in the end it looks like you won..._ well-played sir well-played..._

I set Saito's picture down on my desk picked up the bottle unscrewed the cap and pour a bit bigger glass of scotch for myself. I put the cap back on and put the bottle away in my desk. It's time I guess to slow down, sit here relax and just wait...I picked up Saito's picture again and thought.._yeah its the waiting that's the hardest part... the calm before the storm..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10...has arrived. Well its go time for our Hero...but to where? That is the question isn't it. Looks like some tough times are ahead for Kyosuke both in mind and body, but hey that's what all the training has been for right? Welllll maybe, Anyway its about time for this story to enter the here and now...enjoy! Like always reviews are appreciated...I might respond, I might not... -DJ Tenki_

_**legal jargon**__:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**

_**Chapter 10: Fears, Anger and the Bulldog...**_

**Kyosuke:**

Do you ever have that feeling ... you know the one, it feels like anxiety crossed with excitement...yeah that one. Whatever the reason as I left the warehouse and started down the street toward my house I could feel it starting to creep in.

I'm no psychic I don't believe in any of that garbage, but what I do believe in is my gut. Whatever the reason when I hit that street and the warm summer breeze hit me it felt like it was trying to tell me something..._but what? _I thought.

_Relax Kyosuke your getting yourself all worked up for no reason.. _ The thought of what happened last night crossed with the idea that my parents were coming home was getting to me. I mean really I had no idea how Kirino was going to act around me at home anymore...Would she be her aloft reserve self? or all affectionate? or what? and it was causing this feeling of anxiety I was having for sure...

No matter how much I didn't want to face facts in the end I knew I had deep feelings for Kirino. There was no way in hell my parents would put up with any kind of... well what was going on with Kirino and me. I shuddered at the thought of what my dad might do if he found out. One thing for sure would be to toss me out of the house regardless of how Kirino felt about it. I just hoped that when she got back today from whatever modeling job she was at that she would keep her usual masked up self around our parents to avoid raising any type of suspicion...

When I really thought about it though, it wasn't my detective of a father I was worried about, it was mom... Yeah I know she seems like nothing but rainbows and sunshine but there's an observant side to her. It has taken me many years of work to mask myself well enough to not give anything away.

I get the feeling that it annoys the hell out of her that she can't figure me out like when I was a little kid...Kirino on the other hand..._sighhh. _Shes like an open book to mom, she can't hide anything from her and recently I think she's noticed Kirino is acting a bit weird. I doubted she had put two and two together but with mom I knew it would only be a matter of time... and then all hell would break loose..

I continued my walk home and I hadn't noticed but I was walking slower with each step..._ hey now...no reason to be afraid you got this under control..._ I shook my head and took a long deep breath to calm my nerves. Yeah no reason to be afraid they know nothing and I am going to try a bit harder to resist Kirino. _Well at least keep her out of my room anyway..._

I turned the last corner and my house came into view and that's when it started...my hand started to shake a little. I continued to walk toward home but with each step I took I could feel my hand begin to shake harder like my will was breaking like fractured glass. Each step felt like it was putting pressure against me, holding me down toward the ground...choking the air from my chest.

I stopped, I clenched my jaw, closed my eyes and gripped my shaking hand into a fist. _No... no way in hell will I let this happen, I just have to act normal and try to relax...and believe that Kirino will do the same... Grandpa told me there would be challenges... Kyosuke my grandson do not to let your fears control you, fear...fear can rule you like the sun rules the sky or you can rule it...it is only a choice of wills...right then it all made sense...fear...I wassss afraid...well I won't let it control me...thanks grandpa... _It was right then I felt it in my head...like a chain that had been holding me down..and I began to mentally break it. I felt the anxiety and fear flow out with the breath I had been holding..

I released my fist and was surprised to feel that my hand hurt like hell... _Geez freaking out like that almost in front of my house embarrassing..._ I think I knew mom and dad were already home so I wasn't to surprised when I passed through the gate and opened the front door to see both sets of their shoes in the doorway.

I took another deep breath and then announced my arrival. "Mom, Dad I'm home I hope your trip was a safe one." There was silence for a minute..._that's weird? _I took off my shoes and headed into the kitchen to see my mother sitting at the table drinking some tea and watching the TV. She turned to me and smiled.

"Ah Kyosuke I am glad your home, yes your father and I had a safe journey. Grandma, grandpa and Aunt Yukie send their love." I smile and nodded to mom it was good to hear that grandpa was doing well. Some time soon I would have to make a trip out there and see them, I know they miss me and I missed training with grandpa among other things. It was about then that my mothers smile faltered a bit and she patted the table motioning me to sit.

I narrowed my eyes a bit knowing all to well that we were about to have one of those awkward mother son talks... _Greeeat I can only imagine where this was going to go. _ I continued to the table and sat down while putting up my mask of neutrality, I was not going to let mom get to me I already had enough on my mind as it was..

"Kyosuke I have a few questions I would like to ask you about something I saw yesterday on TV." I could tell by the look on her face that I'd been had...she must have seen the tournament on TV.._Shit she never misses any of Kirino's televised events._ It had dawned on me that she might be watching the tournament to see Kirino doing her but now I was sure she had been..._Great just Great.._

"Now Kyosuke I saw someone yesterday at that tournament your sisters job was at that looked a lot like you, was that the case?" she sat back and crossed her arms waiting for a response... "Huh you saw that did you?" I said as I rubbed my face in disgusted and sighed. She nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Yes mother that was me on that mat fighting against those other schools competitors."

Now I've done it I imagine shes going to start yelling about having secrets and lying... "Well Kyosuke your father told me you let him know but you were keeping this secret from me...and Kirino...Why?"

I was kind of taken aback by her question...I mean she always gave me such a disapproving look because I guess she thought I had no motivation right? I know that she kind of ignores me when it comes to after school stuff and really keeps tabs on Kirino. I can understand that really but she looks hurt by this..._huh really?_

"Well mother I don't want to hurt your feelings here but for the past three years all I've heard is Kirino did this, Kirino did that and its not that I'm jealous or mad it just that she always seemed to have your main attention."

She put her had to her mouth but I kept up my explanation I needed to get it off my chest. "I mean dad knew and I asked him to keep it a secret, I didn't want any attention really but I also didn't want any unrealistic expectations put on me either, so I decided to keep it a secret so you could keep focusing on Kirino. She always loves that kind of attention anyway."

Mom closed her eyes and put her hands on the table, I could tell she was trying to understand where I was coming from. She surprised me all together with what she said next. "Kyosuke...I'm sorry...Well I never knew you felt like that. I wouldn't want you to feel like that. I love you and Kirino equally. I know that I may not tell you but I am very proud of you really."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief...my own mother apologizing to me? _there's a new on me. She looks like she going to cry geez I need to try and smooth thing over..._ "Well its no big deal mom I mean I know you love me and all I just felt like I needed to have my own thing, just mine for me. I guess the whole world knows about it now though.." A fact that I truly did hate...

Mom saw my face turn at that and a frown began to appear. "Well I was so excited to see you out there trying your best, You were moving and fighting so fast and four of our neighbors called my cell phone later in the day and were asking all about it." _Great that's all I would need the neighbor-mill starting their crap..._

"Well its no big deal I didn't win but I did do the best that I could I gave it my all." Mom eyed me skeptically but shook her head in agreement. "Huh I wonder about that though, I've seen you train with your grandfather and I still think you might have had a little bit more...you were hiding?" she said with a bit of a smirk..

_What the hell!...seen me train with grandpa? Where? When? _"First off when did you see me with grandpa? I thought he always trained me alone... and I don't know what your talking about I was going all out!" I said exasperatedly trying to cover my tracks a bit.

"Well...I don't totally believe that , but I know you have your reasons so I'll just leave it at that. Hmmm as for you and Grandpa that was all grandma's doing. when we took that trip to their house last year and I was going on about Kirino and her modeling, your grandmother told me that if I wanted to see something interesting I should head out to the far end of the garden."

I nodded and she could tell she had my attention now and continued.."Well I was curious so I went out past the koy pond and around to the garden and I was so surprised to see you and your grandpa working with that old training dummy...so I hid in the bushes and watched you. I was shocked to see how determined your face looked. I knew then what I know now, that your very serious about martial arts..._among_ _other things." _

I didn't know what to say...mom knew I was training? She'd seen me with grandpa and what just kept it to herself? Why? More importantly what the hell did she mean by other things? This was starting to make me a bit nervous but I kept up my act...

"Ah what is it that you mean by other things? exactly?" I just had to know where she was going with that. There was no way I was not going to know what she ment by that. Then my body decided that my answer would just have to wait as my stomach made a loud growling noise.

Mom raised an eyebrow "I think that answer will have to come at another time Kyosuke, go out back and sit outside at the picnic table while I get your father for lunch. I'll bring it out in a few OK?"

I narrowed my eyes at her..._obviously mom is trying to avoid the subject _ I thought. I decided that at some point this conversation was going to come up again today so I could just bide my time, mom is a gossip queen and there is no way she was going to leave it alone so I shook my head and got up from the table and headed out back.

I couldn't believe how beautiful it was outside the sun was still behind the neighbors trees and the shade was really nice. That warm breeze was still easing across my face as I sat at our picnic table just soaking up the warmth. After a few quiet minutes my father came outside to join me at the table..._That's strange whats with the picture in his hand there?_

As usual my dad came out with his stoic frown and serious eyes but something today about them just didn't look right to me. The looked clouded or unfocused, which for me would be pretty hard to believe rarely if ever did my dad look uncomposed...I mean he is a high ranking detective in the Chiba police department after all...and yet here he was looking pretty our of sorts..

He came over and just plopped down at the table across from me closing his eyes and set the picture he had brought with him face down on the table. He then rested both of his arms on the table around the picture as well. I felt this was completely strange and for the first time in a while I felt very uneasy...

I was just about to ask what was with the picture and if there was anything wrong with my dad when mom came out with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of tea. This got my attention she smiled at me and then frowned at dad like something was bothering her about the way he was acting. "Well here is some lunch for both of my boys lets enjoy this and the tea"..._Well for the moment I'm just going to try and act like nothing is wrong here._ I though.

We all sat there and started to eat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever so I decided I wanted some answers about the emergency trip they went on. Just what the heck was so important that they would just run off with like two days notice like that?

"Mom, Dad I wanted to ask you guys what was it that was so important that you guy had to run off to aunt Yuki's and grandpas house like that? Grandpa or Grandma weren't sick were they?" My father stopped eating and sat there for a while with his eyes still closed. I guess that was the Que for mom so she spoke up.

"No Kyosuke dear it was nothing like that your grandparents are doing just fine so is aunt Yuki, uncle Kole and Sakura too." _Well that's a relief I am glad to hear no health problems have befallen my family over there...but then why did they go? _ I was really starting to get confused and was about to speak up again when my dad finally opened his eyes and spoke..._ what the hell, his eyes look pretty red I think dad had been drinking?_

I was broken from that thought by what dad had to say, "Kyosuke we went to see your aunt and grandpa and grandma for a very important meeting but first I need to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow and then squinted in total confusion at this. "Yeah go ahead ask whatever it is you need to ask, I'm not really sure what going on though."

I looked over at mom and she smiled at me and rested her hand under chin as she watched our exchange..._that's weird.._ I knew this probably wasn't good I just hoped that they hadn't figured out about Kirino and her bro-con issues...

"Kyosuke I need to show you what it is I have here, I know you were curious about it when I brought it out to the table at lunch. What I need you to do is to stop and take a good long look at it and tell me if you can remember anything about it OK?" I tilted my head and shook it in agreement. "OK dad I'll try I guess, I'm really not sure what this is all about but you have my attention now."

I sat up more straight and held a breath as my dad passed me that picture frame he had brought out with him. I took it and looked over at mom who was still sitting there with her hand under her chin and giving me that smirk of a smile...

I then looked down at the photo in my hands.. _Huh this was that guy sitting on his desk when I dropped that file off..._ I tried to concentrate who was this man? Had I ever seen him before? He sure was tan, looked kinda foreign in the face but what got to me was that easy smile and his eyes... I know I had seen his eyes before...but where?

After a few minutes I shook my head no and frowned and handed the frame back across to my dad. "You know Daisuke honey you can't blame him, I didnt think he would remember he was pretty small after all." I looked over at mom she was still smiling but was now resting both her hands around her glass of tea.

"I know Yoshino but I had hoped that maybe he remembered something, I mean anything would have been nice." Mom let out a chuckle and shook her head..._ GRRRRRRRR what the hell is this about now? I have no idea what they are talking about, how the hell am I supposed to know a guy I haven't seen before...or at least don't think I have._

Dad could tell I was starting to get a bit frustrated feeling left out of the loop so he sighed deeply and began to explain. "Kyosuke this was my friend and partner from the police force." _What did he mean was? _"His name was Sato Kaito and he and I knew each other for a very long time. We were friends going all the way back to high school."

"Really you had a friend like that dad? I never knew that?" My dad seemed to frown more deeply as he talked about this subject. I could tell it was hurting him..._maybe that's why he has the red eyes going on and all? _ Mom reached over and rubbed dads hand and smiled at him. "I know Dear it hurts to talk about it but he needs to know all of it."

Dad looked over at mom smiled and then continued, "Well any Kyosuke he and I did everything together. Graduated together did some university met our future wives at the same party." Mom laughed out loud at that comment, "Oh my yes those were some really fun times."

"Anyway Kyosuke we also both had children." My fathers deep frown returned. "While I was very fortunate in life my poor friend was not. The day his child was born was the day his wife passed away." I couldn't imagine how awful that must have been. I looked over at mom and she had a napkin to her eyes. _Seems this guy meant a lot to both my parents._

"That sounds bad dad, did you try to help him you and mom that is?" I mean I didn't even know the guy and just this story alone made me wish I could have helped. My father nodded and continued.

"Oh your mother and I did all we could to ease the pain and burden of that loss to him my friend Sato and for a time Kyosuke he was pretty happy. That's when it happened. He and I were celebrating our anniversary at work together one afternoon when he wanted to talk to me about something bothering him."

My dad had me pretty much wrapped up in this story I just nodded and he continued, "I was like sure we can go outside and talk. When we got there he asked me that if something happened to him would your mother and I step up and be the god parents to his child." _Whoa that's a pretty serious request no matter who you are...I mean taking care of someone else kid.. that would be crazy!_

"What did you say to him, Did you agree to that dad?" My dad had a sad look on face and shook his head yes. "Yes Kyosuke honestly I told him nothing was likely to happen to him, I mean he and I were always watching out for each other. It wasn't five minutes after that a call came in over the radio about a drug deal going bad and a gun fight had broken out."

All I could do was shake my head up and down as he continued. "Sato and I rushed to the situation there were a few officers on the ground bleeding already, so many rounds fired and we both jumped out of the car and started to return fire as well. It was then that my partner and best friend was hit, we managed to stop the drug dealers but by the time I was able to get to Sato and help him it was pretty much to late. unfortunately on the way to the hospital he died." My dad shook his head and sighed deeper than I had ever heard him do so in my life...

_wait...wait...wait wait wait wait wait.. He died? he died... seriously? Like killed in the line of duty died? _ "Really I mean he was killed? Did you get hurt dad?" My dad shook his head no. "No Kyosuke I was not injured I really am not sure why not though I mean there were so many bullets." His face looked sort of haunted..

"Daisuke dear its alright, like I say all the time sometimes bad things happen and we just have to try and forge ahead." Mom was rubbing dads hand and smiling at both of us. This seemed to help because dad spoke up again.

"The reason I bring this up Kyosuke was to help you understand why your mother and I did what we did and why what we have done was so important." _what did they do? what the hell are they talking about?_

"I don't get this what is it you mean dad? What did you do exactly that I don't know about?" My dad hesitated like he didn't want to tell me but he forged ahead. "Well I told you that Sato had asked me to watch over his child if something happened to him."

_Hell I had forgotten about that! That whole story was overwhelming me, yeah dad said he would take care of his child but who? _"Yeah you said that but who was this child you took in...was it me or something?" My heart was beating so hard in my chest it making me feel dizzy.

"No Kyosuke you have always been our boy we love you very much, the child was your sister Kirino." I sat there with my mouth open. I looked at mom then back at dad he nodded and then mom did to as tears started to well up in her eyes.

I leaned back in my chair and just let my arms hang loose at my waist..while my mouth just hung there open while I tried to process this... _what the hell? Did they seriously just tell me this? Did they just tell me that for the last 18 years of my life I thought I had a little sister and I don't? I mean seriously..._

"Kyosuke I know its a shock honey but we did this with the best of intentions, please dont be mad. Your father and I did this for Sato's promise yes, but also for Kirino's sake as well. She was just a baby when her whole family was taken away from her...she had no one in the whole world to take care of her." My mom continued to cry.

I could feel anger, confusion anxiety yeah pretty much all the things a teenage guy might feel in a day I felt all at once. It was clouding my judgement so I closed my eyes and tried to breath.. "Dad, Mom why lie to me like this? I mean did you think I couldn't take it or something?" I said as non threateningly as I could..

"No Kyosuke your mother told you who she was when we brought her home, but you were so small yourself I doubted you'd understand it." _What? I don't remember that at all yay for being like what two years old I guess when she came...Shit this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it... _My father sighed and looked at mom I could tell that this wasn't the end of the complete upheaval of my world there was more to come I guessed. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. Yeah I was definitely starting to get pissed now.

My dad could see this and his frown returned as he looked over at my mother again and she was making a serious face now. "Yes Kyosuke the other part of our promise to Sato." _What there's more to this madness_ I thought. Great so giving me a fake sister wasn't enough they just had one surprise after another today.._ God and the day started out so good too.._

"What other part of your promise dad?" He sighed and I raised an eyebrow. "You wanted him to know Yoshino, so you tell him." My mother frowned at my dad, "Kyosuke the other part of the promise your father made was that if you showed signs that you liked Kirino that we would allow her to marry you... An arranged marriage of sorts but it had to have your blessing." Mom smiled and chuckled nervously to try and soften the blow of this.

I bolted straight up out of my chair surprising both my parents and walked to the edge of the patio. _What the helllllllllll are you fucking kidding me? You tell me that if I have feelings for her we will be engaged? _"You are joking right? This is some kind of ruse to see if I have been messing with Kirino right?"

I turned around and hoped...hoped that this wasn't real. I mean I was already having a terrible freaking time trying to deal with my feelings for Kirino as it was and now... now you tell me were not related. Then you tell me her I guess real dad wants her to marry me? Were they all on crazy pills when I was a little kid or something? What was wrong with these people? I mean you go and lie to me for 18 years of my life and then just decide to spring this shit on me now?

I decided to try and act rational although every fiber of my being wanted to go bat shit crazy on both of them right at this moment... "So your telling me mom that if I have feelings for Kirino I would have to marry her because you and dad agreed to it? I mean never mind that I'm not sure how I am supposed to act around my what fake sister?"

It was then that my dad spoke up to cut mom off, "No Kyosuke, I told Sato at the time that I would be willing to take Kirino in and treat her as my own flesh and blood daughter, but that you decide who you love, not us. A matter of the heart is a man's own. Your 18 now and I do want to know you are taken care of yes... but I will not let anyone, even your mother force this on you."

Well at least dad was sounding somewhat sane at the moment at least. "This was the real reason we went to your grandparents house Kyosuke. It was your mothers belief that you had started to show signs that you were interested in Kirino, and it was your grandparents, aunts and mothers hope that this was the actual case. I on the other hand felt no such inclinations." ..._so there it is what this was all about that whole trip was about me and kirino...figures..._

I looked over at mom and she looked like someone put dirt in her tea she looked angry at what dad had said. "Kyosuke let me ask you something honey?" I narrowed my eyes at mom I was now treading dangerous ground and since I was no longer in the dark there would be no way for her to get past my mask now.

"Sure mom ask away, though I'm not sure I want to answer anymore.." She crossed her arms and laughed at me! Really you want to make me mad again? "Its just as your father says Kyosuke me aunt Yuki and your grandparents were hopeful about you and Kirino. Let me ask you how do you feel about Kirino...as a girl not your sister but _asss a girlll_?" _she just comes right out and ask me this shit right in front of dad too. _

I closed my eyes and thought about it. _ Its obvious...I can't exactly put my finger on the date but I stopped looking at Kirino as my sister a while ago..and damn it, it frustrates me to have my own parents put me on the spot like this. I mean in the beginning with the massages, then the hand holding and arm stuff, then the kissing and sigghhhhh then last night..geez its obvious I love her.. I need more time to figure this out...do I really want to get married to Kirino?_

"I..I I don't know, now that you guys have told me this. I mean I always believed she was just my little sister now I feel like I am living in a house with a complete stranger.. So you ask me how I feel about her as a girl, I can't answer that right now. Don't hassle me about it either or I'll just get pissed." _yeah just cussed in front of my folks that's new..._

My dad looked at me sort of sideways and frowned more deeply while mom smiled and patted the table a few times excitedly which just confused the hell out of me even more. She looked like she just won some sort of bet.. _what was that? Did she expect that or something?_ "Well it is a lot to take in Kyosuke, for what it is worth we have told you everything we were hiding from you. Now it is up to you how you take it son, but know that we are both very sorry."

"I probably know the answer to this but have you told Kirino this yet?" My mom just about spit out her tea and dad coughed. "Heavens no Kyosuke she does not know any of this. I mean we will have to tell her soon, but shes more emotional than you and were not sure how she will take it." _Oh my god that's a relief..I can't even imagine what she might do once she finds out her real parents are not mom and dad. Also that shes pretty much been lied to her whole life and that there is nothing stopping her from her goal now. She is stubborn as hell and she is going to be soooo pissed when they tell her. I doubt she will hide her feelings for me at all anymore either..._

That thought alone brought the anxiety I had been feeling earlier back in full force. "No Kyosuke I told the family at that meeting we would tell you first and give you time to adjust to it and then at some point down the road we would tell Kirino."

"Your mother seems to think that Kirino has been hiding feelings for you for a while now but I think she is crazy." My mom smiled at me and then stuck her tongue out at my dad and laughed. "Kirino does have feelings for you mark my words Kyosuke." _Just great mom the matchmaker neighbor-mill gossiper has returned.. She thinks this is a game or something sighhhhhhh_

I just shook my head and tried to put on one of dads trademark frowns and came back to the table and sat back down. "I'm not really all that hungry now but I'll try to finish my lunch." This seemed to satisfy my mom and she started humming and went back to eating. My dad on the other hand could tell the wheels in my head were spinning but he let it go as well. We finished eating in silence I had about as much talking as I could handle with them for how long I wasn't sure...

I did decide one thing though right there as I sat at the table eating...after today I was going to take a trip to where I didn't know and for how long..no idea either but I needed time to think, to sort out my feelings and there was no way in hell that could happen here...no I needed to escape and I had an idea at least...

"Thanks for the meal may I be excused I need time to think." Both of my parents nodded and I took my plate and cup inside and dropped them off in the kitchen. I ran upstairs and stopped in front of my door and looked down to Kirino's and sighed.

I guess it couldn't hurt if I took one last look while she was out. I quietly walked down and opened the door to her room and went in. I flipped on the light switch and was assaulted with pink..._ god this room is offensively pink, _ I thought as I breathed in the smell of strawberries..._man that smell is never going to come out of my clothes..._

I quietly walked around her room looking at the pictures of her friends, that crazy octo-pillow thing and what was this? Right under her pillow I could see the edge of something. _what the hell its a picture of me?_ It was a picture taken and my grandparents house with me in my cut off black T-shirt and a serious frown

_Why was I frowning? oh I remember mom made me stand there when I wanted to secretly run off and train with grandpa and she was holding me up. I had no idea she had this picture._ _well if you have something of mine I want something of yours _I thought. I continued to look around her room until I found what I wanted.

If I really was going to leave and take time to think. I wanted something of Kirino's that would help to ease my mind while I was away. I spotted it and quietly grabbed it and then flipped off the light and shut her door and headed over to my room.

I went in opened my closet and pulled my black duffel bag out and stuffed said item inside and then went over to my desk. I sat down and pulled out two pieces of paper and two envelopes and started writing...

I took me a little over an hour to write them both and stuff them. I tossed them into my bag and went drawer to drawer loading my bag with what I thought I might need. It took me about another thirty five minutes or so to pack and once that was done I dropped the bag back in my closet and shut it.

I went into my wallet and pulled out the card that crazy captain guy..._what was his name? Cliff yeah Cliff._... gave me and then I laid down on my bed and flipped out my phone and dialed the number.

_rinnnng riiiing riiiinnnnng _"Hello this is Cliff can I help you?" I took a deep breath "Hey Cliff this is Kyosuke I don't know if you remember me.." He chuckled, "Hey yeah the guy with the girl problem right? You ever get that thing figured out man?" I laughed, man if he only knew. "Well that's why I was calling. I wanted to know if you still needed a guy for your trip and if you did I would like to go. I'm looking for some time to think."

This seemed to excite the guy because he piped right up, "Sure man that's what being at sea gives you, plenty of time to think. We still need a guy were heading out tonight though so as long as you get out here to pier thirteen around eleven pm you would be welcome to come aboard."

"Yeah man I'll be there and I'm more than willing to work for my pay so I hope I can be some help." This made him laugh,"Yeah your going to work hard man and earn some pay for it too, see you then."

"Thanks Cliff see you then." I hung up the phone and then dialed Akagi. The phone rang about three times and then Kohei answered. "Akagi how you doing man?" He must have been asleep because he sounded groggy to me. "Kosaka is that you man?" "Yeah wake up man what the hell are you doing napping at like two in the afternoon...lazy!"

Akagi laughed, "Stop bustin my balls Kyosuke anyway what do you want man?" as he yawned into the receiver... "Well I need you to come to the warehouse around ten thirty tonight. I can't say why but you have to come its important and its serious and don't tell anyone OK?"

There was a long pause as it sounded like Kohei was sitting up. "Yeah Kyosuke I can be there, is everything alright? you OK?" Its good to know that I have a friend like Akagi that cares so much, I know there rare that's why in the long run I won't leave him in the dark. "Yeah I'm fine man I'll fill you in tonight see you then man." we said our goodbyes and I sat up and went over and set my phone in the middle of my desk.

I wouldn't be needing it from this point on. It was time to man up a bit and take some time to sort out my feelings. This trip I was going on scared the hell out of me, the open sea, a boat I had no idea what to do on a boat. The prospect of no idea where I was going once I got there scared me too. The only thing I knew was that if I wanted to sort this out I had to get away and this was my best option, that way I would not be found easily.

I opened my desk drawer and opened the small wooden box I kept in there. I pulled out two very recent pictures of Kirino one in her track suit and the other was her freshman school picture I slid both inside my wallet and went back to lay down until dinner.

I was awoken by my mother coming up to get me for dinner. "Kyosuke wake up its dinner time." I snorted awake and sat up shaking the sleep from my head. My mother moved into my room and shut the door. "Kyosuke Kirino is downstairs at the table, remember what we talked about you have to act normal around her understand?"

I sighed and waved my mom off a bit, " Yeah yeah I know act normal be cool I got it." I said haphazardly as I rubbed my face awake. My mom frowned at me but seemed OK with my answer. She stepped out shutting my door behind her. I got up and headed down to the table about three minutes later.

Sure enough there was Dad and Kirino in all her modeling radiance sitting at the table. The good thing was she was ignoring me like usual and talking with mom about her job that day. She started talking about the photo shoot, her clothing and dad interjected his opinion, something about her skirt being a bit to short for his taste.

Kirino made a face at him and mom worked on calming him down. I got the sinking suspicion though that she was watching me out of the corner of her eye. I was glad to have slept since I imagined that later tonight I would be up pretty late. _Its hard to believe I'm sitting next to a person I'm not even related to...man my folks really had me snowballed.._

I was jerked from my thoughts by Kirino.. "Hey Kyosuke did you hear me?" I shook my head and looked over at her.. "What? What did you say?" she gave me the same face that she gave dad earlier. "Baka I said there's a big party at school next friday are you and your sempai Kohei going to show up?" she looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know really, I'm not much of a Party guy so I don't think so." This cause her to deeply frown. "Geez you should go you need to socialize more it would be good for you." I laughed at that me socialize that's not gonna happen. I decided it would be best to agree with here for my own health. "Yeah sure I might go check it out."

_I need to avoid Kirino coming to my room tonight so I'll just remove myself now. I thought. _"Hey mom dad I'm feeling a bit sick I think I will go back up stairs and get some more sleep OK." My mom waved me off but my father stopped eating and stared hard at me..._what the hell is that about? _It wasn't an angry stare it was more of suspicious stare. Kirino stared at me then at dad with the weirdest look on her face as I excused myself and went back up stairs and sat on my bed facing the clock.

It was eight pm when I went back to my bedroom and it wasn't ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Hey Kirino come on in.." She stepped into my room and shut the door. "Hey aniki are you feeling sick? If so I can help take care of you tonight."

"No Kirino it might be a fever and I don't want you to get sick as well, so you just go on to bed and sleep well tonight. I'll go to sleep in a bit for now I need to sit up." _It hurts so bad having to lie to her like this...I really just want to stay, but I need some time to think._

Kirino stared at me warily as I did my best mom neutral face I could, "OK Kyosuke just make sure you get some more rest and I'll see you in the morning, she moved in front of me and sat down on my lap. _what the hell? Geez this girl..._ "Hey Kirino easy there." I said trying to stay calm. "I just need a serious hug alright?" as she sat there giving me bedroom eyes _where the hell did she learn that?_ Then she leaned in deeply against my chest giving me a tight long hug.

Her strawberry smell was intoxicating and it took all the will power I had to gently hug her back and not do anything else. She then got up and smiled at me and left my bedroom. I would seriously miss that girl while I was gone but once she found out the truth, I wanted her to have some alone time to sort through her feelings. I reassured myself I was doing the right thing and sat there in the dark and waited.

The clock felt like it moved quickly and I was totally away at ten fifteen. I moved to my door and listened. Sure enough everyone was either in their room or dead asleep. I grabbed my bag from my closet took one last look around my bedroom for good measure and then made my way downstairs and out the back door as quiet as I could. I hopped the fence not opening the gate to keep the noise down as much as I could and bolted down the block.

I strolled slow and easy after about a block and then broke into a run again to get to the warehouse by ten thirty when I was to meet Kohei. Sure enough as I went through the fence in the dark it was actually pretty light the moon wasn't full but it was pretty close and I could see Kohei leaning against the warehouse door.

"Damn Kyosuke you almost gave me a heart attack man!" I walked up and lightly punched Akagi in the shoulder. "Yeah man good to see you too, I'm glad you made it thanks for showing up." Kohei saw my coat and bag and was confused.

"Hey Kosaka are you going somewhere or something whats with the bag?" I shook my head yes, "Yeah Akagi I am leaving for a while I had some things come up at home and need some time to sort shit out so I'm going to leave for a bit."

"What the hell man?! Where you going exactly? Also you are coming back right?" again I tried to calm Kohei shocked look about this. "Yeah man I'll be back for sure and I can't say where I am headed for sure, but I promise I will be back."

This seemed to calm Kohei down a bit knowing that I wasn't leaving forever. "Hey Kohei here I need a favor from you." I reached into my bag and got out the two envelopes from earlier in the day. "Kohei I need you to promise you will not read this letter until a certain event happens."

Akagis confusion returned, "what do mean man what event? explain." I hoped I could clear up Akagi's confusion but I was running outta time. "I'll lay it out for you, I need you to keep an eye on Kirino, now you know shes going to be upset that I left. That will be normal, but in a few months there will be a change in her when that happens you tell her to meet you here and give her this envelope and you read that one at the same time. OK?"

Akagi seemed to understand which seemed good to me. "How am I going to know for sure man?" I laughed, "Oh I promise you will know, also you could have her two model friends bring her here if you want that should really start some fireworks heh." This made Akagi grin. "Yeah that would be bad shit wouldn't it.." I laughed at the face Akagi made.

"I also want you to tell her at that point what we do here she has a right to know, OK?" Kohei shrugged but agreed to do that. "I promise Kohei you wait and open that letter when I told you to and it will all be worth it man, I promise." I said as serious as I could muster.

"Your killing me here Kosaka, but I promise I'll keep an eye on your sister and I'll do as you ask man. Kohei then stuffed both letters in his jacket pocket. "Your the best friend a guy could ask for Kohei I'll see you soon." we trade grips and I started to head for the door.

"Oh yeah Kohei two more things one we never talked, and tell shin when I get back we can struggle as long and hard as he wants. Tell him I'm sorry for leaving and to keep it to himself." Kohei laughed, "Sure Kosaka I can do both those things, man be safe and take care." I nodded and waved as I left. With that errand completed I headed out the door and down toward the docks.

_Man there are going to be so many pissed off girls when they find out your gone Kosaka..and you left me holding the bags..Your sisters really going to be pissed. Shit I'm going to go hide out for a while at the karate club.. _"I doubt I'll even be safe there," Kohei said as he scratched the back of his head and started home.

It took me around twenty minutes to get down to the docks and I found the pier quite easily and sure enough out on the far end was the boat named... _the Bulldog? _ I could tell the guys on deck were getting it ready to set sail. It had smoke coming lazily out of the stacks and flood lights on all over.

I headed down to the end and sure enough there was Cliff standing on the dock waiting for me. "Oh hell you showed! great man! how are you Kyosuke?" I shook his hand and he took my bag from me. "I'm good man ready to come aboard and get this show on the road I guess." Cliff smiled and nodded, "Good man your going to fit in just fine here come on let me introduce you to the other three guys on the boat.

As I boarded I could see three other guys pulling ropes and chains and tying stuff down, that's when I met the him... The roughest most colorful person I had ever encountered. Cliff called the guy salty, I couldn't tell ya what his real name was but man he was crazy.

"Hey Cliff who the hell is this kid?" the guy looked me up and down with a scowl on his face. "Hey easy there salt this guys going to be your new deck hand lets not run him off before we even leave port OK?" He took another long look at me and addressed me directly.

"Where the hell'd they find you greenhorn?" as he spit on the deck and continued to roll rope up and tie it off. "Hey don't worry about him Kyosuke hes like that with everyone. Hes got some people issues." Salty looked and Cliff with an even bigger scowl on his face, "People issues go to hell Cliff!" This just made Cliff laugh and shake his head. I was shocked that this guy just said that to the guy who owned the boat. _What the hell?! _

Cliff then walked me around to the front side of the boat and introduced me to the engineer a thirty five year old guy named Art, next to him was a guy that cliff said was the ships cook Carl and lastly was myself. I was glad I had studied English because it looked from here on out I'd be using it I guessed. This surprised cliff he didn't have any idea I could speak the language. I still had an accent but it was understandable at least.

Cliff then teased me a bit, " Oh the ladies are just going to love you where were going with that accent and all." I raised an eyebrow at him and made my dads serious face. This just made him laugh even harder for some reason..._weird_.

"Hard to believe you can run this ship with five guys is that really enough Cliff?" He laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Oh yeah Kyosuke once you learn the ropes you'll see five is more than enough."

I took my stuff below decks and stowed it in my small but cozy looking bunk. Once that was done we headed back out on deck and I was started on what it took to run a deck of a service tug boat.. The next hour or so flew by and when preparations were completed that's when I had about twenty minutes to myself before we were to leave. For the most part I felt pretty good about the situation maybe it would be so bad.

I stepped to the back of the boat to look out over the bay in the quiet night. The breeze was salty and tickled my nose as I took a deep breath and had some time to think, _I really can't believe mom and dad hid the fact that Kirino really isn't my sister, and an arranged marriage?... What did her real dad think of me at two years old to think that was a good idea? I wonder what he would think of me now? I'm going to have to sort all this out. _

I was pulled from my thoughts when Cliff yelled down to me, "Hey Kyosuke you want to make any last minute phone calls were about to head out man, I wouldn't want your family to worry or anything, this would be your last chance for a while." I looked up toward the wheel house deck and said, "No thanks Cliff I took care of the last bit of goodbyes I need already man. I'm ready to head out when you all are."

With that Salty and I tossed the last boarding ropes off to the port authorities and Cliff blew the horn and backed us out and turned us toward the open dark sea. Salty looked over to me and said, "Hey Greenhorn, don't worry I'll keep you so busy you won't even have enough time to wipe your own ass let alone worry about home heh." I took a long sideways glance at this guy salty with is crazy eyes and thought..._yeah plenty of time to think this is going to be fun..._

He laughed and headed over to the deck door and headed in for what I assumed was a rest period. I turned around toward the lights of our Chiba neighborhood and took one long last look and committed it to memory, it would be a while before I came back here and I hoped by then that I would have all these feelings sorted out...

(**FLASHBACK...ENDS)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.. I did go back and read through my story here and I don't think the time tables to far off on sequence, but alas what do I know...Anyway I'll keep after the grammatical and sentencing here and maybe it will get better...and maybe it wont.. -DJ Tenki_

_Well Looks like Kyosukes past is just that...in the past. He's made his decision, and for better or worse he's going to have to see where it takes him. Oh he may think he can out run his troubles but its a sure bet like a bad penny sooner or later they will catch up with him. It will be interesting to see just what happens in his absence and how its felt by those around him..._

_**legal jargon**__:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**

_**Chapter 11: Not So Model Behavior &amp; A day in the life of the Wing-man...**_

**...(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

**Daisuke:**

_Great... Just great, I just knew this was going to happen. It figures... _as I frowned and sighed. _I saw this coming a mile away, Now there is going to be some serious yelling, crying and then just all around confusion when they find out._

After that talk yesterday I think Yoshino believed that it had all been settled and that Kyosuke would just let it go and act normal. I knew better, in the end _I knew_ what was going to happen after we told Kyosuke the truth. He might have thought he had me fooled but I could see those thoughts racing across his eyes. His face looked so neutral at the time and he seemed to have fooled Yoshino, pretty remarkable really heh. You don't get to where I am without being able to read people... So here I stand in front of my sons room, obviously empty, unslept bed. I moved into the room and opened his top dresser drawer, _Yep pretty much cleared out from the looks of it._

_God where the hell did he go I wonder? _Now that's the real question isn't it. Hmmm Just how long do I let this go on today before I tell Yoshino, and what should I tell Kirino? I'm not a heartless man really I mean yeah I have stern face and I am somewhat strict with both of them, but its been for their own good! Now though the train just left the tracks... I blame myself really making such a stupid promise. Well if its time Kyosuke need then its time I'll give him. Not like I have much choice in the matter.

I felt my frown deepen even more because what if Kyosuke does love Kirino as a woman? I mean honest I never really thought about it like that before... I guess its possible... Would this leaving business be part of that? Does this confirm what Yoshino was thinking all along? _Siiigh _So many question now and not enough answers to fill these empty drawers... I shook my head and closed the drawer. Well I am certain if that is the case I am going to be hearing about it from Yoshino forever...

I know he's going to be alright, he's got a sensible head on his shoulders. He's resourceful, in all likelihood he's probably out there with someone I know, but I'm not sure... lets just hope that he and I came to a similar conclusion. If I did then I at least have some idea of where he is at...and if not?

_Well I'll cross that road if I come to it, I am a detective after all finding people is my business_. I digressed though, back to the main problem at hand, what do I tell Kirino to keep her suspicions in check for a while. I'll have to tell Yoshino too, that's going to get ugly. _I better let his school know he's going to be away for a while I guess...hopefully not to long... _I thought.

I took one last look at the dark, empty room and sighed. It felt so strange to me that he would just up and leave without a word to anyone.._ No he wouldn't do that_, I have a feeling someone out there knows he left. Well for a while I wouldn't bother him. I was well aware that he would need time to adjust to these changes and who am I to stop that process. No I will just have to give him some space and see what he does with it. Just like I told those fool parents of mine and those oblivious in-laws.

_Yeah this day is just going from bad to worse isn't it_... They wonder why I frown all the time... I shut the door and headed down stairs to sit at the kitchen table and come up with some kind solution. Sooner or later I'm going to have to deal with both the ladies of the house. I was sure I wouldn't have to wait long before Yoshino would get up and come out to make breakfast like usual..

I was at the table for about an hour and a half before Yoshino finally got up and came out to make breakfast. "Good morning Daisuke did you sleep well?" she said with a slight yawn. " Yes dear I slept pretty well, are you about to make breakfast?"

She turned around and grinned at me and gave me an affirmative. _Well I think for now I'll have to keep this to myself until I can come up with something. _"Hey Honey we don't have to wait for Kyosuke to have breakfast he got up and left early this morning something about training." I tried to put on a face that would end the discussion but I knew that this wasn't going to end with that.

"Why would he leave so early Diasuke, he's a growing boy and he needs breakfast or he wont be able to focus on his studies." Yoshino frowned at me as she lectured me. "Well who know what goes through that boys mind dear, but I wasn't going to stop him, not after yesterday." Yoshino turned around and frowned at me for the comment. "If its training that will help ease his mind then who am I to stop him." I ended with my usual grunt and opened the paper.

Yoshino shook her head but turned around and continued making breakfast. _Well that could have gone worse I guess. _I'll just have to decide by tonight how to handle this. I know I can't let it really go on more than today but for now I'll continue to wait.

No sooner had that thought crossed my mind when Kirino herself enter the kitchen. "Where is your proper greeting daughter?" I tried to keep my stern face on as much as possible. "Good morning Mother, Good Morning Father" as she made her way to sit in her seat at the table. I gave her a curt nod and went back to the paper absentmindedly due to Kyosuke being on my mind, but neither of them need to know that for now.

"Mom you know that I have a modeling job after school today so I will have to miss dinner but you'll come pick me up wont you?" Yoshino turned around giving Kirino a short smile and a nod in the affirmative. "Yes sweetie I'll be there to get you once the job has ended so don't worry about it, I'm sure your father and Kyosuke can fend for themselves at dinner tonight." I let out a small grunt to let them know I was paying attention. This got Kirino's attention and she started to stare at me quite intently.

"What is it Kirino I don't like being eyed at the kitchen table." she wilted a little at my words but then those defiant eyes returned. _Same stubborn daughter as usual. _"Yes father I wanted to ask about going out after track practice on Thursday with my girl friends" I put the paper down and gave Kirino my full attention. "Hmm? What friends are you speaking of exactly, and where is it you want to go?" she started to fidget as I could tell it was obviously going to be something I disapprove of. "Well Father it's my two model friends Ayase and Kanako, they wanted to go to the new Eternal Blue Grand opening at their new store in Chiba's economic district."

_Wait a minute... I was told something about that at work? Yeah its more like a giant dinner party event for all the big wigs of that firm... I hate those snakes in all honesty.. I feel like they are taking advantage of young girls all over...including Kirino.._

"Who exactly will be your chaperone on this little trip exactly?" Kirino gave me a determined stare and then said, "Well that's the thing father I feel at sixteen that as long as I have both my friends with me we should be fine at the party so I don't think we need a chaperone, anyway that was what I want to ask."

Yoshino then set our plates out and took a seat at the table. "Dear I'm sure there will be plenty of security at an event like that plus I'm sure they wont be serving minors, so maybe we should think about it." _siggggh the old mom backs up her daughter, well I'm sure I can pay one of the guys at work to keep an eye on them..._

"Kirino while I do not really approve of your modeling or even this party, I have seen you working harder than usual so I'll allow it BUT you will be home no later than two hours after your normal curfew or the punishment will be very severe, Understood."

Kirino's face lit up like a holiday tree and she started to get excited. _no matter how grown up she wants to seem she just such a young...sigghh spoiled girl really._ "Yes father I'll make sure to be home at the proper time and will be a well behaved young lady." "See that you do young lady...now eat your breakfast."

Yoshino quietly smirked at me as Kirino looked around the conversation somewhat forgotten. "What is it dear go ahead and eat your breakfast before your late." Kirino looked at both of us and said, "Ah aren't we waiting for Baka Kyosuke is he still asleep? Should I go get him out of bed mom?" she had and evil gleam in her eyes as she said this and a grin to match.

"No dear your brother has already gotten up and left for school already, though I am not sure why he did that he didn't even take his lunch. I wonder could you be a dear and get it to him please?" _Huh? Kirino made the strangest face just now..._

"Geez he's so forgetful but for you mother I'll deliver his lunch to him, but it's embarrassing...can I punish him?" Yoshino laughed out loud at Kirino wanting to give Kyosuke a hard time. "No dear take it easy on your brother he might be in a mood and you might not want to push it with him today OK?"

_There it was again that look...huh I wonder what is going on with her? _"Hey Kirino don't bother I need to stop by your school today for something at work I'll take his lunch to him ok?" Kirino grinned and me and shook her head yes and then went back to her toast but I could swear she was staring at Kyosuke's chair out of the corner of her eye from time to time.

Well the rest of breakfast went on quite uneventfully which was good for now, I had really dodged a bullet with that lunch thing, man Yoshino is pushing me to see if I would react. We've been married so long I can tell when she was getting suspicious, I sure could have used some of Kyosukes neutral face tricks right about now but regardless I managed.

After Breakfast Kirino said her goodbyes and put on her shoes and headed out the door and off to school. I thought everything was normal I put my paper down to get ready and head out to work when, "What exactly are you hiding from me Daisuke?" I looked up to see a very serious frown upon my wifes face. "I know very well that you don't have anything going on over by or at Kirino and Kyosukes school so what are you hiding?"

_It figures she got a mind like a steel trap and quick wit to boot, that's just a few of the reasons I love my wife very much...but I also occasionally the reason I have to hurt her feelings..which I hate to the ends of the earth... _"I know your bright enough to figure it out yourself dear." I sat with my elbows on the table and crossed hands in-front of my face. I stared a long time at Yoshino in silence as she tried to figure out what I meant...

After a few minutes I could just tell that moment when she figured it out. "He he left didn't he" I could see tears welling up in Yoshino's eyes and I shook my head in the affirmative.

"Why Diasuke?" she whispered and she dropped back in her chair in shock. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I tried to tell you and my parents and my sister, I really was not sure it was a good idea." It was then that I saw panic start to creep onto her face. "Go find him Daisuke, bring him home, go to work right now and get them out there and find him!"

I knew this could possible go very badly for me here but I knew it was something I had to do.. "No Yoshino" The look she gave me was pure rage. "Excuse me?! Did you say No? why would you say that Daisuke he ran away from home!" _there it is the hysterics... great_

"Listen Yoshino I'm not really sure what you thought after yesterday's conversation but he was angry...no I would say he was very angry and while you might not have seen or believed it, I could see it plain as the nose on your face." She huffed at me and crossed her arms.

"Well what about school? I mean he just can't run away like this it could ruin his future at the very least, and he's hurt my feelings doing this...Didn't he understand that we just want his happiness?" _His happiness _I know Yoshino means well but maybe we just meddle to much as parents and this is the karma for that meddeling.

"Really dear I just think we need to give him time, I have no idea where he went but at least for a little bit I think its just best that we give him some space. I think after he's had time to figure it out he will come back." she rubbed her eyes trying to clear the tears that just continued to fall, "What if he doesn't come back Daisuke? What if we made him so mad he just stays away forever."

"Well we just have to have faith that if your right he will miss you, me and Kirino at some point and come back." she shook her head trying to cope with the facts at hand. "I really do believe that Kirino loves him and he loves her, this is so stupid!" she smacked the table in her frustration.

Yoshino seemed a bit more composed and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms quite hostile, "Daisuke...What are we going to tell Kirino? She's smart this won't be able to continue. WHEN she finds out Kyosuke is gone she is going to want answers as to why. I also meant what I said that she loves Kyosuke and when she finds out it will crush her."

"Well Yoshino I still have doubts about this love idea of yours." She all but snorted at my negativity, "but if it is so then we have to help her keep to her routine. I wouldn't come right out and ask her though. I mean she's only a sixteen year old girl and there a ball of emotions right?" Plus when she finds out the truth about her situation I have exactly no idea in hell what will happen with her...

It seemed my plea didn't go on deaf ears as Yoshino agreed with me. "I guess it couldn't hurt to give her some time, but when Kyosuke comes home he is going to get an ear full from me... and there will be no side stepping me on this Diasuke..."

Well you give an inch and she takes a mile, I'm not all that certain Kirino didnt come from this woman as much alike as they are. "Alright Yoshino if that is how you feel about it then I wont stand in your way, but remember he left once who's to say he won't do it again if you make him to mad.." To this Yoshino all but grumbled and huffed but didn't defend herself on it.

"Well I need to head off to work will you be alright?" Yoshino took a napkin and started to clean her face. "Yes dear I'm still a little shocked and I have no idea how you can be so calm about all of this. I'm a nervous wreck, but I'll get by don't worry or work to hard." She stood up walked over and kissed me deeply.

_Well thank karma for small miracles I guess... _With that I nodded grabbed my keys and headed out for what looked like a little better day than what I thought it was going to be. _Better stop by the school and set them straight about Kyosuke...oh yeah need to talk to Toyoda about that party I'm sure he could use the overtime..._

Still though those few moments with Kirino at the table this morning, The way she looked at us when we mention Kyosuke. It was different than her normal look and it kept replaying in my mind, _maybe there is some truth to what Yoshino's been saying...hmmmm_

**Kirino**

_Why would he leave so early in the morning... and without me for that matter? I mean were getting along better right? He understands how I feel about him right? He should have stayed for breakfast and walked me to school...there will be hell to pay for this..._

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed that Kanako and Ayase had snuck up to walk with me to school today."Hey Kirino we were calling for you to wait up and you just kept walking what gives?" Kanako as with a sly grin on her face. _why are they both here? _

"Nothing big I was just thinking about our upcoming test have either of you studied?" If nothing else I can at least seem like I wasn't thinking about him. "Well I have been studying of course." Ayase replies in her usual polite tone. "Nope haven't studied for either of them yet, maybe we should have a study group after our job today!"

"Hmm that's not to bad an idea Kanako maybe we can study at Kirino's house?" Ayase pointed out a little to quickly for my liking... "What makes you guys think I can do a study session at my house tonight, I'm not sure my parents would allow it I mean it will be getting a bit late after all." _These two are going to be trouble when it comes to Kyosuke but I'm on to them, then can't fool me heh_.

The rest of the walk to school was pretty much a lot of small talk about our work and excitement about the fact that I could go to the party by myself. It was when we got to school that I got a bit of a surprise, it was dad and he was going in to the administration building..._ Oh yeah he said he had something to do about work_.

I couldn't help thinking that there was more to it than that and that there was someone watching me. I looked all around trying to shake the feeling. "Hey Kirino wasn't that your dad over there? What is he doing at our school?" Kanako pointed and asked.

"Yeah that's my dad alright hes here on business for work I guess?" Both of my friends looked at me with raised eyebrows they could tell I was thinking about something...but what they weren't for sure. What I was thinking about really was whether it really was about work or something else.

The reason for this is because dad seemed weird this morning...well more weird than usual so I think something is going on...well maybe... but Ayase broke my train of thought..

"Well Kirino we need to hurry up or we will be late, catch you later Kanako!" Ayase said as she waved Kanako off and we ran to class. "Yeah maybe I'll look for Kyosuke before I head to class!" _what was that?! _ I turned around to stop Kanako but she was already gone..._ that girl...grrrrr_

"Riiiiight well lets go Kirino or we will be late for class." I wasn't quite sure what to think of the look on Ayase face as I turned around to respond in the affirmative. _I'm going to have to have another talk with Kanako and Ayase...again sigh.. _We ran to class went in and sat down as the final bell rang to start another boring day of classes..._ I wonder where Kyosuke is I never did see him this morning did I?_

**Akagi **

I can't believe my wing-man left, I guess I'm wingless man now? Geez I'll have to go out and look for a new sparring partner too. Man Kosaka why did you have to leave? I never did ask why you had to leave. I'm not really sure where you even went either?

I guess that gives me plausible deny-ability if your folks come poking around my direction..._ shit like I would tell them anything anyway.._ I can say that I was terribly tempted to open my envelope when I was walking home but then I thought about it.. No a real friend would keep his promise. So here I am on a beautiful morning with my binoculars on top of the school building.

Its one of my daily rituals to get her long before my classmates and scale the fire escape to check out all the fine ladies attire for the day, with the hopes of a flipped skirt or too heh_...sue me I'm a high school guy_... _Oh look and Hanako whoa those things should be considered deadly weapons heh_.

Some commotion caught my eye...Well there she is sure enough with her two princess pals. It was none other than Kosaka's little sister and her two friends. These three by far were some of the most beautiful girls in our school. No surprise since they are models. What annoyed me is the air of stuck-upness they seemed to have. I mean yeah I have met and talked to them a few times but there the kind of girls you don't let your guard down around. There always looking for an angle..._ and mind you I know there like two years younger than me but it still ridiculous to look that good! Send a guy to jail looking at them sheesh._

It was Kyosuke who told me to keep an eye on her.. I still haven't figured out what he meant by the change thing either. I mean I look at her and she just like usual strutting around like she owns the place... I guess I'll just have to wait it out and see.

Right then Kosaka's sister looked up right in my direction, I ducked behind the wall. _What the hell? How did she notice me? I'm pretty low profile._ I thought. I'll have to be more careful around her. That girl could cause one of my joys to be taken away and I can't have that now can I.

I poked my head back up just as she and her two princess pals split up and headed into the building...and it was then that my attention was diverted. I noticed a police cruiser pull up to our school and two officers got out, I turned my Binoculars on them and to my great surprise one of them was Kyosuke's dad! _Crap that was fast I didn't expect them to come here already_. I shot up stuffed my binocs in my bag and hit the door to head down to the senior halls so they would be none the wiser.

I had traveled twenty steps down when wouldn't you know it Kanako Kurusu herself, one of the model three looked to be headed up to the roof. _Shit I'll have to time this just right to pull it off._ The good thing about doing martial arts is you never quite know when it will come in handy as Kanako moved to make the turn to head up to the top flight of stairs I was on I jumped over the side and down below her. The thing is that drop is fifteen feet! I was ready for it and took the landing to a crouch saving my legs and knees.

I sure as hell hope I don't run into anymore of those ladies it could get real awkward if they corner me and I have to try and explain anything. I need to keep my promise to Kosaka, I wont tell them anything...and the best way to do that stay outta sight. I guess unless I see the change Kyosuke talked about. I hit the final set of steps and smirked as I blended into the crowed hallway heading to first period... _yeah this is going to be interesting and for now this wingless man will just try to avoid any issues for Kysoukes sake._ I thought as I ducked into first period and began my planning, the less folks see me for now the better... _Might hit up the martial arts club for a bit I think, maybe Shin will be my sparring partner... _The bell sounded and another day of missing my wing-man begins...

Once classes had ended for lunch I found that my troubles had only started Manami was the first to approach me with questions about Kyosukes whereabouts. "Akagi have you seen Kysouke I was surprised he was not in class today, is he sick or something?" _Yeah I knew this was my one road block for the day just need to put her mind at ease and I can head off to hide. _ I decided that the direct approach would be best with Manami sad to say she a pretty trusting soul it hurt me to lie to her but a promise is a promise.

"Yeah Manami I'm not sure I tried to call Kyosuke on the way to first period but he wasn't picking up his phone so yeah its possible he is sick today. Don't worry though I'll go check on him after school and give you a call." Manami raised an eyebrow and looked me over very skeptically.._ sighhh great_. "Well Akagi I appreciate that but I think I'll stop by after school myself maybe you and I can walk together over there?" she gave me a wide grin that wasn't going to take no for answer sheesh. "Yeaaaaah OK then I guess well go over and check it out together."

No matter how hard I try it always seems like I screw shit up. Well at best maybe his folks will tell us he's to sick to see us or at worst the truth will come out and I'll get to see Manami go into full blown panic mode I guess. "Well Manami I need to head out to the restroom and then lunch so I'll catch you around." Manami waved me off with a somewhat concerned smile but headed over to her friends for lunch, so for now at least crisis averted...

"Excuse me your Akagi right?" I turned around and felt my heart start to hammer so hard that I couldn't swallow. It felt like I couldn't breath standing right there in the doorway was none other than the head princess model herself Kosaka's little sister. I noticed she garnered a large amount of attention from everyone in the class as she spoke to me..._Damn why is she here of all people what the heck...stay calm I can do this..._ I took an internal breath and just stayed as easy going as usual.

"Ah its Kosaka's little sister to what do I owe this pleasure? To have you grace me with your beauty did I win a lottery or something?" I could tell that this annoyed her by the look of disgust on her face and the raised eye brow.

"W-W-Whats your deal baka don't talk to me like that, I still owe you..." she stated sharply and with eyes as narrow as slits. The look on her face made me feel very self conscious of my safety I took a few steps back. "Whoa there Kosaka if looks could kill I think I'd be in trouble" _and what the hell does she mean she owes me? _ "I'm here looking for that baka Kyosuke he left his lunch at home. I took it from my dad and brought it here for him. where is he?" Wow what the hell are the chances of that happening I feigned the best ignorant act I could.

"Well Kosaka I couldn't tell you for sure I haven't seen Kyosuke for a few periods but if you'd like I can give it to him when he gets back, I'm sure you've got your model friends waiting for you for lunch right?" She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion and clutched the bag a bit tighter. It was obvious I wasn't going to get that bag from her.

"No Akagi I'll be fine I will get it to him myself. If you see him though you tell him the longer this takes the worse it will be for him, I don't have all day to wait for baka Kyosuke alright?" I could tell that she wasn't messing around and I can only imagine what an angry model is capable of but from what Kyosuke has told me its bad.

"Sure thing Kosaka if you'll excuse me I need to head out to lunch good luck finding your brother." I smiled warily at her as I scooted around her minding the distance. It felt if I got close enough she might grab me and I wasn't sure exactly what she might try. _Better to be safe than sorry I guess...she owes me? What? or better yet for what? _I grabbed my stuff and moved down the hall at a quick pace. I couldn't believe that she would just show up like that looking for him. Something else about that was bothering me too. Why would she even bother to wait she easily could have given me that bag and walked away, but she seemed even more intent on getting it to him herself...why?

Yeah I think I need to keep a closer eye on the situation than I have been. Maybe she going to openly start showing affection for Kyosuke? Man that would be bad news there's no telling what rumors around school might spread.._not that it really mattered, Kyosuke said he would handle her in his own way..._ But still maybe it was good you left for a bit Kyosuke. You might have avoided yourself some issues. I knew for doing what I just did back there that once she found out her brother was missing and I knew about it there would be one more piece of hell to pay for me for sure.

What really was bothering me was the killer intent on her face she seemed to show toward me and for the life of me I couldn't understand why, hell I barely know the girl... I mean with my training I'm sure I could over power her but I wasn't to sure if she had any combat training herself? My philosophy is never underestimate anyone. If you do that and they can fight your going to be in for some injuries. I'm very sure that when she finds out Kyosuke left and that I lied to her she will be coming for me and I am sure it might get physical... _Yeah things just keep better and better today..._

I decided that eating in the cafeteria was just going to be to dangerous for a while so I made my way to the club area. I knew that hardly anyone would be hanging around here so I figured I'd be safe for a while. I stepped into the karate club dojo and looked around. _Ah the coast is clear I can finally take a break._ I moved over to the window and sat down to eat my lunch and clear my thoughts.

I can't believe its not even been one day and I've had to deal with your sister, your childhood friend and avoid at least one other model I think that was looking for Kyosuke. I shook my head and frowned. I wonder why your dad was here to? I bet hes looking for you but I have a feeling your long gone. That feeling made me a little sad. It would have been nice to ask where he was headed I really did want to know. After all we've been friends for a long time, but I'm sure you didn't tell me to help protect me with deny-ability.

I had sat there about half an hour I had finished my food and decided to throw my feet up on the table and lean my chair back so I could recline and look out the window. The weather was pretty sunny and many of the first and second years were outside eating lunch today. It was the argument that got my attention. The three models themselves were at a picnic table under a large shade tree and I could tell that Kosaka was distressed.

The three of them were in a very animated and heated discussion. _Man hell hath no fury like a teen model I guess. _I sat there watching quietly trying to tell by their body language what they were talking about. It was pretty obvious it was about Kyosuke, Kirino looked like she was pretty upset and pointed to the lunch bag on the table in front of her. Her two friends what were there names Ayase and...Kanako? Yeah both of them were trying to talk Kirino down.

My spying was interrupted when a fellow Karate club member called out to me and startled me. "Hey Akagi what the hell are you doing in here?" Shin said in his usual monotone voice. I nearly fell backward out of my chair but managed to plant my feet before I could fall. "Whooaa there Shin you scared me to death!" He walked up and looked out the window to see what had me so focused that I missed him entering.

"Ah I see how it is, the trio huh? Yeah I think I would have missed me walking in as well. Damn there hot aren't they Akagi?" It amazed me that even though he seemed excited the serious face and narrowed eyes never changed. _Yeah this guys a real slice of fun..._

"Yeahhhh sure Shin there cuties alright, looks like trouble in paradise though from the look on their faces." Shin looked back out the window and seemed to frown. I could tell he was taking a closer look at the situation like I had, "Whats got those three worked up like that I wonder, Did someone steal their makeup or something?"

HA that was pretty funny even for a serious joker like him, I figured I needed to fill him in especially since Kosaka had asked me to apologize to Shin for leaving. I wasn't real sure how he was going to take it.. but here goes, "Yeah about that Shin I think I have a pretty good idea of why there upset over there. Have a seat and I'll tell you about it."

Shin pulled his focus away from the trio outside and looked at me with what I assumed to be some confusion but sat down at the table. "What is it you need to explain to me exactly?" I decided to set aside my normal care free attitude for a moment and made my own serious face. This got all of Shins attention and his frown seemed to deepen.

"Well I was asked to apologize to you the next time I saw you Shin." Shin cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What is it you need to apologize to me for, you haven't done anything wrong to me...that I know about anyway." Like peeling off a band-aid I felt it was just best to get it over with quick.

"Yeah it wasn't me it was Kosaka that wanted me to apologize to you, the thing is Shin he called me late yesterday and asked me to meet him around midnight last night. When I got there Kosaka was there with a big duffel bag and dressed in mostly black. He said he had some personal issue and we didn't go into them but that he had to leave."

Shin was now paying close attention as I continued the events of last night. "While there he wanted me to let you know that he is sorry he won't get to honor his promise of giving you another round like you wanted, so here I am delivering the message."

I sat back shut up and waited, Shin set his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. I heard a few deep breaths and then silence... just silence. I sat there crossed arms and waited I could tell Shin was processing this information. After what felt like an eternity he final looked me square in the eyes and spoke.

"He didn't say why he had to leave?" I shook my head no. "Your telling me that Kyosuke Kosaka just up and left in the middle of the night to parts unknown?" I gave an affirmative response. "Did he say where he was going to go? what he was going to do to get by...anything at all?" I sighed, "No Shin I did ask where he might be headed and he wouldn't say but he did say he had a plan in place an not to worry, but still I can't be sure if that was the truth or not." I finished as a frown of my own appeared.

"How many people Akagi know he's gone besides you and I now?" I was pretty sure that it was just me and Shin but after seeing Kosaka's dad here at school I thought he might know as well. "Shin I'm not sure I think its just you and I, but I did see Kyosukes Police father on campus this morning so he might know too, but don't hold me to that."

Shin was still deliberating about all of this so I felt I needed to finish filling him in so I could feel that I at least kept this promise to my wingman. "So anyway Shin I would appreciate if you just kept this quiet, really I'm not sure how long until our entire class knows. No matter what though I have to play the ignorant guy on this you ought to as well."

Shin nodded yes and looked back out the window at the three girls now sitting at the table all huddled up in conversation. "So that argument earlier was that about Kosaka? The blonde one out there is his sister right?" It was my turn to nod. "Yeah Shin she's got a bad temper to go with that princess personality, that you saw on the train."

He laughed at the overly concerned face I was making, "Relax Kohei your secrets safe with me until it spills out on its own I guess." I sighed in relief. "You know though Kohei Tanka and Shaka will start asking questions sooner or later once Kosaka is missing practice." I was well aware of this but we would just have sit on this as long as we could. There was no need to get the two of them worked up as well. Especially Tanaka he'd be more likely to use it to try and pick up girls the bum.

"Yeah Shin for now we will just keep it a secret from them as well, tell them Kyosuke had crap to do for his old man." Shin looked at me skeptically, "I guess Kohei what they don't know can't hurt them." Trust Shin to take everything in stride and not freak out.

"So why are you hiding out here in the dojo and you know you can't be eating food in here Kohei, Tanka will have a shit fit if he sees you." I laughed, "Well its to dangerous with those three out there searching for Kyosuke, I am most certainly the first suspect on the list. The longer I can avoid them the better."

This seemed to make sense to Shin and he nodded in agreement. He looked out at the three of them and once again Kirino was pacing and getting animated again, "Ha yeah thats probably a good call Kohei I would recommend you hang here as much as possible for a while." then he smiled?

That smile started giving me a bad feeling..."Besides you trained pretty regularly with Kosaka right Kohei?" I gave him a sideways glance. "Yeah pretty much in secret everyday after school why?" His grin spread even further which was way to creepy looking for such a serious guy. "Well since your here and I could use a workout your going to be my new training partner, that's the price for my silence."

It figures, there are no free lunches in life are there? He stood up and stretched out his shoulders and cracked his knuckles..._sighhhh_. "Yeah well I am in need of a new partner myself since Kosaka has gone AWOL, so if that what it takes lets just try not to mess up our class room gear here eh?"

Shin stood up and moved over to his spot and bowed to me I did the same and we both took fighting stances, "Hey Kohei relax man once Kyosuke gets back from where ever we can give him some serious hell for leaving us behind OK?" Shin said as he started hopping up and down. I shook my head and took up my fighting stance..._ yep the life of a wing-man...my works is never done... _and then we both attacked...

**Kirino**

Well that settles it I am now mad at that no good Baka of a Kyosuke.. First he leaves early without me...hurting my feelings, Then I have to fight with dad just to get that stupid lunch bag back so I have a reason to go find him.. All the while dad giving me a suspiciously wierd look..._what was that about?_ Then only to find his friend who has no idea where he was at.

I stand there for ten whole minutes getting angry until one of the girls in his class room tells me that he wasn't ever there at all in the morning period! _Just what the hell is going on today...and why did Akagi-sempai lie to me? Just what is it he is covering up for my baka of a brother.._

Yeah I was starting to get so mad that I felt I needed to go and just find Ayase and Kanako maybe they had seen him..WRONG again.. I found them outside at a table talking about what I wasn't sure but I was going to get something out of them, they had to know something.

"Hey guys have either one of you seen my brother today because I've looked and I can't find him." They stopped their conversation and looked at my all to angry face. "Whoa there Kirino you need to chill out, your face is getting red." Kanako said very seriously. "You know I looked all over school this morning and at lunch Kirino and I didn't find him either." Kanako said looking like she was at a loss.

"Maybe he got sick or something and went back home Kirino." Ayase said trying to comfort me. "You know Ayase I would maybe believe that if Akagi-sempai hadn't told me one thing and ran off and ten minutes later his classmates said another." I was starting to get angry again and knew that I was being played with...and I don't like it.

When I said this both Ayase and Kanako looked at each other like they knew something I didn't and then looked at me with guilty faces. "Kirino don't get mad OK, but we might know a place." Kanako said as I narrowed my eyes at them, _they might know a place..and why would they know this place and just leave me out of it huh?_

I took a deep breath because at this point my nerves were starting to unravel a bit. "Why is it exactly you guys might know a place together and I don't? What have you been hiding from me?" Ayase looked over at Kanako and she nodded back. "Can one of you explain whats going on here because I am just about half a second from attacking someone today" ...I said in a very threatening voice.

It was Ayase who took on a defeated looka and started to explain.. "Look Kirino we were going to tell you sooner or later but we promised your brother and Akagi-sempai we wouldn't say anything to you." Before I could blow completely up I decided I had to let them spill thier guts but I felt like throttling both of them at this point.

"What is it they wanted you to keep from me and why?" I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well not to long ago we quietly followed Akagi-sempai after school because he and your brother always seemed to disappear. It was tough though hes pretty stealthy he ran us all over town... but with me and Ayase we managed to figure out where they went. When we got there your brother got soooo mad at us for just showing up but ahh."

Kanako started to turn bright red at the thought of what she had seen. Ayase decided she needed to pick it up, "Look Kirino what we found was at the docks your brother and Akagi go there to train and ah the last time they were there me and Kanako got to stay and watch and they took of their shirts and we kinda lost our minds.."

"Let me get this straight...Both of you have been sneaking off on non work days to watch my brother and Akagi fight in secret...without shirts?" Both of them sighed and nodded to me. "First of all why did they want you to keep it a secret from me? Second why are you two ogling over my brother, shame on the both of you!" I said in a raised voice. I noticed I was getting a lot of attentions from other students at this point so I tried to calm down.

"Well Kirino I've told you before many of the girls in school think your brothers a hottie and I don't know about Ayase but there was no way I was passing up the chance to see your brother without a shirt on!" as she stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms. Ayase sat down all red faces and kept quiet she had no response to that...

I was shocked by this my two best friends were looking for open warfare for my brothers attention! I mean I sorta knew that they liked him especially after the incident at my house but still, I had hope that they would move on from it. Now though they tell me all kinds of girls in class and in school think Kyosuke's hot? _Grrr I really hate that stupid tournament now...all these new hassles how am I going to deal with this?_

Well I guess I'll just have to roll up my sleeves at school and take this battle head on. I am going to make all of them sorry for wanting to take my brothers attention away from me..._I guess I just have to admit it to myself I am jealous...sigh...well I'm not sharing and that's that..._

"Well you will take me to this place after our job today and we'll find out why Kyosuke played hooky from school. Neither of you will be allowed at my house for two weeks. No Kyosuke watching." I could tell this really upset them. "That's not fair Kirino we shouldn't be banned from seeing your brother!" Kanako argued. "Keep it up Kanako and I won't help you study for those test." Kanako's face looked shocked with horror at the thought and she quieted down and glared at me. Ayase was giving me a death glare from the table as well. It was strange that Ayase hadn't said a single thing...maybe she really didn't like my brother like that after all. It seemed my paranoia was really taking a toll on my judgement. Well that may be but for now I plan to use this anger to get some things done...

"Now I'll see you two back at class I'm going to find Akagi-sempai before lunch is over. he and I need to have a little chat." Both Ayase and Kanako nodded in agreement trying to turn the subject and get back on my good side. _Damn that Akagi hes going to tell me the truth or so help me I'm going to rip out his eyes for ogling me all the time." _I thought as I picked up my bag and headed back inside with my emotions raging. I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I went back into the building to search for Akagi and many of the students moved out of my way, the face I must have been making seemed to let people it wasn't a good idea to talk with me. I went into the cafeteria and looked around. _Hmm hes not here usually hes at the senior table..huh. _I saw fifteen or so people at the senior table and two of those people sitting at the table had been team mates of my brothers at the tournament but didn't feel confident enough to walk up to that crowd and confront them.

I decided it would be best to go up and check the roof I dropped my bag off at my locker and sprinted up the five flights of stairs to the roof door. I opened it to a clear blue sky and so much sunshine that I had to squint my eyes. I took a look around and sure enough ...nothing. _Damn it where is he? Lunch is almost over and I've got no idea where hes hiding at. _Now the puzzle was starting to come together obviously Akagi-sempai knows something because usually he wouldn't be this hard to find!

Well I ran out of time unfortunately and had to head back down to class. After a quick stop at my locker I headed to English class where both Ayase and Saori were waiting for me. Well for now I'll just have to wait it out but mark my words I'm going to get the truth darn it!

I walked in and smiled at both of them saying hello as the bell rang and the teacher entered. I sat down to tried to focus while brooding in my own distracted thoughts and building anger.._yeah hiding Akagi that was a bad move on your part and your going to be sorry... _I thought. I opened my books as I wished the day would just hurry up and end I had to many things to do and far to little time to get them done...

"


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello Readers, I'd like to thank the folks who left me reviews, you know who you are. I know its been a little while since I added a chapter. I've been a bit busy... I like to flesh out a chapter. I don't want it to drag on but I don't want to leave any important story parts out either...enough said... _

_Its time for you all to follow Kirino it should be an interesting trip this chapter. I wonder just whats going to happen with her now...well lets find out...Anyway as always your welcome to comment or review, I might answer...or I might not... -DjTenki_

_**legal jargon:**_

_**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**_

**Chapter 12: Like Mother, Like Daughter... Are Not The Only Lonely In Chiba...**

**Kirino:**

_Five...Four ...Three... Two... One _(RIIING) I grabbed my stuff and put it in my bag, the last three hours of the day wore on my mind, so many question began to pop up in my head about everything since this morning that I was having trouble thinking straight. The one thing I did know was that something was off, I wasn't sure what but I was sure that my world was out of balance and when that happened I wouldn't stop until I figured it out and put a stop to it.

Though I wanted to do nothing more than run off to figure out where my brother had been all day and why his friend had lied to my face..._and oh was he going to pay for that..._ I knew that I had a duty to my modeling job and it would all have to wait. I would have to grab both Ayase and Kanako before either of them decided to pull a houdini and disappeared. I was at least going to get some answers about my brothers training hideout from them before my job and if that meant I had to get mom to go to then so be it!

I knew she was going to pick me up at school and take me to our job today because we wouldn't have enough time if we took the train, I was certain that if this so called hide out was close and Kyosuke was there I was going to give him a tounge lashing like I never had before..._ I mean seriously why would he hide from me? I really thought I was getting past his walls a bit..._ Even though in my mind I worried all the time whether I really could make him see me as woman than his Imouto I also knew that he was still warring inside himself about it and that scared me.

I shook it off and decided that I would just have to keep working toward my goals and sooner or later he will come around, but not before I give him some major punishment for ignoring me today..._Oh yes Kyosuke prepare yourself because vengence will be mine after work..._

It was about this time that I saw Ayase who standing outside in the hallway looking both nervous and defeated. Kanako on the other hand still had her look of contempt and defiance from lunch and I just knew that a future squabble was going to have to happen but for now I just had to let it go, hard as that may be.

"Ok you too, you know my mom is coming to get us so we need to head outside and get ready to head off to our job", I said as the wheels still turned inside my head. "Yeah that sure is nice of your mom to come and get us so we can avoid the train, it sure will save us some time to get ready for the shoot" Ayase said kind of quietly as she looked over at Kanako. "Look Kirino I want to apologize about lunch today, I know I shouldn't have blown up at you like that about your brother...its just he is so nice and its hard to forget him, I want to spend some time with him just like you do..", Kanako said as she grabbed my shoulder to stop our progress. _Geez I really don't need this right now..._

I decided that I needed to be the bigger girl in our group so even though Kanako can be a pain in the butt I knew she is just being honest.. "Well I understand it seems that my idiot brother is attracting alot of attention these days, but as long as you don't try to hog all his time I'll try to let it go a bit ok?" Kanako looked like christmas just arrived because she smiled real big and hugged me tightly. "Thats why your our fearless leader Kirino you always take care of me and Ayase!" as she began to swing us around in a large circle full of excitment. "Ooommph hey Kanakoooo let me go I'm...getting...dizzy," I said as she jumped back and gave me a goofy grin and folded her hands behind her head. I gave her a smirk and shook my own head..._these girls... make me want to lose my mind some days.. _"Kirino shouldn't we be getting outside I'm sure your mom is already here. plus we need to get dressed before the photo shoot and that will take some time." Ayase said as she gave me and Kanako a stern face. Always the party pooper but she did have a point.

"Yeah Ayase but before that I want both of you to know that were going to stop by this so called hideout of my brothers before work, that is if its along the way." I was hoping that the face I was making let them both know that they weren't off the hook and that I meant business. It was Kanako who spoke up, "Well as a matter of fact its not very far from where we are shooting today so if you can talk your mom into going there we will take you." She looked over at Ayase who looked back at her then to me and nodded. "Look Kirino I'm not sure your mother will go for something like that isn't she kind of strict about work and staying on time?"

_Hmmmmm... Ayase has a point mom won't go easy on me if I ask her for a strange request like that.. I'll just think of something, heck maybe ill just be honest...that in itself might be just crazy enough to work..yeah..._ Ayase noticed me deep in thought but then a grin started to form on my face. "Uh-Oh Kirino I know that face what are you going to do about your mom?" Kanako asked with her own grin becauseshe knew it was likely to take us all on some crazy adventure. "Well I'm going to do what any good model daughter would do...Im going to tell the truth." They both looked at me like I grew a second head then at each other. It was about then that the realization dawned on them... "Yeah you know what that is crazy enough that it might just work Kirino HAH!"

We all started to grin like mad and then laugh, man was my brother going to get it and if not by me, most certainly by mom for skipping school. At this point we headed outside and sure enough mom was standing against the car arms folded waiting for us.

"Hey Kirino, Ayase and Kanako what took you guys so long I was starting to get worried you all might have gotten into trouble." Mom said with a strained face..._huh whats that about normally shes smiling?_

"No way Mrs Kosaka theres no way the three of us would get into trouble were like some of the best girls in our grade!" Kanako said grinning at mom.._Geez what a ham I tell ya_. "Yeah mom we would have come out sooner but we took a few minutes to look for Baka Kyousuke but had no luck did he go home sick or something today?"

Mom smiled at us and while it looked normal to my friends I could tell _something wasn't right_ and I could feel a slight anxiety start inside my chest. "No dear he hasn't come home do any of you girls have any idea where he might have gone if he wasn't in class?"

"Well Mrs Kosaka Me and Ayase might have an idea of where Kyouske could be but we would have to take you there. We think theres a good chance that he is hanging out there right now." Kanako said with a grin plastered on her face. The look that my mom gave me Kanako and Ayase sure made it look like she was definitely going to take us there.._ so wierd I thought this would be much more difficult..._

My mother just nodded and ushered us into the car. "I think then it would be a good idea to stop by this spot and have a look. I mean what is my troublesome son thinking skipping class. Hes going to get an earful when I find him." Mom said with a stern face of her own.

Kanakos sat up front with Mom and I sat in the back with Ayase as Kanako gave mom directions to what looked like the shipping district by the docks. After a few minutes of driving Kanako pointed to a large and very old looking warehouse, "Stop the car here Mrs Kosaka were here, Kyousuke might be in that warehouse over there." I could see a large hole in security fence and the warehouse definitely had seen better days as it looked rusted over with high grass all around it. Many of the windows were broken out as well..._ This seems like such an odd spot to train, and yet it doesnt draw any attention.. yep its definitely Kyousuke.." _

I was shaken from my thoughts as Ayase told me to get out because we had to hurry. We all carefully made our way through the hole in the fence and quietly walked over to the partly opened warehouse door. When we looked in all we saw was a bunch of old crates stacked up some of them were broken but you could defintely make out an area in the center of the room that was void of dust. "Shoot... Mrs Kosaka I really thought he'd be here, Man I really have no idea where he went if hes not here." Kanako sighed and shook her head.

I couldn't believe that this is where my brother was so many days after school I guess with Akagi? Training? _he could have told me... could have let me be here to, but no he wouldn't want me to see those injuries would he... more secrets...sigh._

I looked at Mom and my other two friends and could tell they were feeling the same as me... down. They were all hoping that Kyousuke was here so we could yell at him, question him, make him come with us and see to it that he wasn't out of our sights again for a while. Everyone looked so crestfallen.. _I have to do something_.

"HEY! We got a shoot to get to right! We will find my Baka of a brother after it and I'll make sure mom and I give him an earful for sure BAAAAKKKKA KYOUSUKE!" as I yelled into the warehouse and it echoed really loudly startling all three of them. I looked over with a smile at my friends and mom and they all shook thier heads and began to smile themselves...we left and started back toward the car.

What I didn't notice was mom had stayed behind standing there just staring around the warehouse. "Hey mom? are you alright? You coming?" She took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes dear I'm coming", as she turned around and smiled at me but the look on her face was off and I had no idea why. I couldnt shake the feeling that something was wrong with mom.

We all got back in the car I decided I should sit up front with mom to the shoot because something was definitely off and I wanted to keep an eye on her. She took another long look at the warehouse in front of us and then started up the car. "Well ladies you all have work to do and we need to hurry up and get there, we've wasted all the time we can for now." With that we pulled out of the Shipping district and headed to the park, all the while that anxious feeling wouldn't leave me.. I knew that I had work to do so for now I'd have to choke it down and put on a smile.

**Akagi:**

_It figuressssss, just freakin figuresssss... _I ducked down hard behind the stone piles that led up to the warehouse. I thought that I could get over here after school and do some training to take my mind off of my day and everything that had happened. Nope what do I see in front of me none other than all three of the models _and who the hell is that? Kosakas mom? What the hell is she doing here?_ Yeah I'm going to lose my mind before this day is over.

Its not like my aniexty level isn't already elevated at school trying to avoid these three girls and now I am having to dodge them after school as well..._great._ I decided that they hadn't seen me at all and if I was going to find out anything I would have to get closer and I knew that was risk. If they found me now I'd not only be facing two angry models and one mad as hell sister, I would have a full grown adults attention on me as well. Not only that but_ its his mom, his freakin mom is at our hideout_. _Well this place is contaminated... It looks like I'll have to start using the other place from now on_..._geeez and those dogs... I hate those dogs..._

I shook my head and sighed, I'd have to think about that later right now I had to figure out what these four knew, and why exactly they were here with Kyousukes mom in tow. I stayed low and crept up as close as I could along the piling wall and when I was about twenty yards away I snuck a peek over the wall. They were all standing there just looking into the warehouse.._ huh I guess there looking for Kyousuke or maybe me? _

It was then that I could here the red haired one Kanako talk about how they were definitely there looking for Kosaka and she sounded disappointed. They all stood there about two more minutes when Kosakas sister started yelling, that startled the hell out of me so I ducked down behind the wall.

"BAAAAKKKKA KYOUSUKE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs I didn't have to see her to hear that echoing all around the warehouse.._damn girl what was that about?_ I sat there back against the wall and listened to them finish thier conversation but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I waited... it was about another three mintues before I heard the car doors open and shut and the car come to life. I decided then to peek back over the wall and saw the four door sedan make its way out of the warehouse area.

I stood up and hopped up onto the piling wall and had a seat looking out over the bay. I couldn't believe that after a long day of school and all the effort to avoid his sister I almost fricked it all up by coming to the one place I thought I'd be safe.

I really should have figured that those two girls couldn't keep thier traps shut and that it would only be a matter of time before they outted me and Kosakas training area. It just meant that I'd have to change locations, believe it or not Kyousuke and I had found about eight different places while we explored when we decided to train just in case of this eventuality.

_I'm thinking Kyousuke that whatever you have gotten me into is more than you simply leaving. I know its only been one day but geez I dunno how long I can keep this up. _I sighed deeply and sagged my shoulders. I was starting to feel fatigue from the adrenaline rush I just had trying to hide from those guys and it was beginning to ware off now.

I sat and watched the bay as some of the larger container ships were guided out by some tug boats and the sound of a horn shook me from my daze. Yep I was starting to feel tired so I decided I'd forgo the training today and clear out our gear to move to our second location tomorrow. As I made my way inside and quickly grabbed my gloves and clothes from the rusty drum in back I went over to the hidden crate location and grabbed Kyousukes clothes and gloves.

Once I had all our stuff I put it in my school bag and unzipped the front pouch and pulled out one silver coin. I dropped it where Kyousukes stuff used to be and covered it back up. This was our sign that the area had been compromised and we'd meet at the next. _Sigggghhh I really hate it that I have to move...damn them... I really liked this spot, _As I stood up and looked around the warehouse longingly. I'd really miss this place... _Oh well looks like its off to the dogs...god I hate the dogs..._

_There is to much going on here for me to make any sense of it really. I need a minute to think... _I decided to go back out to the wall and try to piece this together. I set my bag down and then dropped back to my spot on the wall.

I decided it would be best if I just talked it out with myself. I took a look around to make sure no one was watching me, no need for people to think I was mentally damaged or something right? So we have Kosaka heading off to parts unknown...We have what appeared to be his dad at my school today. All three of the models are searching for him not knowing he is long gone. Finally we have all three of the models and Kosakas mom coming to our hiding spot after school. Oh yeah and then theres Manami, obviously she hasn't put it together yet but shes definitely suspicious. Finally we have Shin...who pretty much took it all in stride and then decided to take out his frustration for Kosaka leaving by make a good punching bag_...riiiiiiiiight_.

Basically everyone is looking for you Kosaka. Its no surprise really a person like you draws people to them. I just wonder how big the hole will be when they all find out your not here for a while..._Theres another question.. How long will you be gone? You really didn't tell me how long you'd be gone did you? _ Everything the other night seemed so rushed... Just hey watch out for my sister and I'll catch you in a bit? That makes no sense...

This made me frown deeply. I mean his parents are a bit strict but for you to decide to go completely awol? what was so bad that you needed to run away for a while. I mean there is the whole sis-con thing? I thought you had that under control. I mean obviously if your sister and mom are looking for you Kosaka then they are worried about you...

I put hand to chin and trying hard to find the pieces I was missing. The only answer I could come up with was the letter. That letter was probably the missing piece to this whole day I wasn't certain that it would give me answers, but the way Kyousuke stressed to me not to open it until his sister was acting differently makes me believe that if I read it all would become clear..._Sighhhh Yeah I don't think I'll be able to hold out on that letter man.. _

I decided right then that later tonight I would have to read that letter. If I was facing a shit storm of unprecidented levels then I'd have to at lease know why I needed the conviction to keep things from Kosakas family. I was sure there would be hell to pay on my part all around for keeping these secrets, but that wouldn't matter as long as I knew _whyyyyy, _ then I felt I could do anything to help my friend. I just hoped he hadn't killed anyone or something. I could do alot of things but accessory to murder nope! your on your own there! as I chuckled to myself.

I took a deep breath stretched my arms over my head and nodded to myself. Yep my resolve had been reset and while I didn't have all the answers yet I did know one thing. That by tomorrow I would at least know why I was going to be the running man. I just hoped my conditioning would be enough to keep me ahead of all the questions until Kosaka returned..._yeah the life of a wingman, it's a lonely one..._

I hopped off the wall picked up my bag and looked around to make sure the coast was clear and saw that it was, I ran across the dirt lot cleared the hole in the fence and headed down the street toward home. Yep after dinner and when everyone had gone to sleep I was going to grab that letter head out on the roof and get some answers. I smiled yes tomorrow would be interesting...little did I know how interesting or how hard it would be for me to keep my promise...

**Kirino:**

"Ah Thats it Ladies, Turn to the right Just a bit...Hold... _snap-snap-snap-snap_. Now Kanako move to the left a bit and rest your Arm on Kirino's shoulder... Large smiles ladies and laugh a bit... Excellent Palo likes very much!" _snap-snap-snap-snap..._

"Whew...Palo is spent ladies take 10 minutes and Palo thanks you veryyyy much!" _ If Palo keeps this up today I going to be worn out...and thats going to hinder what I need to get done after this geezzzzz.._

I decided I could use some water so I went over to the tabel that Eternal Blue had set up for us models it hade all kinds of food and drinks on it. As I grabbed my water I surveyed my situation. It was a lovely large park with a fountain that Eternal Blue decided would make the best spot for the summer catalog shoot. They had sent one of the more crazy photographers his name Palo, his demands many...(_dont ask him where he is from or you'll get the stink eye for sure) _but all three of us got along well with him so he had done many of our shoots so far. Kanako, Ayase and I were dressed in light summer clothes with our hair and make up done up, for what I assumed would be a long session. The amount of clothing his stylist team had on the rack that I could see meant that I was right, this disheartened me a bit because all I wanted to do was go find Kyousuke and try to figure out what was going on..

We were two hours into the shoot and I could tell our crazed photographer Palo who for whatever reason always referred to himself in the third person was really getting into the shoot today. _Great were going to be here forever, when I get my hands on Kyousuke I'm going to beat his as.. _"Kirino dear hey... whats up you looked spaced out there?" Mom said with a smile as walked up to me and touched my should in reassurance and it brought me back to reality...

"Hey mom I'm good I was just thinking about baka Kyousuke and where he was at since he wasn't at school and then we looked at his supposed hideout and he wasn't there." I said with a somewhat disgruntled look on my face, I was trying to hide my emotions because of work but who am I kidding and the look on moms face wasn't helping either.

"Well Dear try to just focus on work for now and we can talk after you get done. Your doing a very good job today, quite beautiful pictures Kirino." mom said as she gave me a quick hug and move to go over and talk with the photo staff. _Well at least I can count on mom to help keep my spirits up...deep breath Kirino you can do this.._ I cleared my mind and took a seat at my mirror and set the water down as the photo staff started to work on my makeup for the next round of shooting.

**Yoshino:**

"Ah Mrs. Kosaka it has been a while since Palo has seen you how are things?" Palo said as he made his way over to the park bench I was sitting on. _Really how are things you ask? Well Palo let me tell you...ah my daughters about to find out her not so brother is gone, and that she is not my actual child. Oh yeah did I mention that my actual child has decided he hates me and ran off to god knows where, and make matters worse my husband has decided to let him stay gone..so yeah Im pretty much a nervous wreck inside...thanks..._

I took a deep breath and smiled to try and hide all the feelings I had bottled up inside. "Yes Palo I'm doing well its so good to see you again and might I say the pictures you have taken today are breath-taking." At this Palo smiled and laughed a bit and then sat down quite close to me.

"Thank you for the kind words to Palo Mrs. Kosaka, Palo always appreciates words of encouragement...and ahh Palo though you might need some as well" as Palo leaned in and whispered to me. _How could he know.._

Palo looked over at Kirino sighed and looked back at me with a strained smile and continued in a hushed tone. "Ah before you ask how Palo knows something is wrong I'd like you to remember what Palo does for a living heh. Palo looks through a camera all day everyday, sees people everyday, reads emotions everyday and the camera does not lie." I didn't even notice I had started to grip the bench I was sitting on until Palo reached out and touched my had, my knuckles were white and I let go coming out of my shocked state... "Ah Palo see you understand Mrs. Kosaka, yes Palo cares deeply for your daughter Kirino and her friends they are such good girls and quite well behaved as well. If you'd be willing to give Palo a little information maybe Palo can help to lighten the burden a bit, Palo just wonders if it is Kirino that is giiving you such a strained look is all." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh no Palo Kirino is just the best daughter a mother could ask for, there is nothing she's done wrong...but" Palo raised and eyebrow and sat back on the bench with an even deeper sigh. "Well Palo is after all and open ear with a kind heart and will not judge no sir-eee."

I was taken aback by the candid nature of Palo's request. I mean really I should just keep it all to myself, to not let the information out, to tell Kirino and see what comes of it...but I was not doing well with this... Kyousuke being gone, Daisuke unwillingness to find him, the fact that I was about to tell Kirino something that would tear her up inside...and the guilt that maybe I should have done something a lot sooner and it might have avoided at least part of this.. _Maybe just a little outside perspective might help..just maybe._

I could see Kirinos eyes on me over Palo shoulder so I smiled and laughed a bit as I waved to her. I didn't want her to start worrying while she still had a job to do and Palo could tell this so he began to laugh as well and once Kirino could see that nothing was wrong she turned and went to sit down at her stylist mirror and they began to do her make up.

I decide then that since she was distracted I might get Palo's opinion on these thing because I just couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer, so for the next ten minutes as the girls prepared for the rest of the shoot I explained everything to palo about what had happened. How things had happened early on, how my husband and I had explained to my son what had happened and all the way up to this point. Palo was just has he promised listening very quietly with his hands folded across his knee on the park bench nodding and never interrupting. I did feel better letting it out. After I had finished I sat and waited to see what he thought and Palo sat there for a minute or two closed eyes thinking on it...

"Hmm that is quite something Mrs. Kosaka and Palo definitely can understand your why you are so upset. The loss of your son, hiding the truth from them both you say...hmm truly that is quite a story. Well honestly Palo thinks that all that is needed is time..."

I cocked my head at Palo as he opened his eyes and smiled at me..._time? what does he mean by that? Time..._ Palo could see the confusion and he laughed.. "Look Mrs. Kosaka all you can do is to tell Kirino the truth and see where it takes her. Palo know at first she is really going to be hurt...but it is what it is. If her heart wants to forgive you and Mr Kosaka it will. Palo has watched her many times through the camera lens and Palo knows she has a good...if not stubborn heart."

Geez maybe he's right, maybe if she finds it all out she will find a new peace in her heart. Maybe she will forgive me and Daisuke for what we have done... "I'm scared Palo...Scared she might never forgive me and my husband for the secrets we have kept.."

Palo smiled again and rested a hand on my own. "Well sadly it is only time that will heal the heart..and as for your son it is the same...only time will soften him and his feelings. If there is one thing Palo can read very well it is that the heart will always want what it wants. If what you say is true and you believe he has fallen in love with Kirino then he will come back...but Palo does not know when.."

At this Palo stood up and turned to me with one final glance.. "Can Palo ask one favor Mrs Kosaka?" I nodded although unsure of what I was agreeing to. "Will you come have tea with Palo from time to time until your son returns? Palo enjoys your company and would like to know how this story ends ...ha" I sighed and shook my head and then nodded in agreement, for all his oddities Palo did have insight and I did feel better talking with him. I decided that yes, I would keep him in the loop it couldn't hurt I guess..

With that Palo nodded in my direction and smiled as he swept around and turned to return to the shoot, "Ladies Palo does not have all day! It is time to continue! Come let us finish todays photos!" I watched as all three girls got up from thier makeup chairs and headed back to the fountain for more photos.

_Time... yes time is the only thing I can give in this situation and It was my hope that the stubborn Kirino would in time forgive hesr overly protective mother and father for being so foolish for all these years..._I noticed Kiriono's eyes staying on me searching me for something I tried to smile, even though my thoughts kept going to the one thing that would make this easier... _if Kyousuke were here, where?..where?...where did you go my son where?..because Kirino is going to need you... I'm not sure that your father and I will be enough when she hears the whole truth..._ and that made my smile all the more strained.

**Kirino:**

I watched...I focused...I wasn't sure what mom and Palo were talking about bu tthe mirror showed me all. I could clearly see them on a park bench behind me sitting there talking... it had been twenty minutes...and one thing I knew...Palo never takes twenty minutes...

I had done more than fourty shoots with Palo and until today never once had our break lasted more than ten minutes tops... I bit my lip and tried to stay calm, the serious look on moms face was getting me hyped up.._ What the hell is going on over there and why does Palo have his eyes closed?_

I was really getting annoyed sitting there while obviously something was going on over there and once again I felt that I was being left in the dark.. It took all of my willpower not to get up out of my chair and run over to them and start yelling. I told myself as soon as this shoot was over either mom or Palo was going to enlighten me, and in Palos case if he didn't I was going to throttle him...my patience was gone today and violence was in order...

Thier talk went on for what seemed like forever while here I sat with two girls with hands in my face adding makeup, eye shadow and lipstick, and while normally I enjoyed the pampering nothing was going to sate my anger today. It was getting harder and harder to keep my smile for the shoot..._Deep breath Kirino...oceans...ice cream...octopillow...Kyous..grrrrrrr_

Nope I can't calm down I am just going to have to struggle through this. It was about then that Palo got up and said something else to my mom and she nodded..._wierd.._ Then he swept around in his flamboyent fashion and it was back to work...

The shoot continued for another hour with Ayase Kanako and I taking up different poses together and I was able to give that shining smile that I was know for..I had decided as a professional I wouldn't let todays events shake me. "That is a wrap Ladies...Palo is spent! It is always a pleasure to work with such wonderful girls as yourselves! Staff gather up the equipment and let us return to Palo's offices, Palo has much more work to do! Chop Chop, Ladies Palo will catch you all at the next shoot." as Palo nodded to all three of us and then without another word Palo was off and away with his two assistant trailing to keep up..._ What the hell...he normally stays around to talk with us. _Both Ayase and Kanako looked at each other in confusion and then at me because we were all thinking the same thing.

"What was that about Kirino any idea why Palo ran off like that?" Kanako shrugged at me. "Thats very rude for all the work we got done today he could of at least come over and talked a bit..I'm going to give him and earful next time." Ayase said with very angry narrowed eyes.. "Well Kanako and Ayase maybe he is just in a hurry to develope our pictures I am just betting he has deadlines.." I said with not much conviction as I watched the three of them walk away from their camera crew. I was also wondering because the conversation he and my mom was definitely nagging me..

"Well I guess we should get over to my mom to head ho.." it was then I was interrupted by my mom. "Kirino dear, Your friends will have to take the train home today its still early so it should be ok, she will see the both of you tomorrow ok?" my mother said with a smile but it was one that left no room for objection. Both of my friends looked at me and all I could do was look from mom to them...and shrug. They both looked concerned so I decided I would calm their fears. "Look guys its nothing to serious I'm sure so I'll just call you both later tonight or I'll see you tomorrow." They gave me a sideways glance but I smiled at them and waved them off, all the while wondering what was up with mom.

After my friends left I turned around to see mom wasn't smiling anymore she looked tired or down or something... "Kirino lets go over to the other side of the fountain here its very beautiful and I'd like to tell you a few things if that is alright?" I nodded maybe mom was going to explain what the heck was going on. We walked around to the park bench on the other side away from camera crew. Mom was right the fountain was huge and it made the park very beautiful the clouds were traveling by on a lazy breeze and the flowers smelled so nice.

Once we sat down mom started talking, "Kirino there are two things your father and I need to tell you. I am going to tell you one thing and once we have sat here a while we will go home and then your father and I will tell you the other, just try to stay calm until you have heard both of us out ok?" I was feeling anxious or numb I wasn't sure what the heck was going on but this whole conversation was putting me on edge. "Ok mom I mean whats so urgent that you can't tell me all of it?" Mom took my hand and shook her head no. "No Kirino part of this needs to come from both of us so here is the first thing...Your brother Kyousuke, the reason you couldn't find him at school or that warehouse, which I thought he might have been at..I hoped anyway.. is because he decided he need to time to be away from home, he left home early this morning." I immediately pulled my hand from moms and jumped up off the bench..._ left?...gone? what...what the hell does she mean...left! why would he leave...he promised to be good to me..he said he'd protect me...why...why why why why why... what is going on?_

I couldn't breath I was numb I couldn't think... all I could do was stand there it was like the floor fell out from under me, I tried to breath to choke down the tears I could feel starting to burn my eyes. I turned around starting to cry, "Why! why did he leave what happened?What did you do?... it was dad right?... it was his fault right? he yelled at him didn't he?" I was so angry, upset and hurt that I stated waving my arms and tears kept falling down my face. I stood there with clutched fists with anger starting to build.. "No dear try to breath, I'll give you a minute please come sit down Kirino please." Moms words cause me to deflate, my anger flushing away to sadness...

I couldn't sit down all I could do was walk back and forth in place and the tears wouldn't stop. "Why should I sit down we need to find him mom...find him now, where is he? where did he go? Get dad make him find Kyouske..make him." I pleaded to mom as I slowly walked over tears staining my makeup as they continued to fall and slumped down onto the bench, to me the whole world had stopped it was just me..mom and the bench.. I didn't notice the world around me anymore or that mom had reached out and hugged me all I could do was cry and hug mom back even tighter.

"I am so sorry Kirino..Your father and I didn't mean for any of this to happen, We just wanted Kyousuke and you to be happy." I looked up to see mom was now crying too and it made me cry even more. "why did he leave? did I do something? was I to mean to him?...I tried to change things, I tried to make it better between he and I...I tried..." and that thought made me cry harder.. all I could do was cry. "No Kirino you didn't do a thing wrong, you may not believe me but I quietley had noticed that you were trying to be nicer to him.."

Moms words hit me like bricks and my heart felt instantly heavy... "Kirino you sit here and cry. Cry until you have cried your heart out. I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of you in pain, and when your feeling a little better we will go home. Your father will want to talk to you as well." Dad..why hadn't he done anything? What did he have to add to my misery. Well it could wait I though right now in this beautiful place next to this lovely fountain I couldn't find any beauty in it at all, for the moment my world was black and white, dull, void of happiness... there was one thing that was for sure as soon as I was done crying I was going to get answers..._just not yet..._as I continued to cry and hug my mom as my tears continued to fall.

(**A Little Later...)**

We stayed at the park on that bench talking until the street lights came on. Mom tried to answer a few of my question but told me that the majority of it would have to be explained by dad when we got home and that I needed to keep an open mind until I had heard them out. Well I had been through the emotional ringer today and I wasn't sure just how much more I could take, going from happy to anxious, Then from angry to confused back to anxious and then hearbroken.. All I really wanted to do was eat ice cream tubs and tubs of ice cream...to heck with my model figure.. but I knew that I had to try an calm down that letting my emotions take control of me would only stop me from making good decisions.

Mom could see I was calming down, "Ok Kirino do you think your calm enough now that we can go home dear? I can sit here as long as you need to, your father thought it would take a while so I imagine hes at home by now waiting for us."

I sighed and looked up at mom with my tear stained face, she smiled at me and shook her head. "You poor girl let me clean up your face and then we will head home." I sat there with my hands resting in my lap while I tried to keep a brave face but my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour now. I just didn't understand why Kyousuke would leave?

I mean what could it be I guess I'd just have to go home and see what this was all about.

"Thanks mom...for cleaning my face and holding me and just taking care of me, was it that obvious that I was going to cry when you told me that stuff? How did you know?"

My mom sighed deeply and shook her head. "Kirino I'm not that blind dear, I could tell that even though you were playing it off that your brother was a bother you wanted to be around him, that you wanted his attention. I could see that more recently than in the past so I knew that this was going to hurt you but you need to know. I will aslo tell you that Daisuke and I will always love you and try to ease any pain after all your our daughter no matter what."

Well for the first time all day I felt a little bit better, it was good to know that mom and dad would always take care of me. I mean sometimes a girl just has to hear that her parent have her back...but without Kyousuke I felt hollow inside. No matter how hard I tried to stay calm the thought that Kyousuke was gone, not here caused my heart to race...and I just wanted this feeling to go away. I decided that maybe dad's dreaded news might be enough of a distraction to take this feeling away...at least for a little while.

"Ok mom I think I'm together enough now to go home and see what this is all about." I said as I tried to put on a less meloncholy face. We got up and and went over to the car and got in. The ride home seemed short really but the closer we got my anxiousness started to return, but mom could tell and reached over and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Kirino dear its going to be alright like I said its just something that we both have to tell you." I nodded and smiled lightly. All in all I was feeling a little impressed with myself. I was coping if nothing else.

We got home and sure enough dads police cruiser was out in the street and the light was on in the window that represented our kitchen. We went in and took off our shoes giving the customary greeting dad was so used to. "Honey Kirino and I are home." mom said as I heard dad speak up. "Yoshino, Kirino I'm in the kitchen if you both could please come in here and have a seat."

I walked into the kitchen and the first thing I noticed was dads face, he looked tense and he had a picture in front of him. It was faced away from me so I couldn't tell who was on it, but I decided that at first at least I was going to look composed so I sat down and nodded at father. His frown only deepend as he nodded back.

"Yoshino how did Kirino take the news about Kyousuke?" as he looked over at my mother as she took her seat on the other side of him. "Oh Daisuke she took it as any sixteen year old girl would take a shock like that and here we are." she smiled at dad trying to break the tension that was obviously in the room.

Dad tried to relax his shoulders and did the most unexpected thing...he sighed deeply and slumped in his chair..._ what the heck? dad never does that I mean ever...what is going on here? _I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow and cock my head at him in confusion. "Kirino your mother and I have to tell you something, and I really do not know how you will take it but I'll try to do so in a way that will keep any additional shock to your system to a minimum ok?" I relaxed a bit in my chair and nodded my head...

"Kirino I want you to take a few minutes and look at this picture, you have seen it before in my office but I never really told you much about the person in it ...there was a reason for this." He reached over and handed me the photo. It was the picture of a young man maybe in his thirties with a tanned face and a bright white smile. The one thing that stood out to me was his eyes...Blue... blue as the sky itself.. _who is this man?_

After I had really studied it a few minutes I looked up to see that dad wasn't frowning anymore he just looked kind of concerned. "Ok who is this man exactly, and why does it matter to me?" I tried to understand but they'd just have to spell it out for me.

"That man Kirino was my former partner and friend of more than twenty years, his name was Kaito Sato." _was? what does he mean is this man gone?_ The look on dads face said it all, that this man his friend had died and that it hurt dad greatly. "I'm so sorry dad to hear that this friend is gone but why tell me this and show me his picture?" Dad sighed and looked down and then mom grabbed his hand and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Go on Daisuke she has a right to know".

Dad Sighed at Mom and then shook his head and said, "This man Kirino was your real father, and we want you to know the truth." _WHAT?! what? that man was my father? .eh wha... I mean I'm not thier daughter...there not my parents... how is this happening...I feelnumb all over.._

All I could do was sit there and look back and forth to both of them. "Why.. Why did you keep this from me?" I could feel anger no rage building in my chest asthe tears threatened to return... Mom could see it to and tried to explain. "Kirino calm down and listen dear, it was decided when you were a baby that we would try and protect you from any and all harm. Your Father asked us to care for you if something happened to him and sadly something did. We did it for him and for you dear."

The anger started to ebb away but the tears started to fall anyway.. I mean how can this be? I mean why tell me know..why tell me I think I would have been happier not knowing... "Why? Why tell me this now? I mean I would have been happier not know I think.." as my voice started to hitch up and more tears began to fall. I layed the picture on the table and rested my hands beside it and continued to cry. Any hope i had of staying composed was out the door now and I just didn't care anymore..all I wanted now was to be held by Kyousuke...it always made me feel better and now he was gone too.

Needless to say by the look on my face dad could tell I was falling to pieces. "Kirino look at me." I looked up into my fathers face and for the first time I saw something I had never seen before...tears.. "You listen Kirino, There is not a day that goes by that Yoshino and I do not miss Kaito and your mother Mayu, your parents were a part of both Your moms and my life for many years, we still miss them everyday but we will always treat you as our daughter." Dad got up and came over to me and grabbed me out of my chair into the tightes hug I had ever felt before.. "we will always love you like you are our own because you are our own as far as we are concerned. Nothing will ever change that do you understand? The guilt I carry for not telling you or Kyousuke weighs on me everyday and it will only get heavier now."

I could help but start to cry and mom started to cry too. she got up and came over and grabbed me up in a hug as well, "We are so sorry Kirino but we love you so much that we want you to be happy, but we can't deny you the truth anymore. We felt we had to let you decide your own happiness in life do you understand?"

I shook my head in moms chest I could never hate my mom or dad no matter what but still the shock of it all hurt and it hurt bad, the only way id feel better is if I could just talk to..._Kyousuke...Be held by Kyousuke.. then it dawned on me...wait what does this mean for me exactly?_

I stepped back from mom and nodded and sat back down. "What do you mean mom by decide my happiness? Your not kicking me out or." My mom gasped "God No Kirino you stay in this house forever, you don't ever leave us please Kirino." as my mom started to cry again. "Geez mom I'm not going to run away...speaking of which dad." I now turned my full attention onto my father as I tried to dry my face and be more lady-like and calmer..._but it was so hard..._ Then I made the scariest face I could. "You tell me right now why Kyousuke left? I don't understand did I do something to him? Did you and mom yell at him? what happened?" I tried to stay calm but I could hear my own voice raising.

"Look Kirino I won't lie to you we told your brother first about all of this and he didn't take it all well at first." I raised and eyebrow. "What exactly happened when you told him dad?" Dad looked over at mom and they both shared a very concerned look on thier faces and then dad spoke again, "I think it was because of the other thing your mother and I have to tell you now." Dad looked over at mom with his frown returned and nodded. I looked over at mom and she started in.

"Well Kirino dear when we took you in as our daughter there was an additional condition that your birth Father asked for and we had to tell Kyousuke about it, besides also you not being his sister. Before your real father past away he asked Daisuke for a promise one that Diasuke was unwilling to make at first until the both of them had talked it over with me." _Once again I am feeling tlike the only person in the world left in the dark...god! _"What exactly are you trying to say to me?" Mom smiled and laughed. I made a very sour face but she continued anyway.." Well after all three of us talked it was arranged that if you and Kyousuke became close that Daisuke would have Kyousuke marry you into our family. It was your birth fathers wish that you be taken care of."

Dad coughed and sighed loudly as mom said this to me...All I could do was sit in shock as my face turned completely red... "Initally when we told Kyosuke this jumped out of his seat and began to rave around the patio, who were we to decide all this and keep these secrets. Even though your mother thought he was alright after he clamed down, and it did take a while Kirino seriously... I knew better he was mad..."

I was speechless...I mean all this time...all this time I could have been, I mean we could have been. It can be...it could be.. I was so lost in thought that mom had to shake me back to reality. "Kirino dear? Do you understand what we are saying. Daisuke and I made the decision because in our hearts we loved you, I could always see that you would grow up to be a beautiful, independant if not headstrong young woman but here you are now just as I had imagine." I started to choke up again because of all the emotions that were now swirling around inside me..I felt like I was going to be sick and started shaking in my seat.

"Calm down Kirino breath...that a girl breaaaaath deeper...slower...easy...there we go" dads voice always calmed me down and I started to get my senses back. I looked up at dad and whispered "I'm going to find him...right now." as I stood up from my chair dad grabbed my arm and stopped me..

"No you will not, I told your mother that we will leave him be for a while." I was shocked by this..Why? Why leave him alone? I knew in my heart that I loved Kyousuke and I was pretty sure...no very sure that he loved me too. " Why dad...If its about the promise I really am ok with it I just need to know how Kyousuke feels about me." I said with a now angry face looking down at my father..

"That is the problem Kirino, are you telling me that with everything I have told you you would will be ok with what we have done?" dad looked more shocked than mad as I nodded to him that it would be ok.

Dad sat back in his chair and his frown returned as he looked up at mom and she was grinning, "See I told you didnt I Daisuke...Shes much stronger than you gave her credit for..." I was once again obviously was going on here but I sat back down and decided to let the conversation play out, besides my head felt dizzy, numb and i was so tired that I all I could do was try to focus but it wasn't going well.

"Geez you two, Look I want Kyousuke to come home as well...BUT I believe we have caused him enough damage for now. So there will be a few conditions before I allow either of you to go after him." Dad was definitely angry now. I think the fact that I didnt run away screaming at this information and some other thing with mom had set him off..._No idea about whats going on here..._

Mom spoke up and she to was getting a bit Icy.. "Conditions such as dear?" as she sat back in her chair with a huge frown on her face. "Kirino keeps her school schedlue up and no slacking on grades, Also the track and Modeling continue unless she gets to a point that she is feeling to down, am I understood young lady?" It wasn't often that dad talked down to me so I shook my head in the affirmative. "lastly I will not relent on my time period you both will just have to survive the next six months without him do you understand me, and no calling around searching, I wont have it." this caused me and mom to pop out of our seats in protest but dad just raised and had and silenced us.

_To hell with that dad...Im going to try and find stuff out quietly them..I am so mad and lonely you left Kyousuke when I find you..._

"Fine Dear but when that time is up you had better use whatever resources from the police that areavailable to you to find him, because if not you wont be abe to hide from either of us understand?" Dad just frowned and nodded and looked over at me.

"Kirino please keep that picture safe and there is another behind it of your mother too. Yoshino and I really loved those two and your the result of that love, and we love you to so keep them safe as we keep you safe understood." I felt like crying again and I tried to talk but my voice hitched up and mom grabbed me again in a hug to stop me from crying. "Alright I will try to do my best for you and mom but please understand that without Kyousuke I am going to be very lonely and I'll try to keep everything up, but its going to be hard for me."

Dad nodded at me and sat back in his chair with his hands on his face and mom let me go and sat back down at the table looking very tired herself... It was easy to see that this was all draining to us and I was now getting very tired. "Mom, Dad do you mind if I go to bed this has been alot and I want to rest." They both nodded and I left the kitchen and ran up stairs as the tears threatened to come back out again...

Once I got to the top of the stairs I couldn't pull it together to open m brotehrs door. I thought if I opened that door and the room was emptie I might just cream and cry and lose it so I opted to just go down the hall and into my own room and sat down on my bed...

I just could believe this day the whole thing it was like some bad drama that blurred together..and how the heck am I supposed to face them tomorrow. I decided that was all I could take for the night so I undressed and went to find my pink shirt...but it was gone? _what the...Kyousuke took it didn't he geeeez...well two can play that game..._

I put on my soft white top and some shorts and then snuck over to my hiding spot in the bottom dresser drawer I had mad a small latched area and pulled out one of Kyousukes shirts... I decided that if I couldn't have him for now I'd have to have a substitute. I turned off the light and got into bed smelling the shirt and held it close... but it didn't have the warmth that Kyousuke provided in the flesh..._Why Kyousuke...why did you run from me..._

I felt the tears starting to well back up and I got our of bed and went over to the window and sat down looking outside at the sky . It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were really bright as I looked out at the moon. It reminded me of the two recent _treatments_ I gave Kyousuke and it caused my heart to hurt that much more and I started crying into the shirt I was holding.. _it smells just like Kyousuke_..making me feel not better at all_...i miss him so much..._

So many images from the last two weeks ran through my head as I smelled him in the shirt I was holding... that it started to wear me out, but I just couldnt stop crying. I looked at the bright moon in the sky and made myself a promise...

Where ever he was tonight looking up at the moon I would be looking too. Six months it seemed so long and I knew I'd be so lonely but I would give him that time, but no more to the day and then my crying would be done.. because then Kyousuke I will be coming to find you and make you tell me everything that you have been hiding in your heart about me... that thought was the only thing that I had to hang onto while I waited this six month nightmare out. I started to feel really drained after such a long and emotional day, so I went back to bed with my shirt and a heavy heart..._things just have to get better, _I thought as the emotion of it all had finally worn me out and sleep finally overcame me...


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Readers, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12... I appreciate the reviews its good to know the story is acceptable...feel free to share your thoughts. Well our little trooper Kirino seems to have had a lot thrust upon her. Just what will she do now I wonder? I wouldn't mind a few reviews to know what your readers thoughts are...might give me some insight...Thanks -DjTenki_

_Well our little trooper Kirino seems to have had a lot thrust upon her in just one day. You know though one day is all it takes to get a new perspective on life... Just what will she do now I wonder? Its always interesting what a new day brings, there is always the chance for discovery...sometimes to your benefit...sometimes to your detriment.. We will just have to see where Kirino goes with all this...and what about our wing-man? Well looks like life's been having its way with him...too..._

_**legal jargon:**_

_**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**_

**Chapter 13: One Models Loneliness..Leads To The Exchange of One Life Puzzle For Another...**

**Kirino:**

Well this is just great I try to go to sleep and my eyes wont close.. it's dark in my room but not totally that bright moon plays shadows across my wall as I lay here still awake. I look over at my clock and it says two thirty..._swell...just great I am going to be so tired at school tomorrow..._ Who could blame me though..first I find out that...that ...that Baka Kyousuke is gone.. that thought alone tried hard to overwhelm me... I still can't figure out why he left, but I plan to get to the bottom of that before I go to find him...then mom and dad tell me that I am thier step child! Yeah my would has pretty much been turned upside down.. I look over in the moonlight at my real fathers face smiling back at me and real mom as well.. I could feel my chest throb even as I thought about it and I could feel tears welling back up in my eyes...but no no I wont let this beat me!

I rolled over onto my side with my octo pillow held tightly and looked out the window at the moon and stars they helped a little bit.. I guess now that I know all these secrets... I wondered though who else knew all of this I mean mom, dad, grandpa grandma, uncle Kole and aunt Yuki... geez all this time they all knew and had been fooling me my whole life. The thought of that made me want to punch them all..and there it was I wasn't so sad I mean yeah its sad my parents are gone I wish I could have gotten to know them..but that part of me felt sort of distant.

What I felt right now was anger... I guess you could say that I was mad because the one person who could help me through this had vanished.. and right when I found out that we _could_ be together! I felt like I was building a sand castle only to have the waves of life keep washing it away..._grrr why does fate always work against me? _I sighed into my pillow, well one thing is for sure I'm going to try and hide how sad I feel right now.. It wouldn't do to have my friends suspecting something was wrong with me... I'd have to hold it together until I could go get baka wherever he was and force him to come home...

I started to hatch a plan in my head there were three things I was going to do, first I was going to make dad tell me exactly what happened during that meeting he, mom and Kyousuke had and what he knows about the reason he left... Second I was going to try and keep up with track..but work..hmmm work would be hard.. I didn't feel like smiling at all now.. I feel so lonely since that baka wasn't behind this wall... I just couldn't help it I started crying into octo... _sniff sniff... _There there Kirino its going to work out it just has to work out, to think I spent all day running around that stupid building looking for Kyousuke and he wasn't there at all.

That stupid sempai telling me..._wait a second... Akagi_... oh that stupid Akagi I can't believe I forgot all about him...well I guess I can sort of see why I forgot about him.. One thing was for sure as I laid here in bed, my head was becoming clearer, I could tell the shock of it all was beginning to wear off and now that I was thinking clearer, the third thing I was going to do was find Akagi and wring his neck until he either choked to death or tells me exactly what he knows about my brother and his disappearance.._and why he lied to me..._

I looked over at the clock three thirty a.m... yeah of the three things I had to do before I went to look for my brother that third one meant the most... I just knew that if anyone saw Kyousuke or knew where he went it would be his best friend... so I'll just have to corner Akagi and get to the bottom of this but..._I think hes trying to avoid me...why? _Yeah I mean normally I'd see him everywhere_...I mean its wasn't like I was watching or ah stalking Kyousoke but a girl has to sort of keep an eye on her property right? _ Thinking about causing Akagi harm was making me feel a little better heh..._but finally I could tell I am getting sleepy so look out Akagi..because tomorrow I am goin...to..find_..._zzzzzzzzzz..._

**Akagi:**

Well I had made it home none to suspiciously... my mom and dad as usual just asked me how the day went from the kitchen.. I responded "fine" but as I made my way down the hall my sisters door flashed open...oh my sister Sena..._geez what can I say the ever vigilant hawk siggggghhhh_.. It was the usual twenty questions. where did you go after school? who were you with? what have you been up to? blah blah blah... I provided the usual answers but for some reason she was more chatty than usual..she asked me the one question I wasn't expecting.. "Hey Oni-chan where was your friend today Kyousuke-Sempai?" I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes.._ where is this coming from I wonder?_

"Hey Sena why would you ask me that..besides Kosaka went home sick today I think..." She shrugged, "Well his little sister and her two friends stopped me in the hall asking if I had seen you or him and they looked mad...so what did you do?" she said just a little to accusatory.. I shook my head..._great now even Sena is getting in on the act..._ "Look If his sister was looking for him she should check at home and honestly sis I have no idea why they would be looking for me ok? I'm going to go lay down for a while call me when its dinner time?"

Sena hurmphed and gave me an evil glare but I just waved her off as I went into my room and shut the door. I dropped my bag and frowned at the top drawer of my desk and then went over to my bed and sat down. I started untying my shoes...yeah lots of people leave them at the front door but I never do that..._who knows what someone in this house might do to them_...anyway I took them off and set them aside as I kept staring at that top drawer..because in it lay the answer's to some if not all of my questions.

I was tempted...yes tempted if only for a second to go get it and read it while I laid down but caution got the better of me_ for now at least_. I knew that after dinner and my homework there would be time enough once everyone was asleep so I myself laid down and I didn't even remember falling off to sleep..._man it was a long day.._

"Hey...HEY...HEEEEEYYY!" I woke with a jump as I was gently shoved.. "Wha..Hey...alright..I'm up I'm up" as I looked up at my sister Sena with her sly grin in the dark...dark? I sat up quick and my sister jumped back a bit. "Man you were really out of it there, are you ok? I wasn't sure you were going to wake up!" I rubbed my face I had no idea how long I was asleep but obviously it was longer than I wanted and man I felt hungry but first I'd have to deal with Sena.

"Yeah I'm OK Sena I was just more tired than I thought...did mom and dad save me any dinner?" She nodded, "Yeah Mom came up here to get you for dinner but she said your were deep asleep so she saved you a plate after she came back down." _well at least I wont starve tonight..thanks mom..._ I stood up and began to stretch out my arms over my head as Sena retreated from the room but stopped at my door...I cocked my head what was this about?

"Look Oni I'm not really sure whats up with you...but some time you are going to tell me whats really going on, I can tell something is bothering you...goodnight.." and she darted out of my room before I could give a retort..._Great...Lets just add that to the list of ongoing trials in my life...not only would I have to deal with Kosaka's family now I would have to deal with my own..._ I just can't get a break can I?

I yawned and eyed the desk as I finished...yeah it can wait I guess I better get down there and eat something. It took me about an hour to finish eating all the while I thought about the letter in my desk, it had been a long time since I had been so fixateed on something and needless to say of all the people in this house who could figure it out I wasn't to surprised it was Sena who could see through my mask..._I've spoiled her to much haven't I.._ Just as I finished my food and that thought Sena came into the kitchen eyeing me intently. She made her way over to the fridge and got out a juice box and sat down at the table across from me..

"So Oni how was the food? Did it taste alright?" I nodded narrowing my eyes, I had to try and keep some semblance of annoyance with her.. "Yeah it was fine...did you want something Sena?" I said gruffly...She narrowed her own eyes at me and smirked.. "Well I was just wondering..if what ever is bothering you is related to Kosaka's sister? If so I just wanted to know what it was and see if I could maybe help you out?" she said with a shrug and a smirk as she started drinking her juice box.

I frowned and sat back deep into my kitchen chair..._She is just way to observant for a little sister, always worming her way into my business..._ Well I had a choice here keep her out of it all and that would lead to daily pestering until she wore down my defenses and honestly I was getting enough of that a school already. My other choice fill her in just a little to sate her curiosity and string her along so she would at least let me be...

I leaned in toward her a bit, "OK sis you got me here I don't know much but I'll tell you what I can alright but if I do you can't bother me again until I decide to give you more info alright? That is my condition.." Honestly she sat back in her chair and thought about it..._really...really now? _I just sat and waited... She smirked yet again and nodded. "Deal but don't make me wait to long or I'll come after you understand?"

This is what I am talking about her trying to dictate terms to me... to me! I just sighed and nodded. "OK here is all I can say...One my buddy Kosaka is not here...and what I mean is not in left...and before you start in NO I have no idea where he went or why." My sisters face went from startled to confused to complacent in all of about one minute...and then she frowned.

"So today when those three girls stopped me and asked if I had seen Kosaka or you it was because of this? Then that means what? She doesn't know he left town?" I nodded and Sena's mouth dropped open as she just stared at me... "SO I take it they couldn't find you because you were what? Hiding from them?" I nodded yet again as I smirked myself. Sena frowned at me, "Oooooh that is not good Oni, I know Kirino-chan really well and she isn't one to forget something like this..she will come for you I am sure of it." she said nodding and looking proud of herself for it.

Yeah I was almost sure of that same thing myself. I made a concerned face face, "Look Sena I know that's what is going to Happen, but I would like you to play dumb please and let it happen on its own, you have to promise to keep what I have told you quiet OK?" She smiled and nodded. "I'll do it for you Oni, plus it will be so much more fun to see Kirino-chan strangle you once she does find you...oh what fun that will be HA!"

I get no respect...I tell ya.. I humrphed at her and waved her giggling self off as I got up from the table and went back up to my room. Sena just remained at the table drinking her juice box and reading a magazine she brought...She was right though.. Kosaka had told me on numerous occasions not to make Kirino mad that her dad and grandfather had worked with her growing up and had taught her some martial arts so she could protect herself if need be... I was almost certain that if she had spent any time training with her dad or even Kyousuke she might be a handful to deal with..

The thing was I had never once seen her do any martial arts...anywhere... so I had my doubts about her skill level...but still I couldn't underestimate her..or it might just be my undoing.. I went back into my room and put on my loose fitting sleep wear. Once that was done I laid back down and set my phone alarm for two a.m. and set it on my chest and covered up. I figured by then everyone would be asleep including that nosey sister of mine and I could read my letter in peace.

Sure enough no sooner had I closed my eyes then I felt my alarm going off on my chest to wake me up. I sat up on the bed for quite a few rubbing my face awake and yawned_...yep way to damn early to be awake_. Finally though I had the much needed peace and quiet to read the letter that Kyousuke left me. I got up walked over and opened the drawer.. there they were both my letter...and the one for Kosaka's sister.. I had forgotten about that letter, I knew there would be a time when she would need to read it..but I'm not a psych doctor..I mean how was I supposed to know when that would be? I frowned at her letter and for dismissed it.

I picked up my letter and headed over to the window, since the evening was so nice opened it up quietly and slipped out onto the roof. _Ah what a nice warm breeze tonight_.. Yep the kind of clear night with a big bright moon to read by. I gently peeled backk the envelope lid and opened it up and took the letter out. I opened it up and was surprised to see that it was not hastily written at all. It seemed Kosaka had written this well before his sudden departure I guess...I began to read...

_Akagi-_

_Well it seems that the time has come whenever this is for me to explain why I left to my best friend.. I know I took off just out of the blue like I did and it wouldn't be right for me to just leave you in the dark like that, after-all you have been there for me through thick and thin man...Let me begin by saying that I almost reconsidered my choice and stayed...but the way I was feeling toward mom and dad wouldn't have been good for anyone. What I need to tell you will probably shock the hell out of you as it did myself._

_There are two things you need to know Akagi and there related to the conversation that we had on the train on our way to the school tournament. You know how we discussed my feeling toward Kirino and the advice that you gave to me? Well I took it to heart and was going to try really hard to just be the brother that Kirino needed me to be. encouraging...but at an arms length.. I thought that really was the right thing to do...you were right._

_What I hadn't expected was what my parents told me on the day I left it pretty much change my whole way of thinking about what we had talked about...and how I felt..or could feel about Kirino. Yeah I bet your more confused now than ever so I go Akagi._

_One My dad told me that Kirino is not my real sister.. Yeah you read it right. NOT MY REAL SISTER yeah blew me away to Akagi, I guess they brought her home when I was two and she was a baby. Why I cant remember any of this still pisses me off...but Dad told me she was the daughter of his partner from work and that her mother passed when she gave birth and her real dad died in a police action situation... yeah terrible. So there there it is the truth.._

_My mind was just a whirl at that point in the conversation but it gets even better.. Dad then told me he promised his old partner not only would he take care of Kirino as his own daughter but that her real dad asked my dad to make Kirino my WIFE, and then mom speaks up and not only agreed to it but believed I had real feeling for Kirino the whole time...I mean seriously she ended up being right but to think they made all these life choices without really consulting me...! What in the hell man...I mean first I felt all that stuff and tried hard to bury it..and then just about the time I come to terms about it all after talking to you...I'm told this..._

_I was confused and angry and happy and just I guess numb... So I decided that I need time.. I don't know how long really I mean I can be with her now...really be with her now and the idea of it scares me a little. I was only able to keep my urges in check because I thought she was my sister...geez man. Sorry to have to spring this on you. please keep it to yourself it you can I would appreciate it...but ah just in case Kirino starts sniffing around try to hold out four or five months before you give her that letter. Ithink by then I will have figured out what to do..._

_Now where I went after I left you that night... I met a guy a few days before I left that had a work tugboat headed to America. Yep me of all people left on a boat to America. I'm not sure exactly where I'll be when you read this letter but I promise I'll try to avoid killing myself at sea.. I'm hoping I can become a better stronger me so that when I do come home I can be what everyone there needs me to be...whatever that is I have no idea.. I'm pretty sure when I get to the U.S. I try to stay with my uncle Kole hes over there working and the guy tells me his work is in that bay most of the time so I think it might work out.. _

_I appreciate you taking on the task of watching out for Kirino, please understand she is a princess and stubborn and way to spoiled but she can be strong..mentally and physically, but only for so long...if you see she is starting to falter and looks tired or depressed to get her alone and give her the letter I gave you, I wont hold it against you if its sooner than later... I'd say watch out when you do that but I am pretty sure you remember all our talks about Kirino's temper so don't be surprised if you have to defend yourself...and I do mean for real don't pull any punches or you might regret it...See ya in a bit Akagi._

_Your Friend in Time_

_K._

I finished the letter and set it down on the roof under my leg and rested both arms on my bent knees...my mind was racing..I don't even know where to begin.. This might be the biggest thing I have ever found out...period... The fact that all the advice I had given Kosaka up to this point was B.S... not even his real sister...come on its like so afternoon melodrama... I almost couldn't believe it...almost. I sat there and looked up at the full moon letting the letter replay in my mind and took deep breaths I was so nervous and anxious at once that I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking and the goose bumps on my skin to dampen down... I mean if you thought about it..It could be I mean they don't even look like each other at all, and while Kosaka did look just like his dad...Kosaka's sister didn't look a thing like any of them...

_what am I supposed to do now?! I mean hell...I just don't know how long I can avoid her..._ This information was so serious that I wasn't sure I could look Kosaka's sister in the face anymore the same way and give her that carefree smirk I usually did... The knowledge that she was from a different family all together would easily override it and I don't know how I'd look about it..

Then the second part..._marriage_... I mean an _arranged marriage_.. It felt like something from the feudal era..I didn't even think that kind of shit went on anymore in this day and age... I mean come on.. not only that but his mom... his mom had called him out on all his stuff... right there in front of his dad...and expected a response on it? I felt like a raving lunatic at this moment..._What the hell did they think was going to happen?_ I frowned deeply at that thought.. I mean I'm not sure if I had been lied to that long that I might not have done the same thing myself..

Who was I kidding there was no way I was brave enough to just take off like that... That letter Kosaka had written shook me to the foundation of my existence. Now not only would I need to avoid Kirino but I'd somehow have to keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't looking how he said she might.. If it did happen how long would it take? _a week? month? three months? _All I could do was guess but I would do as Kyousuke had asked and get that letter to her when it was really needed. Oh I bet she is so pissed right now... It made me wonder if she even knew any of this yet?

I mean Kosaka never mentioned if they were going to tell her..they have to tell her right? I mean there going to tell her...I hope... Great another crap sandwich to add to my already more complicated life. What if they hadn't told her? What if that letter I had was going to be the first time she ever found out? What would Kosaka's parents do to me if I was the one to reveal that to her? Oh my god...my hands started to shake again..._Calm down...breath...breath...in...out.. _Well this was going to be one of the rougher times in my life, and one thing was for sure when Kosaka got back I was going to kick the ass out of him for this... I just wonder Kosaka am I your best friend or not because you just dropped a bomb on my whole life...

I'd say after I spent about an hour and a half sitting out there I finally found myself starting to cope with all the information I had just gained...to much information I had gained. I was now sure that Kosaka probably had made a good decision, and that even though this was going to be way more of a hassle than I deserved I'd do what I could to keep his destination a secret.. even if it meant pain... suffering...possibly jail time? _Man the life of a wing-man is rough..It always seems I exchange one puzzle in life for another..._ I sighed deeply took one more look at the large glowing moon as I folded the letter up and got up to go back inside to sleep...Sleep yeah I'd definitely need as much of that as I could get... It looked like thing were about to start getting really rough for me..but it also made me wonder, _just how rough is it out there for you Kosaka...?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello Readers, Its been a while I know... I just finished up 14 here... I appreciate the reviews its nice to hear folks thoughts. Feel free to keep them coming... Its really been a good time so far writing this story, I'm going to try to get you all an additional chapter this month...Here is hoping this next chapter is up to par... I'll do what I can to keep it interesting... -DjTenki_

_How about that chapter 13 eh? Well looks like the secrets out...Its going to be interesting to see how long Kirino decides to keep her now found history to herself...and what about all the people around her? What will they think? How is she going to keep acting normally knowing the truth? ...well you'll just have to wait and see...I also wonder how Akagi is going to survive this wave as well...Should be fun...Speaking of waves... _

_**legal jargon:**_

_**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but I love the story so here we are...**_

**Chapter 14: The Deckhand, The Greenhorn and The Change...  
**

**Kyousuke:**

"Damn it Greenhorn watch that line!" _RRRRRINNNNG! _ "_Wave, Wave, Wave! Starboard side Watch out!_" came captain Cliffs voice over the speaker as huge wave crashed upon the deck sending me sliding across it losing my footing and falling hard... but I knew the number one rule.. you don't ever let go of that line... as I grit my teeth and got back to my feet with the rope wrapped around my right hand tight...I was losing the feeling in my hand.. I stared sliding again as another wave crashed on the deck sending me sliding back the other direction as the deck pitched hard in the storm..._What the hell! _ I looked back over my shoulder to see Salty standing tall legs and feet rolling with the deck as it pitched back forth. I shook my head I had no idea how the hell he continued to stay on his feet while I continued to take fall after fall. I was starting to get pissed...

"Greenhorn! Keep your feet and hang on to that line!" Salty yell at the top of his lungs as the storm rage around us.. I had lost all track of time I only felt two things at this moment adrenaline...and pain.. "Keep that tension up! Carl are those damn chains locked yet? What are you waiting on Christmas!" Carl the boats engineer had come screaming onto the deck as the emergency alarms sounded... when all hell had broken loose along with the main tow lines.. "Almost... another minute and it'll be in!" Carl yelled as the wind continued to howled around us.. _"Wave! Port side hang on!" _again captain Cliff yelled across the loud speaker...

I had just enough time to look over my shoulder as a one story wall of water hit us all from behind crashing the deck and sending Carl and Salty off thier feet.. _Hang on to the line...Gotta hang onto the line... damn this is terrible... _My hands arms and shoulders burned all I really wanted to do was run back down to my bunk and hide, I had never felt so tired before. I knew though that what was going on here was life or death for not only us but the distressed ship we were trying to rescue from the storm. "Carl! Get up and finish it!" Once again for what seemed like the tenth time Carl scrambled back to the rigging and got to it... It seemed like forever and we were all hit by two more huge waves as the wind howled and lightning showed huge waves and an angry sea all around us in the darkness... "Got it!" Carl yelled as turned on the crank motor and the chain line snapped from my had taught then he ran along the deck to help reattach the main chain to the lock post..

I was finally able to let off the line as I stagger across the pitching deck to where Salty was to try and help secure more lines but as I closed..._ "WAVE! BOW! WATCH YOUR ASS!" _I didn't even get to turn as I was thrown to the deck hard by a huge wave of water that carried me twenty feet and had me water sliding hard into the bulkhead at Salty's feet, he roughly hulled me to my feet as I was seeing stars from hitting my head. "You got a little blood on that forehead Greenhorn it won't kill ya! Good Job on that line! Now get your ass up front and secure the secondary and third safety chains, fun's just starting!" The old deck boss gave me a wild eyed grin... _What am I doing here_..._This guy is crazy as hell .._ I thought as I turned to make my way once again to the front of the deck.. That's when I saw it in the night sky.. a flare from the container ship Kursk..._shit looks like that other engine went out after all_..._just great..._

"_Kyousuke, Carl! Get those lines secure! She lost the other one! Salty get that tow engine started NOW! Give it Hell boys! She an angry mistress tonight and she wants her due and we ain't giving it to her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Captain Cliff yelled through the loud speaker like a man possessed by demons... Yeah that's right I joined a crew of lunatics.. I never would have thought that it would be like this..but really I didn't have time to worry about it...peoples lives were on the line and I had a job to do...I lowered my head and gritted my teeth..it had started out so good this morning...but like the past few it was not to be and god only knew how long this nightmare storm would last but hey that's what I signed up for I guess... as I once again staggered to the front..._man I'm tired..._

**(Five Hours Later)**

The sun was high in the sky as we cleared out of the storm clouds, they could still be seen flashing lightning and rolling thunder could still be heard in the distance, but as I looked behind our ship, sure enough the Kursk had survived.. I stood there aching and tired all I wanted to do was go below and sleep forever but after ten days on this crazy boat I knew our work wasn't finished. We weren't the only ones though as a horn off the port side revealed our fellow Tug boat assistant had made it as well. Both the Lucky bulldog and the Fox Hound as she was called had worked in tandem to get the crippled ship through the storm.

It was sometime yesterday that the emergency horn had sounded and we went to help. We had met up with the Fox Hound about an hour before the storm had started and that when it all went crazy.. I was broken from my thoughts via the Loud speaker "_OK Crew The Fox is going to unhitch and were going to take this one in to Oahu and break for a few days"_ _what Oahu...Hawaii? _ I looked over across the way and sure enough the Fox Hound had started to reverse on itself releasing its towlines which the crew on the Kursk were busily pulling back aboard. Once that was done it blew its horn three times signaling that it was headed out I waved over at the crew whose names I didn't know but they waved back...it was then that Salty spoke up. "Ah relax Greenhorn ya look confused we got a few docks worldwide and every so often the Captain is required to put us into port... now lets make sure those chains are secured and then we can sleep" Salty said as he spit over the boats edge and gave me his wild eye grin..._lunatic I swear.._

Ah..sleep I just couldn't wait to finish up this shift I wasn't used to all this manual labor and I was already dead on my feet.. I nodded and followed Salty back to the rear of the ship twenty minutes later he and I had finished checking the chains and went back around front to head down below to our bunks but before that Captain Cliff came over the speaker _"Hey Kyousuke can you come up to the wheel house please."_

I nodded and waved not knowing what this was about all I wanted to do was go downstairs and lay down, but when the captain calls you go..period. I went inside the small hallway and up the two flights of stairs and walked into the wheel house. "Hey Captain what do you need?" I said with a concerned face... _Did I screw up or something? _ I had been on this boat for ten days so far and pretty much found out that everything from bow to stern could kill you according to Salty... I was apprehensive to say the least but as time went on I started to get used to the long hours and pitching deck... but last night had been the first real chance I had at getting hurt or worse out there on the deck.. I was just thankful I didn't get myself killed out there really..

"Ah Kyousuke my boy, that was a hell of a night wasn't it?" I nodded. "You did good those waves were big but I figured when I hired you that you could make it out there." He said with that easy going smile of his plastered on his face..._Well that makes one of us I guess..._I thought. "Ah yeah I guess I am still just trying to get used to all of this.. I mean ten days and I still feel like I don't know anything at all.." Cliff laughed at me and slapped his knee "Oh your doing fine out there Kyousuke, besides Rome wasn't built in a day, just keep on listening to Salt and you'll be fine... Just make sure you get a bit of first aid for that scratch alright?" I had forgotten about it or maybe I was just so tired I couldn't feel it, I reached up and winced at the now swollen cut on my head..._yeah better clean that out and bandage it..._

I was pulled from that thought by the captain yet again, "Anyway man, when we get to Oahu I want you to stay at my place, well be resting up a few days and then head out for the mainland U. S. Make sure you keep doing your physical conditioning while we travel.. alright?" I nodded...It was about a day into working on this boat that Captain Cliff had come down to the deck and told me that my arms and chest were to scrawny, that I need to do sets of sit-ups push-ups and pull-ups every morning before I started work.. He said every new guy did this for the duration of their trip however long that was...some rite of passage.. I wasn't really opposed to it I figured I would need to build up my strength if I was going to be doing this work. A lot of the tools were heavy so I could see the value of it so I didn't complain...

Cliff then smiled wickedly at me and I raised and eyebrow..."Plus all those Hawaiian girlies will be looking at you like a side of beef.. that Japanese pretty boy face and that longer hair heh, I don't want you getting into any trouble HA!" I shook my head and made a loud snorting noise.. "Yeah sure I bet... I'll be beating them off with a stick.." I said with a deadpanned face..._and yeah maybe my hair had grown out a bit, but it looked good I thought...could use a shave maybe.. _ This time it was Cliff that snorted at me.. "Yeah yeah whats your girls name back home Kyousuke?" he said questioningly... He knew where to jab me at... "Geez Cliff you would go there.." I frowned and shook my head at him and like usual he waved me off with a hearty laugh and my audience with the boss was once again unceremoniously over..._Kirino...siiiigh_

I made my way down to the lower deck with my frown plastered to my face, all I really wanted to do was lay down...but I had to go take care of this cut on my head. I went into the galley and Art the Cook was there and got right to patching up my injury. All I could do was sit there and winced as he put alcohol on it and a patch, I continued to think about what Cliff had asked..._ Kirino... GEEEZ _now I had Kirino on my mind..thanks to what Cliff had started I couldn't get her out of my thoughts... Art raised and eyebrow as he could tell I was lost in thought with the frown on my face. "Eh Kyousuke something on your mind? Tell old Art here I'm more than happy to give ya some advice!" He said with grin and slight chuckle. "Nah Art I'm good just worn out from that work on the deck today. We all good?" He smiled and nodded at me so I got up to leave, "Hey Kyousuke seriously if you got something on your mind don't hold it in here on the boat it could get ya hurt alright?" His face was real serious but his smile was still in place. "Sure Art...Let me think on it a bit alright?" He gave me a further nod and went back to making our food.

It was funny as the days of work and activity wore on I thought a little less about her and the events that had happened back home. I was sure that I had made the right decision to take a break from all that madness.. Then again if I really slowed down it began to creep back into my thoughts. I shook my head I had to sideline those thought for a while and try to get some sleep...Yep glorious rest that's what I was really thinking about at the moment and my body agreed with those thoughts.

We each had a small but nice individual bunk room. I couldn't believe how tired I felt. I knew I probably needed something to eat and drink to re-hydrate my muscles but I was just to damn tired to care. I went into my room and shut the door and sat down on my cramped bunk, every muscle in my body finally decided it was time to protest and man did I ache...I hadn't ached like this since the night of the tournament aftermath I thought... I threw off my shirt and boots and laid down and covered up... _siiiiigh. _ I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes but sleep just wouldn't come.. I knew in my head and my heart it wanted the crutch.. I really was trying to force myself to give it up but my body just wouldn't let it.. I reached under my bunk and dragged my bag out and unzipped it.

There inside was the one thing that would help to ease my aching body, Kirino's pink nighty shirt... I pulled it free and set it down in front of me zipped up my bag and returned it back to its spot under my bunk. I laid back down and put the shirt on my chest near my face.. instantly I could smell the mix of the strawberry shampoo and a few other scents that could belong to no other than my sister Kirino..and my aches and pains started to subside.. It was crazy to me to think a small piece of cloth could bring that much relief to my body.._ geez it makes no sense that I only feel better like this... I'm so whipped... _It hurt my pride a bit as a guy but the heart wants what it wants I guess..._  
_

It was obvious to me that even after ten days out here at sea with storms, work injuries and madness that Kirino still had a hold of me firmly. _I mean shes my sister_...I tried to rationalize...well that was another thing I was going to have to come to terms with.. I guess in my mind it wouldn't give up the sister idea I mean my whole life that's all I had known.. but really shes not.. she's more to me than that...a girl? a young woman for sure... _my fiancee?_... That thought in itself seemed so alien to me to even think, but that was the fact...and I'd just have to come to terms with it..somehow.. I gently picked up the delicate shirt and breathed it in deeply.. How did it all become like this really? I could feel relaxation coming over me and a sense of peace I hadn't felt in the last twenty hours.. My mind was tricking me ..lulling me into the memories of her face, her smile, her hands on me ..her skin on mine.. her giggles and soft voice putting me to sleep.. I knew then that no matter how hard I would try to forget and take a break Kirino's essence itself had become part of every part of mine and that I would just have to come to terms with it. But I wasn't going to let it rule me..._ heh I guess in the end I'll just have to try and become stronger...better...someone she can rely on...siiiigh good night Kirino..._ I didn't even remember my breathing slowing down because with the crutch resting on my chest I was totally relaxed and at that point I was gone...

**(Twelve**_** Hours Later...)**_

"Hey...Hey Greenhorn wake up man... Time to eat we got work to do..come on" I was startled awake by the gravelly voice of Salty the deck boss. I rolled over on my side and looked up at the man and he had a raised eye brow.. "What? I'm getting up man just a give me a minute alright?" he laughed as I started to sit up and my sister shirt fell onto my lap. My eyes went wide as I snatched it up from from my lap and stuffed it under my blanket.. _Great... _I looked up to see a chiding grin from the old man.

"Sure yeah you got a few minutes there just get dressed and come eat... and ah Don't worry that girly ass pink looks good on ya Greenhorn real stylish hehehehehehe" He cut loose with a hearty laugh as he left down the hall toward the mess on the ship to start eating. _I hate that old man.._ I snorted as I got up and tried to stretch against the protest of aching muscles. I exhaled slowly with my eyes closed. Yep I was sore no doubt about it. That work last night had taken my eighteen year old body to its limit. It probably didn't help that I hadn't ate or drank anything in the last twelve hours. I stuffed the shirt back into my bag under my bed, got dressed and pulled the cover back up my bed and made my way down the hall into the ships mess.

I walked in to find the whole crew sitting at the table eating all kinds of meat and fresh fruit. The smell alone made my stomach protest loudly as I walked over and took my seat at the end of the table. I had Art the ships cook and Carl the ships engineer on my right and Salty the deck boss was seated by himself on my left. All three of them were talking and laughing with Captain Cliff who sat at the head of the table nursing what I assumed was a cup of coffee his plate finished in front of him.

"Ah Kyousuke glad to see your still alive heh, have some food you need it after yesterday." Cliff said with a grin plastered to his face. I nodded and started filling my plate. "Hey Kyousuke how are you getting along on deck there? Hope your putting up with Saltys shit well enough. heh" Art said as he stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth. At home this kind of thing would have started an all out war at our table but as I had found after a few days at sea that this was just normal conversation though it took some getting used to. I snorted and laughed, "Yeah Art I'm getting by I might of lost my head last night if Salty had grabbed me up off the deck after I hit my head... those waves were hell." Salty raised an eyebrow.

"Ah your doing better than the last greenhorn I guess, but you got plenty of room for improvement." Salty said while chewing his food, Carl laughed at that.." Oh he's just shittin ya Kyousuke he was singing your praises before you came in the room" Salty narrowed his eyes and pointed his now empty fork at Carl.. "You sir can go to hell." as he then took another bite Carl just smiled and sipped his cup of coffee. I looked over at Salty who was engrossed in his food ignoring me pretty much..._yep there all lunatics..._I thought as I took a bite of my own.

"Simmer down ya ingrates simmer down, Wanted to tell you all something." Everyone at the table looked over to Cliff including myself having now dug in deeply to the warm food and it tasted so good it was hard to pay attention to the captain. "We did good last night were splitting an emergency bonus with the Fox but I'll be passing it along to you when we hit port for your hard work last night. The Container ship lost no cargo and the their company is paying extra for the safe passage of their boat." That made everyone at the table smile except me..I wasn't sure what that meant for a bonus. "That will be an extra thousand at the end of the trip for all of you." I dropped my fork.. Everyone looked over at me..

"A thousand? Like a Thousand dollars?" Cliff smiled and laughed.. "Well hell yeah it is dollars..what did you think it be yen?" Everyone at the table started laughing at Cliffs comment I snorted and shook my head.. I'd never made a thousand dollars in my life..well I hadn't ever really had a job yet so... Here was guy telling me that after just one night I had earned more money than I had ever made in my whole life.. I guess work could be good. "Yeah Kyousuke you were out there risking your life just as any other man and you didn't belly ache so yeah you earned your share well enough. Keep listening to Salt there and you'll do alright." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright I need to get back up to the wheelhouse you all relax for another hour and well get back to it. We should be pulling into Oahu around five tonight." Cliff got up from the table dropped his plate and cup in the sink and left the room. It wasn't more than a few minutes before the questions started.. Carl looked over at me, "Hey Kyousuke why the hell did you sign up for this pleasure tour.. I mean you been on the boat ten days now and haven't said to much were just curious.." Ah I knew sooner or later this would come up. "Well I sorta had a falling out with my parents and needed a break from all of it." Carl raised an eyebrow.. "Your telling me you just up and left home for parts unknown?" Art said with quite a bit of surprise in his voice.

I nodded and took another bite of eggs and bacon.. let me tell you... I don't think I have ever had anything so good as bacon.. It by far has been the best thing about this trip so far.. totally new to me. "Wow kid that's a hell of a thing to do, I have to say I respect ya for it and you seem to be holding up out there..you might have been a sailor in a past life." Carl said with a chuckle. "Well I don't know about that but I will say that I am trying my best out there and I'll keep trying to get better.. My dad says everyone in life should pull their own weight."

Salty looked over at me, "That's a smart man your dad, hope you picked up a few more good habits as well." I snorted and shook my head at the crusty old man... "I'm off to check the lines, make sure to get your physical conditioning in greenhorn before you start today as usual." I nodded but as Salty got up he just had to get one more jab in to start the day off right, "You know greenhorn I was kinda hoping you were gonna wear your girly pink ass shirt today...Oh well maybe tomorrow HEHEHEHEHEEE" I just sat there and shook my head as he got up dropped his plate off and headed out.

He was still laughing as both Carl and Art raised an eye brow at me, "Ah whats this ah girly pink shirt of yours hes talking about?" They both said with mild amusement. "What sheesh ah that old man is senile and color blind... I don't know what hes talking about." I said with obvious embarrassment in my voice. "Oh Carl stop giving him shit about it, beside its probably a little something that belong to his girl back home HAHAHA" Art started openly laughing at me as I tried to continue denying it.

"Oh hell Kyousuke its nothing to be embarrassed about looky here I got a picture of my girl right here." Carl sighed and shook his head as Art had pulled his wallet out and handed me a picture. To say this woman was gorgeous would be an understatement long straight blonde hair with green eyes and very curvy with ah big... "Look at the tits on her! Great eh Kyousuke.. I love my Lucy, shes the apple of my eye.." Art said excitedly as I handed the picture back. "Great Kyousuke you got him started now he'll never shut up.." as Carl sighed. "Oh shut it Carl I know you can't wait till we get back to San Fransisco so you can see your wife." Carl shook his head and smiled. "Guilty I guess, yeah can't wait to get home and hold my Anna." he said with longing in his voice. This made Art laugh even harder at him so Carl decide to give Art the finger..._ah communication at its finest...crazy.._ I thought.

The way these two guys talked you could really tell they loved their girls deeply and made me feel kind of foolish for denying it about Kirino. I decided that I had to come to terms with all of it I guess and maybe just maybe I would feel better if I talked about it... "You know guys yeah that pink shirt it sort of belongs to the girl I care about.. It helps some at night when I think about her.. just a bit." Art smiled and reached over and clapped me hard on the shoulder, I grinned a bit. "See bet you feel a little better now talking about it..Hell its good to know you have someone back home.. Don't worry it gets better out here after a while." I smiled and nodded at Art he did seem like a good guy. "So ah she a hottie Kyousuke your girl back home?" Carl chided.

_damn...I did open that can of worms myself... _"Well she the model type of girl who get her pictures taken for magazines." As I also pulled a picture of Kirino from my own wallet and handed it to Art so he and Carl could look at it.. Both guys started to laugh as Art whistled.. "Whoaaa that's a high maintenance girl you got yourself there. I wonder though Kyousuke is she good to you?" I cocked my head surprised at the question. I nodded in the affirmative, "That's good to hear, I always say no matter how good she looks if her personality is garbage then shes no good." Carl said with a serious tone. "No no shes not like that she can be kind of demanding and all but really she a good girl." This made both of them smile and start chuckling again as Art handed me the picture back and I carefully placed it back in my wallet.

"Looks like this young mans got it bad Carl, Eh that's a good thing though, Ah to be young and in love heheheheh" I snorted at Arts comment. "Yeah yeah well looks like we need to get our asses back to work. Thanks for sharing Kyousuke, you better get out on deck and get that conditioning done before Salty rips ya a new one." With that we all got up and headed out for another twelve plus hour day.. _Yep its time to work these sore muscles out I guess.._

I came out onto the decks and it was a clear blue sky and the sea was pretty calm. The sun had risen a little way into the sky but the orange and yellows of late dawn still lingered. I took a deep breath of the salty air and started my stretches. There was no way I was going to do my training sets before that. I could see Salty up front on the bow winding some rope. I looked over my shoulder at the wheelhouse and I was pretty sure those feet meant Cliff was asleep...again in the drivers seat.._ were probably lost...again..._ It never seemed to matter much that we would drift a bit off course all the captain ever seem to say is we will get there when we get there.

Obviously I was in for a longer trip to my destination that I had originally thought. I finished the last of my stretching and started with my push up... It got me thinking though, just how long does it take to get to main land America from Japan by ship? I hadn't really thought about it. It had been ten days so far and we were getting close to the Hawaiian Islands but there had been multiple stops to help with at sea repairs for ships, none of which I had done. Any real repair work was mostly Carl's job since he is the ships mechanic. Those things though had slowed us down quite a bit, but it looked like now with the Kursk in tow we definitely would be going ashore for a short time. _Man these push up are harder today..whew..._

I started my sit-ups as Salty walked past me and then sat down on a bench leaning back against the bulkhead. He pulled his pipe out and lit it watching me do my work out. I tried to ignore him because he always seemed to be able to get under my skin a bit. "Damn Greenhorn your starting to shape up in the physical conditioning department. You keep to it another month or so and you'll have your sea legs under ya." He said as he took a puff of his pipe and blew it out in small circles. I just grunted in response and kept after my sit-ups. I didn't want to get anything started, it would just mean more work for me later...

I had done my third set when I popped up surprising the old man and walked over to the make shift bar he had set up for my pull ups. I hadn't really done many pull ups back in high school. Hell when I started out I couldn't even do five. The whole crew laughed at me. I got kind of mad about it but I kept quiet and nearly lost my mind when Salty stepped up to the bar and did around thirty of them! After that I had no complaints, if I was going to do this job I had to really get after it. I had done thirty myself when Salty spoke up, "Aye that enough Greenhorn, your coming along." I dropped down from the bar bent over because I felt totally winded. "Whew well that was a good workout.. Where do I start today Salty?" I said with curiosity. It was first time in ten days he stopped me from wearing myself out..._maybe I'm growing on em?_

"Right I want you to spend the day back at the stern were not gonna have a damn repeat of those broken ass chains in calm seas. You settle in and watch them and apply lubricant to anything you hear grinding should be an easy day." I nodded and started to head to the back around the wheel house. "Hey Greenhorn when we get close to the island come on up front you wont want to miss the view its right pretty at about sundown." I smiled and shook my head I could tell that something between me and that old guy had changed. It only took ten day but I guess its a start..

When I got to the stern of the Lucky bulldog I grabbed the apply named grease bucket and took a seat in the observation chair. I picked up the walkie talkie and clipped it to my shirt. if there was a problem you called it out first and then went to work greasing any grinding chains. I think its Arts job during the storm to keep and eye on it but hes not really a deck hand sort and that when all that madness happened but somehow we had gotten it under control which to me seemed like a miracle but I guess its an everyday hazard hard as that is for me to believe...

I sat down a took a quick look at the chains and they looked secure so I sat back and watched the spray and wake trail we were leaving as we steamed toward our destination. I took a moment to just take in the massive container ship that we were towing as well. The Kursk was some twenty stories tall and had like five stories more of containers stacked on its deck and to me looked to be five football fields long! In all of my life I hadn't seen a ship this large. I could see some of their crew checking the chains on their end from time to time and they waved down to me and I did the same.

After a few hours of just sitting around I decided to get Kirinos picture out I didn't know why but for some reason I was really missing her today. I think it might of had something to do with the crew and the captain asking about it and all and while I had been trying to choke it down and not think about her it wasn't really working.

I sat there looking at the picture of Kirino in some of her modeling clothes at one of her shoots. Such a happy a lively smile and that figure..._ridiculous..._ My high school hormones playing games with me today, but that day she dragged me along to the park they were shooting at so I decided to ask the photographer for a picture of her when she went to get changed. Sure enough a few days later and envelope arrived at the house and this had been my treasure from then on. Yeah I think early on I started to fall into her pace.. _I'm pretty much hopeless...sighhhh_

I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't hear Salty come up behind me, "Hmmm She looks nice Greenhorn, she your girl?" he startled the hell out of me and I jumped up from my seat. He just stood there grinning at me while I gave him a sour face and shook my head. Once I calmed down I sat back down and handed him the picture. "Who is she Greenhorn? I'm just curious." Salty said as he took a seat on a stack of chains next to the chair I had been sitting on and pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"Well honestly Salty shes kinda the reason I'm out here, that whole falling out with my parents was because of her" His eyebrows raised so high when I said this I thought they might come off his face all together so I smiled and he chuckled at me. "Hmm she looks very beautiful its hard for me to believe that your parents didn't approve of her, what do they have rocks for brains?" I really hadn't explained anything to anyone so I wasn't all that surprised at his reaction. I shook my head no and spoke up. "No Salty it wasn't like that, That girl in the pictures name is Kirino and up until about a month ago I had thought she was my sister, but my parents had been keeping secrets ya see.."

I had Saltys undivided attention now as he lightly puffed on his pipe nodding, "Hmmm yeah that sounds bad continue..." I sighed, "Yeah so I'd say honestly I started having feelings for Kirino around the time that picture in your hands was taken, around a year ago and that freaked the hell out of me because I thought she was my sister! Sick as hell you know!" Saltys face never changed he just nodded and took a drag and blew out his smoke. "Well anyways my parents tell me twenty days ago that no she was never my sister at all, sadly both her parents had passed away when I was like 2 and she was a baby so they brought her home... Then they tell me shes my fiancee and if I have feelings for her then according to her father he wanted me to marry her... Honestly I pretty much lost my mind there because of that."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms, I could feel all that anger trying to bubble to the surface so I sat and waited to see just how messed up Salty thought I was and he sat there a while quietly looking at my picture. "Hmmm That's messed up as hell boy, I kinda see where your coming from you don't lie to family, but then again you always protect family. I think maybe they were trying to protect ya Greenhorn. Its a little funny that in the end thing seemed to have worked themselves out though eh?"

Did he just say things had worked themselves out? Really because I don't see how they have worked themselves out, I'm still pissed, I still can't get past the whole sister to fiancee and I'm feeling a bit scared that I can't be enough for a girl who is such an over achiever in life...so no no I don't think anything has figured itself out...

"Look I can tell by your face that there's a damn hamster on a wheel in that rock you call a head so let me ask you one question alright?" I narrowed my eyes apprehensively because who knew what this guy might ask but I layed it all out there so I just nodded. "Do you love the girl in this picture? I don't mean a little bit or some crush I mean like you would step in front of a bullet for her kind of love?" What the heck, of course I care for Kirino, I mean I've known her for my whole life, I know there was a bit of time where we wouldn't talk but we sorted those feelings out...so yes I think..no I know I love her in my heart like that.

I had sat there a few minutes but I have to say that Salty was a patient old man for as crazy as he seemed, "Yeah Salty I do love her like that when I took a moment to think about that question I can say that and I'm not ashamed to admit it." He handed me the picture back and genuinely smiled at me, "Well shit son there's your answer, why do you young people always over think things? Life is easy Greenhorn you look it in the eye fearlessly and you make choices..then you stick by them. To hell with what other people think especially when it comes to a woman. If you love her then that's all that matters just make sure you tell her."

With that Salty stood up walked over to the edge of the boat emptied his pipe over the side. "Well I'll be back in a few hours to check on ya Greenhorn, I'm looking forward to port tonight. I'll come get ya when we get close Like I said you wont want to miss the islands at sunset. Also I cant wait to stop by the last resort and eat! Its been to damn long since I got to have a good meal like that!" _Last Resort?_ That didn't sound to good at all.

Salty saw my revolted face and just started laughing, "No Greenhorn its good really you'll see, I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and turned back around to watch the steel football field behind us lazily drift along. I felt a lot better after what Salty had said, maybe I was over thinking it, maybe I need to do what he said...stop being afraid and make choices, but that still didn't stop the nerves every time I thought about me and Kirino without restrictions...I mean I wasn't sure I could trust myself and I do love her but I just want to be good to her really... I shook my head, I had plenty of time ahead of me to sort all this out and I was looking forward to seeing Hawaii and for the first time in ten damn days I wasn't so sore...but I started to notice something I sure was getting tan...and for a Japanese guy that a bit different..but oh well I guess it just comes with the job. _Who knows maybe she will like it?_

Yeah for the first time in a while I felt at peace. Who knew such an old crazy could give such good advice.._maybe hes not that bad after all? _I thought as I looked out over the sea which had started turned gold as the late afternoon sun got closer to touching the horizon, Soon it would be sunset and with it maybe my fear would finally set as well. Yeah I could tell things were changing inside of me, but that just made me ache that much more for Kirino.. _I don't know what your up to back home Kirino, but I want you to know that no matter where this journey takes me I'll be thinking about you.._


End file.
